It's Not Going To Be That Easy Bitches
by alexmayb
Summary: They thought the game was over but they were wrong it was only just the beginning. Who will get hurt and fall apart, more dark secrets come out. Filled with love, hatred, hurt and worst of all fear. Includes lots of Ezria, mentions of Spoby and Haleb. Set after 5x05
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

ARIA POV

I sit at the table with Spencer, setting my lunch down in front of me. "How's Toby?" I ask her. "Yeah he's fine. There was no one inside but his dad got hurt avoiding a fallen tree or something." She says. My phone starts to ring: Ezra. I look at Spence, "give me sec."

 _Me: Hey_

 _Ezra: Hey, where are you?_

 _Me: At school with Spencer, we're about to have lunch_

 _Ezra: Ok, I just wanted to make sure you're ok_

 _Me: Thanks for checking in_

 _Ezra: Are you still coming round later?_

 _Me: Yeah, I'll see you later_

 _Ezra: Ok, bye._

 _Me: bye_

I set my phone down and Spence looks at me. "Why are you going to his place later?" "I'm just helping him sort through some stuff." I say and look down at my food. "Is that the only reason?" She asks and I look at her, she's giving me that look of: I know you're not telling me something, so I tell her the truth. "Ok, we had a slip." "A slip!" She sounds shocked. "Yes, well technically it was 2, but could you not announce it to the whole school please?" I ask. "Yeah, sorry. But Aria he lied to you, to us about Ali." Spencer tries to tell me. "Can we drop it please?" I persist and shake my head and start to eat. "So they've already started the repairs on Toby's house thank god, poor thing. He's staying with me at the moment and my parents are surprising ok about, Melissa is back too which is ok." Spencer explains. "Do you know what the whole update is on the Hanna/Caleb situation?" I ask her but she shakes her head, "first time I really paid any attention was last night but Hanna smelt like beer so I really don't know." Spencer says. "Ok, how's things at home with your parents?" I ask, I know things haven't been too great. "Um yeah it's ok. I ran into dad as I got some books in my room. He wanted to know what was going on but I said he needed to talk to mum." I nod. "I'm gonna ditch classes for the rest of the day and go over early. I'll see you later Spence." I stand up, put my leftover lunch in the bin, put my tray down and walk out to my car.

I get in and take a deep breath, I feel like this is affecting me more than the others. I was the one who killed Shauna, I keep waiting for that A text to come (A/N: I know Ali gotta snapchat but I'm changing it) I know that A is dead but I just can't shake that feeling that something is going to happen. I start my car and head over to Ezra's hopefully being with him will help me just clear my head. I grab my phone and text Ezra that I'm on my way.

When I pull up I feel anxious for some reason but I don't know why. I get out and lock my car, walk into the building and let myself into Ezra's apartment. "Hey," I call over to him and he looks up. "Hey, you're here." He seems surprised. "Yeah didn't you get my text?" I ask confused. "No I didn't, my phone has been on silent I didn't want to deal with any disturbances but I knew if you really needed to reach me you'll do whatever." He tells me and walks over planting a soft kiss on my head. "So did you want to start with these boxes?" I ask him, "yeah sure." He says. "So how is Spencer?" He asks. "She's good, she told me that Toby's house is already on the mend but he is staying with Spencer in the meantime." I tell him. "That's good. So I was thinking that Mrs. D definitely had something to do with Bethany Young, she was on the board at Radley which would give her access to lots of things." Ezra explains, "well that seems reasonable. But how does that fit in with Shauna? She has no reason to have a grudge against us or Ali, but then she did have a thing with Jenna so that might have had something to do with it." I say and my phone goes off. I get up because I put it in the kitchen. I grab my phone and become terrified at the words in my hand.

 **Just because one comes another can go –A**

I drop to the floor and start to hyperventilate, I think I'm having a panic attack. "Aria?" Ezra says rushing over. I can't even speak I just weakly push my phone over as I start to cry. Yes this seems over the top but I thought A was dead, I killed an innocent girl, yes I was just trying to protect my friends and it was self-defence but I never meant to kill her. I feel Ezra pulling into his arms I want to speak but I can't get the words out. I watch him pick up my phone and read the text. I close my eyes and I don't pay attention to anything else, all I can concentrate on is the sick feeling in my stomach.

EZRA POV

As soon as I read the text on her phone I feel terror straight through me. I look down at her in my arms, her eyes are closed and she looks pale. I scroll through Aria's phone and dial Spencer's number, I sit and wait and after 3 rings she finally picks up.

 _Spencer: Aria, I'm glad you called me, I was just about to call you. We need to talk_

 _Me: Spencer it isn't Aria its Ezra_

 _Spencer: Why are you calling me from Aria's phone, is she ok?_

 _Me: No she isn't, I need you to get the girls, bring Caleb and Toby if you want._

 _Spencer: What happened?_

 _Me: She got up to check her phone and as soon as she read it she dropped and had a panic attack, now I think she's past out in my arms._

 _Spencer: I'll get the girls and be right over, bye._

I hang up the phone and look back down at Aria, she looks awful. I know she's been really struggling with this and I thought that she maybe starting to make progress but apparently everyone was wrong in thinking A was dead. I scoop her up and carry her over to the bed laying her down gently. I walk over and put the boxes on the other side of the room so it isn't as messy.

I just finishes making a fresh pot of coffee when there's a knock on the door. I go and open it. "Hey guys come on in." I say. "Thanks," Emily says as her and the other girls rush past which I don't even need to ask why. "Hey Ezra, how are you?" Toby asks as he and Caleb walk in. "I'm so worried. I assuming by Spencer's first sentence on the phone she got an A text too?" I ask and Toby nods. I look over and I see the girls with Aria who is still unconscious. "Does anyone want a coffee?" I ask and I get a yes from Spencer, Toby and Caleb. I hand them a cup and we all sit down. "So I'm assuming that you three got a text as well?" I ask the girls and they nod.

SPENCER POV

I sit in Toby's arms as Emily answers Ezra's queston first. "At first I couldn't believe it, I was praying it was a trick but I knew it wasn't." I can hear the fear in her voice. "Hey, where's Alison?" Hanna asks and I hadn't actually thought of that. "She went out of town with her dad, he had some stuff to take care of in Philly so she went with him, besides after everything with her hitting Mona I think everyone needs to cool off." Emily replies. "Did either of you get the text because I didn't?" Ezra asks Toby and Caleb. "Yeah we did, so what does this mean now?" Caleb asks. "It means A is back and we're all in danger." We all turn around and see Aria sitting there looking at all of us terrified.

A's POV

I sit watching everyone discuss my comeback and to be honest I'm loving how terrified Aria is, maybe it's time I have a little fun with her, so she can know that I'm not dead.

 **Welcome my Little Liars,**

 **I hope you like this story let me know if you have any suggestions.**

 **xx –A**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie Boy

CHAPTER 2

ARIA POV

I see everyone looking over at me and immediately Ezra rushes over before the girls can, "are you ok?" He asks me and I shrug, "I'll be ok eventually." I reply softly. He helps me up and I go and sit down with him with Emily in the armchair next to me. "Are you ok?" She asks me reaching over and rubbing my arm. "I'm just glad you guys are here. Look I know this is going to get weird with everything about the book," I start and look at Ezra softly before returning to face the others, "but can we just put it behind us please, I have, can you guys, please?" I beg them. "Of course," Hanna replies, "yeah I guess." Emily replies. "I will do my best but it might take a while." Spencer replies being very stubborn. "So what happens now?" Caleb asks. "We try to start figuring out who A is again, something I hoped we never had to do." Emily replies. "Do we have any leads?" Ezra asks. "None, we thought A was dead remember." Spencer says and rests her head on Toby's shoulder. "Well that text before was obviously referring to Ali coming back but as for another can go part that is still confusing." Hanna said, suddenly all our phones go off including Ezra's. I look at my phone and I feel my eyes widen.

 **Married life is difficult and now you're all in this together –A**

I look at Ezra and then the others and they seem just as shocked as me, "none of us have been married before." Spencer says. "Wrong, I was engaged to Jackie but then she broke it off does that count?" Ezra states. "I don't think so because Jackie didn't know any of us when A first started." I tell him. "Well the only other person I can think of is Melissa." Spencer says and it does make sense. "So what should be do?" Toby asks. "I think we all need to look into Ezra's research and look into Radley, because everything leads back there." I suggest and everyone agrees.

SPENCER POV

I swear we've been looking for hours for a lead on A but we've found nothing. "This is hopeless." Hanna says. "Well when I gathered this it was right in the beginning so there might not be anything because Ali had never told me about A," Ezra tells her and she sighs in defeat. "Hey, didn't they say the girl who was in Ali's grave was Bethany Young?" Toby asks. "Yeah, why?" I ask him. "Well these are copies of Bethany's file at Radley." Toby shows me and I look at Ezra. "You have these how?" I ask looking at Ezra, "I don't know. One day there was a knock on my door, when I went to open it no one was there just a package with those in it." He replies. "Well it says her that Bethany spent a lot of time with a patient called," suddenly Toby stops talking and I watch everyone's eyes land on him. "Called who?" Caleb asks. "Charles Dilaurentis." He says, the room went to quiet you could hear a pin drop. "We don't know a Charles Dilaurentis, Ali never mentioned him." Aria says. "Doesn't mean she or anyone else don't know who he is. I suggest we go over to Ali's if she is home and I find out who he is." Hanna suggests and everyone agrees.

We all pile downstairs and out to our cars. We decided just to take to and come back her later from everyone else's car. Toby, Caleb and Hanna come in mine while Emily and Ezra go in Aria's. This is going to be very interesting afternoon.

We pull up at Ali's and all get out and approach the front door, her dad's car is out the front so they must be back. "You ready?" Hanna asks and we all nod. I knock on the door and a few short seconds later Ali opens the door. "Hey, what do you guys want?" She asks plainly. "Is your dad and Jason home?" I ask her and she nods. "Yeah, why?" "Because we need to talk to you about Charles Dilaurentis." I tell her and she looks confused. "I don't know a Charles Dilaurentis." I tells us. "Yeah well maybe your dad does, so can we come in?" Hanna asks her abruptly. "Yeah."

After we all got ourselves seated Mr D and Jason walk into the room. "What's going on?" Jason asks. "We need to know, who is Charles Dilaurentis?" Aria asks them and I see a look of horror come over Mr D's face but then quickly disappear. "There's no one here by that name, now please go we have things we need to do." He goes to turn away but I stand up and stop him. "You're lying." I accuse. "Excuse me Spencer, but I will not be accused in my own house and I'm not lying." He snaps but I won't go down without a fight. "No, you didn't ask where we heard the name or how we got it, you just shut us down which means you're lying." I fight back. "I, um" he starts again but I give him a look at he quits. "Fine, there is a Charles Dilaurentis or was." He replies. "Wait do you mean Charlie?" Jason asks stunned. "Yes Jason I do." Mr D replies. "But you told me Charlie went away, I thought I was going a bit crazy, why did you lie?" Jason snaps angrily. "Because Charles was dangerous and not in his right mind, it all started when you were little,"…..

A's POV

I watch as my dad explains my story to everyone, that man is a bastard for not accepting me not letting me explain. I watch shocked, angry, terrified and upset faces go in and out of the room, oh well in time they will finally work out who I am and when they do they're in for a big surprise.

 **A/N: I know it's a bit shorter but is the quickest update I've ever done.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams are made of this

CHAPTER 3

ARIA POV

I sit at home eating dinner quietly, I haven't said much all evening. I've seen my parents give me a few concerned looks but they haven't asked anything, Mike asked me what was wrong but I shrugged it off and said nothing was. I am really freaking out, I thought A was dead and I swear this is coming back to haunt me. "I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." I say, I put my plate in the sink and head straight upstairs. I walk into my room, close the door, grab my phone and call Ezra. I just need to hear his voice. After a few rings he finally picks up.

 _Ezra: Hey, are you ok?_

 _Me: I, I don't know. I barely got through dinner, I'm just really freaking out and I need to be with you but I don't know how to ask at the moment with everything that's going on. Alison coming back, finding out about Charles and just all of this._

 _Ezra: Do you want me to come over?_

 _Me: Yes please, if it's not too much trouble_

 _Ezra: I'll be there soon_

 _Me: Ok, love you_

 _Ezra: Love you too_

I set my phone down and just lay in bed, I don't really want to move, I'm too afraid. I weakly grab a book and read it slowly. I just need a decent night sleep but I'm too afraid to fall asleep alone. "Ezra, what are you doing here?" I hear my dad's voice from downstairs. I get up and rush down, I go straight to Ezra and wrap my arms around him. "Aria, she asked me to come." Ezra says. "Please, let him stay. I'm too afraid to be alone and I just need him with me." I tell him. "Byron, what's going, oh Ezra. What are you doing here?" My mother asks as she walks in. "Aria, has called Ezra and is hoping he could stay. Why can't you stay with the girls?" Dad asks me after talking to mum. "Because Toby is staying with Spencer while his house is being fixed and I think they can use some time alone, Hanna is sorting out relationship issues with Caleb and Emily is staying with Alison. I would've gone to his but that would've caused more questions." I plead. "Byron a word," Ella asks and walks away with him into the kitchen. I can hear them talking as they weren't ever very good at whispering.

 _Ella: I don't know what to do about this_

 _Byron: I still don't think them being together is a very good idea._

 _Ella: Aria was a mess when they broke up, but they seemed to have fixed things._

 _Byron: Ella that's beside the point_

 _Ella: Yes I know. Look she could've gone over to his house and we both know a lot more can happen there than what it can here, so at least she called him to come over here_

 _Byron: I guess_

 _Ella: So what do we do?_

 _Byron: I guess he can stay_

I'm still holding Ezra as he holds me tightly not saying anything. "He can stay, but just for tonight." Dad tells me. "Thank you." I say and walk past them with Ezra's hand in mine. "Just remember Aria, we're right down the hall," mum calls after me and I feel my cheeks grow warm and red.

When we reach my room I flop onto my bed in exhaust. "Are you that tired, it's only 8:30?" Ezra asks, "yeah. I haven't really stopped moving since I got back, I've been too nervous to sit still except for dinner." I tell him and he comes and sits beside me. "Well, we can go to sleep if you want?" He asks and I nod. "Yes please." I whisper.

We both change, well I do, Ezra just strips down to his boxers but I grabbed him one of dad's shirts in case they decided to check on me. I don't think them seeing a shirtless man with his arm around me in my bed would be a very good idea. I lay curled in Ezra's arms as a few of his fingers play with my hair. "I love you Aria and I'm so sorry for what I did." He whispers to me, I roll over and look deeply into his eyes. "I love you too and don't worry about what happened, it's in the past." I tell him and give him a soft kiss before rolling back over and closing my eyes to sleep, hopefully peacefully.

I wander round Rosewood High School's hallways, they're empty, something isn't right. "Hello?" I yell out but I get no reply. I walk closer to Ezra's old classroom when I hear noises. I walk in and I gasp, Ezra is there gagged and tied to a chair with a faceless figure beside him. "Ezra!" I yell rushing over but I then stopped by a faceless RedCoat, wearing a mask with Alison's face on it. I can see the fear in Ezra's eyes and I hear A laughing. "Tie her up." The voice says, RedCoat pulls me back and ties me onto a chair but doesn't gag me. I can feel the fear rushing through me, I look at Ezra and mouth 'I love you'. "No what to do with you both?" A says and RedCoat goes to stand next to him. "I know, I'll kill Ezra in front of you." He says and I start to cry and shake. I watch RedCoat give a gun to A and he takes the gag off Ezra. "Any last words?" A asks him and I hear the joy in his voice. "Aria, I love you, as for you A" Ezra turns to face him. "GO TO HELL!" I hear the trigger being pulled and the shot is fired. "NOOOOO! Ezra please no" I yell and cry. I've lost the one man who matter the most to me in my life, the only man I will ever love.

EZRA POV

I wake and feel Aria shaking. "Hey, you ok?" I ask but she doesn't answer. I sit up more and see her crying in her sleep. "Aria, Aria wake up it's just a dream." I try and wake her. "NOOOOO! Ezra please no" She yells. "Aria! Aria wake up!" I yell. Suddenly Ella and Byron along Mike after a moment come bursting in. "What's going on?" Byron asks. "She, she won't up. I can't get her to wake up." I explain but as soon as the words left my mouth she shoots up wrapping her arms around me crying. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask. "Y, you were s..shot." She whispers to me. "What are you talking about?" Mike asks tiredly. "In the dream, A was there, RedCoat too. They shot you in front of me." She explains and I hold her tighter. Suddenly glass breaks and a little orange bottle rolls in attached to a rock. I see Ella pick it up and read the label. "Sleeping pills?" She says. "Give it here." Aria says holding out her hand.

ARIA POV

I hold out my hand and mum hands me the capsule. I unscrew it and pull out a little sheet of paper, I read the words on it out loud.

 **They aren't always sweet, but for now, Sweet Dreams Aria –A**

"This A character is back?" Dad asks. "Yes, they are and we don't know who it is but I now know that something isn't right because I would be getting a text from one of the girls if they got one of these too." I say.

 **Sorry I've taken ages, life is hectic at the moment. How r u guys?**

 **xx-A**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up After Dawn

CHAPTER 4

SPENCER POV

I wake up to my mum shaking me and I groan. "What's wrong?" I whisper, trying not to wake Toby. Crap, Toby is in my bed. "Why is he in your bed?" She asks me. "Well he was reading to me and I told him if I feel asleep just to stay, don't worry nothing happened. Speaking of staying I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow with the rest of your stuff?" I ask her. "Um your father, helped me with the rest of my stuff." She tells me and I feel Toby shift. I look over and see he has woken up. "Morning." He whispers and goes to kiss me but I stop him. "We've got company, I don't think my mum would like to see you kissing me in bed." I whisper to him and I see him look up. "Morning Mrs Hastings." He says as not a little worried about his girlfriend's mother as he can, him and mum generally get along. "Morning Toby, well I'll leave you guys to it." She says and leaves closing the door behind her. "Well, I hope that never happens again." He tells me. "It probably will at some point, but I think she knows we will never leave each other, right?" I tell him. "I will never leave you Spencer." He whispers and kisses me softly. Toby's phone buzzes and he sighs. "Go, get it: it might be important." I tell him and he rolls over and looks at his phone. "Hey Spence," he says grabbing my attention again. "Yeah?" I ask, "do you have any plans today?" He says and I become curious. "No, I don't, why?" "Great, well now we do. Ezra texted me, A broke Aria's bedroom window with a capsule while her family and Ezra were there last night." He tells me and I start to wonder where is this going to.

ARIA POV

I hold the little note in my hands, I haven't stopped shaking since I woke up this morning. Ezra is still asleep but I can hear noises and very light mumbling downstairs, when the others were passing my room this morning all I hear was, "should we wake them?" And, "no, let them sleep". Since then I haven't heard a thing. I look at the clock and it says 9:30, wow, I should probably get up soon. I feel a pair of soft lips on my neck and a tiny smile appears on my face. "Morning." I whisper rolling over and look at him. "Morning, how are you?" "I'm ok, how are you?" I ask. "I'm good, I texted Toby an hour ago and told him to text the others, you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He tells me. "Thank you, well we should get up." I tell him, rolling over and getting out of bed. I slip on a lose top and some pants, I brush my hair lightly and don't bother with any make up. I turn around and see Ezra is already dressed. "Ready to face the day?" I ask him. "We'll face it together." He tells me. He holds my face in my hands and gives me a soft kiss.

We wander downstairs quietly and walk into the kitchen when everyone starts fussing and asking questions. "How are you?" "Are you feeling ok?" "Do you want something to eat?" Suddenly it all becomes too much. "JUST STOP! I'm feeling fine and yes I'm hungry. Come one guys, one voice at a time please." I sit down and mum sets a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Thank you." I say. I slowly pick at my food and Ezra sips on his coffee, suddenly there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mike says and walks out of the room. A second later everyone including Alison and Jason are coming in and rushing over. "Hey guys," I say and I get a bunch of replies.

We go and sit in the living room and Hanna starts the conversation. "So what happened again?" She asks and I recap the night's events, leaving out what actually happened in the nightmare but reliving that isn't something I want. "Did any of you receive anything?" Ezra asks but everyone says no. "Why would A be throwing things only in your window?" Hanna asks and I can only shrug. "I don't know." I reply. "When I was little from what I remember, Charlie was never like this. We'd play together, go and pick apples together with mum while Alison was still a little baby. Then one day, Charlie was gone and we moved here." Jason explains. I can hear him in pain, Charles or Charlie was his friend. "We're gonna find him and get this sorted once and for all." Caleb says.

 **Guys I'm sorry that this is short and I haven't updated for a while, I'm in the middle of packing and drama, I'm loving this story though and to me this will be my best story yet.**

 **xxA**


	5. Chapter 5: Assumptions

CHAPTER 5

A POV

I have all 5 rooms ready and designed perfectly. Clothes filled the wardrobes and other things filled the room. It's perfect. I play an old video and watch my childhood memories come to life. I smile at the day on the farm. "Not going soft are we?" The woman calls from behind me. I turn to look at her. "No, but I'm allowed to miss being a child, well the times when I was accepted. Anyway, is she here?" I ask and she nods. "Bring her in." The woman calls and the other woman enters with a struggling Melissa Hastings in her arms. "Oh settle down." I tell and she is pushed to the fall. I take a gag away from her mouth and she lets loose. "How could you? I trusted you? Well for most of the time, you and I, we…" She starts rambling on. "SHUT UP MELISSA!" I yell at her and she stops talking. "Now, you listen very closely. If you tell anyone and I mean anyone, if you film a recording about all this and leave it lying around purposely for someone to find, you what I don't care if anyone finds out who I am, I will kill Spencer and that's something I don't want to do." I snap at her. The other woman lifts her up and drags her out of the room. "You know Ali and Jason would never forgive you if you killed Spencer." The first woman says to me. "Yes CeCe, I know that but I need a motive to keep Melissa quiet. The game isn't over and those liars can't have the upper hand." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

SPENCER POV

We printed out A's texts off all of our phones trying to find a pattern but we've got nothing. We even have the note from Hanna's tooth but still nothing. "Who would have access to all of this?" I ask the others but they're just as clueless as I am. "Somehow these must connect and we've just too blind to see it." Hanna says. "Ok, well we know that the first lot of A's battles were Mona but I have a feeling she wasn't alone and just didn't tell us." Aria says. "Yeah I guess." I reply.

TOBY POV

Training at the academy is hard but it's all worth it. I've arranged to be transferred from Harrisberg to Rosewood as soon as I can. "You ready for the final test Cavanaugh?" The Officer in change asks. "Yes sir." I reply. "Well, good luck son, you're gonna need it." He tells me and walks away. If this means I can protect the girls and my friends it'll all be worth it.

MIKE POV

I sit chatting with Mona at The Brew, ever since Alison coming back and all the police Mona and I have become closer. "So, are you ok?" I ask her, Alison's nail mark still on her face still on her face. "Yeah, of course. Still a little shocked that she's even back but well everything will get back to normal soon enough." She says and puts a smile on her face. "Well, I'm gonna grab a muffin, do you want one?" I ask her as I get up. "Um, yes please. If there's any blueberry I'll have one of those." She tells me and I walk over to the counter. "Hey Zack." I greet him. "Hey, what can I get for you and your friend?" He asks. "One chocolate muffin and one blueberry please." I ask and he hands them over. "You're lucky, that was the last blueberry." I smile and walk back over to Mona. "You're lucky, Zack said this was the last muffin." I look up at her and she's looking at her phone with a horrified expression on her face. "Mona, what's wrong?" I ask and she hands me her phone.

 **You're in or you're out, I need to know where your loyalties lie, you have 24 hours. Leave a note on your window –A**

I hand the phone back puzzled. "Mona, is this meant to be a joke? I thought you were –A?" I ask but she shakes her head. "At first I was but that was just to mess with the girls for not standing up to Alison. But now it's someone else, someone closer to the Dilaurentis family, someone who is playing a more dangerous game." She tells me. "So what do we do?" I ask. "We warn Aria and her friends because this is getting really serious." She whispers with fright as I can see it in her eyes.

ARIA POV

 _Me: Wait, Mike slow down. So let me get this straight, A wants Mona to choose between us and he or she?_

 _Mike: Yes! God what do we do? We know that if she chooses A that she won't be hurt but then she would be helping hurt you and your friends._

 _Me: Mike if you want my opinion, let Mona do what she thinks would be best for her, not for us or you, for her._

 _Mike: Ok, bye_

I hung up and slump down next to Spencer. The boys (Ezra, Toby and Caleb) are all crowded around a computer trying to find leads by doing something. We're all at Toby's loft and well I don't think anyone's getting anywhere. "So A wants Mona to choose a side?" Hanna asks. "Well it does make sense in a way. She was A in the beginning, she started to originally game." Emily reminds her. "We've got something," Caleb calls and we all jump up and rush over. "Some of the texts were sent from Radley." He tells and all eyes go to Toby. "Hey, don't look at me. I never sent texts from Radley, I did mine in all different spots so that no matches could be made, Mona didn't send any either because she didn't have a phone. So it's someone else." He explains. "Who else would have access to Radley?" Hanna asks. "Wren let CeCe in once, I remember I found the badge?" Spencer says. "Wait a minute, can we just list all the things A has done to us, something is tugging in the back of my mind but I can't think what." Emily asks and so we sit and discuss.

"Does anyone actually realise that this all points to one person?" Caleb says. "Wren," Spencer says and Caleb nods. "That's right." "Hang on how is it him?" Hanna asks and I roll my eyes slightly as Spencer explains. "No one that we know besides him as medical training to put a note in your teeth, someone put blood in my bag in London and not once did I see Wren there, he's known us all since Ali's funeral: well non funeral" she says glancing at Alison, "he was with Mona in Radley and just other little things about this make sense." When she finishes shocked faces and all around the room. Suddenly everyone's phones go off.

 **Losing time to prove who I am, tick tock. –A**

"Game one Wren or should we say Charles," Ezra whispers and he isn't wrong.

 **Sorry for taking ages, been moving and internet has been done.**


	6. Chapter 6: Vases

CHAPTER 6

 **Soooo sorry for taking ages, enjoy**

JASON POV

I don't know what to do at the moment. The others are now saying that the so called doctor Wren Kingston is actual my slightly older brother Charles, the Charlie I used to play with and then was convinced was a memory. "Jason, are you ok?" Spencer asks me bringing my attention back to the present. "Yeah, sorry just thinking." I tell her and she sets a cup of coffee in front of me. Ali went shopping with Hanna so I thought I would come and see Spencer. "No it's ok. I understand this must be hard for you." She gives me a soft smile. "So where's Toby today, thought you'd be with him or the girls?" I ask her. "Um Toby is getting his transfer to Rosewood PD sorted, Aria is with Ezra at the moment, Hanna and Ali are shopping as you know and Emily is helping a girl called Sydney with her swimming." I nod and sip on my coffee, I pull my tongue back for a second and put my cup down. "Sorry, is it too strong?" Spence asks. "A tiny bit but it'll be fine, just not used to it." "Look Jason, I'm sorry to ask but is there anything you can remember that would me Wren or Charles do something like this?" She asks me. "Not that I can remember. I always had a good time with Charles. One day when we moved here he was just gone. I'm sorry I convinced myself he was just a memory. I shut out the memories years ago" "its fine Jason."

TOBY POV

"Well Officer Cavanaugh you're now officially part of Rosewood PD." Tanner tells me and I smile. "Thank you, this means more than you know." I tell her. She wanders off and Caleb walks in. "Hey man, so how'd it go?" He asks me. "Yeah good. It went well. Want to grab some lunch, I actually really hungry?" I ask. "Sure."

As we go to walk out Caleb slips taking a glass vase with him. "What's going on?" Tanner asks coming over as I help Caleb up. "He tripped." I say. "On what?" She asks. "A trip wire. It's right there, why?" Caleb points out. "I don't know. Ahh you better go to the hospital, that'll need some stitches." Tanner states and I look at Caleb's arm. "Let's go." We get into my truck and drive straight to the hospital.

When we get there we're admitted to a room. "A doctor will be here in a minute," the nurse says and walks out. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, arm's just a little sore." He explains. "Toby good to see you and Caleb I presume? What can I do for you?" I my horror and I'm sure Caleb's as well Wren is here. "I cut my arm." He says calmly. "Isn't there another doctor, I'd rather not be in the same room as someone who once interacted so to say with my girlfriend." I snap at him. "Sorry, I'm all you've got, now Caleb would you like so numbing cream for the stitches?" He asks in the, I'm assuming, fake British accent. "No, I don't always trust what's in them or even whose giving the medication." He says and Wren comes over with some needle and thread. "Right, well let's get this stitched up them." He says and puts the needle in Caleb's arm. I see him tense for a second and then relax. "Done, this before have you?" Caleb asks him. "Yes and all the times it's worked out quite well." "Oww," Caleb says. "Sorry, sometimes I do pull it a little tight at the end, just to make sure nothing comes out. I'm sure you understand?" He says, giving both of us a slight look. "All done, you'll right in a week or so, just check with a doctor before taking them out." Wren says. "Thanks," we both say quickly and he leaves. "I wanted to choke that guy by the collar and pull him up on his fake accent." I tell him. "And get us both in trouble, imagine what the girls would do to us if we did that?" He points out and I nod quietly. I just want Spencer to be safe, once this is all over maybe one day we will have out baby with a six pack.

I dropped Caleb off at the station so he could get his car and I drive back to the loft. I didn't end up having lunch with Caleb so I grab some leftovers from the fridge, heat them up and plonk down on the couch to eat. M phone starts to ring and I answer it.

Me: Hello

Spencer: Hey Tobes

Me: Hey, how's it going?

Spencer: Good, Jason just went home. What's going on?

Me: Noting much, I officially now work for Rosewood PD. We had to go to hospital, Caleb cut his arm

Spencer: Oh, he is ok?

Me: Yeah he's fine, although Wren was the one who stitched it up

Spencer: WHAT! Is everything ok, he didn't give Caleb anything did he, you know he can put stuff in medicine?

Me: Spence, chill. No Caleb didn't take anything. Its fine, he didn't pull anything.

Spencer: Ok, what are you doing now?

Me: Just at home, eating lunch

Spencer: Well would you like some company?

Me: When it's you offering, always

Spencer: Great, I'll be there in 5

Me: Ok, love you

Spencer: Love you too bye

I hang up and continue eating.

I put my dishes in the sink just as Spencer walks in. "Hey babe," I call out as she walks over. "Hey," she kisses me softly. "So Officer Cavanaugh now, sounds good." She tells me. "Thank you." I say and kiss her again, her long arms wrapping around my neck.

ARIA POV

I go walk out of Ezra's apartment when he catches me for another kiss. "I love you too, but I need to go home." I tell him. "Ok, I meet at the Grille tomorrow after school." He tells ok. "Ok, bye." I tell him and walk out.

 **So my liars, how are you? Please if you like it recommend to friends as I would love lots of people to read this,**

 **Xoxo-A**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling into place

CHAPTER 7

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

ARIA POV

I get in my car ready to head to the Grille when my phone goes off.

 _Mike: I really need a hand with something, can you come home?_

 _Me: Sure._

I sigh and scroll through my texts until I find the one with Ezra's name on it.

 _Me: Quickly need to go home and help Mike with something, will be at the Grille in 15, love you._

I send the text and drive straight home.

"Mike!" I call entering the house but I get no reply. "Mike?" I call out again but still nothing, I grab my phone and dial his number. Suddenly his familiar ringtone echoes the house and head straight upstairs. As soon as I get upstairs I see Mike's phone on the hall stand. "What is going on?" I ask myself out loud. I turn around and make my way back to the stairs when I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I turn around and in my house is A. He sent the text, not Mike. I start to back away still facing A while walking backwards. He walks forward fast and I start to run. I look backwards and he's so close. Suddenly I feel my feet give way and I feel myself tumbling down the stairs, I feel myself land on the floor and a warm liquid along my face. My vision is becoming blurry and I see black shoes cloud my vision. "Don't….hurt…them" I mumble and then nothing.

EZRA POV

It's been an hour and Aria still hasn't shown up, I think I'll just go. I leave some money on the table and head home. Why wouldn't she show up, I know she had to help Mike with something but she said she'd be here after that, she would text me if something was wrong, wouldn't she?

I head inside and chuck on a black and white movie. Something feels really wrong but I decide to leave it and see what happens tomorrow.

SPENCER POV

NEXT DAY

I tried ringing Aria this morning but it went straight to voicemail. I pull up at school and rush inside quickly.

"Hey," I call out to Emily and Hanna. I walk over and speak, "have any of you spoken to Aria, I can't get in touch with her?" I ask. "I went by her place last night, Mike said she wasn't home so I naturally assumed she was with Ezra and let I it be." Emily says. "I guess it makes sense. Why don't we go around there after school? Aria doesn't miss school unless she has a good reason and she always calls us back doesn't she?" I ask and the others nod in agreement.

Over the day something ha just felt wrong. I couldn't concentrate in maths or bio, god I just wanted to get out of there. When the last bell finally went I try to get to my car as soon as I can. "Spence, so down. You look like you're running on no coffee and become very hyper." Hanna tells me. "We just need to go, I have a bad feeling and don't tell me you don't have one too?" I reply.

We're all over at Ezra's in a matter of minutes and banging on the door. "Girls, what are you doing here? Where's Aria?" He asks. "You mean she isn't here?" Emily asks and he shakes his head. "Come on in," he offers and we do. "So you're saying that Aria wasn't at school?" Ezra asks. "Yeah, I thought she would've been with you, weren't you guys going out for dinner last night?" Emily asks and he nods. "Yeah, we were meant to. Aria texted me saying she needed to help Mike with something and that she would be at the Grille in 15 minutes but she never showed up." He explains and this feeling I've got gets worse by the second. "Why don't we go around to her house, there might be something there?" Hanna suggests and we all agree because right now I don't think we have many options.

I knock on the door of the Montgomery house and Mike opens it. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asks. "So I'm guessing Aria isn't here?" Ezra says and I Mike shakes his head. We walk inside and start to look around. "What's going on?" Mike asks confused and I hear Emily explain. "Aria didn't show up at school or for date with Ezra last night and considering the circumstances we're in anything is possible. Ezra said you sent her a text asking for her help?" "Well that's not true, I was out with Mona and forgot my phone." He tells her.

I keep looking around when something catches my eye. "Mike, come here." He walks over and I point something out. "Has that stain always been there?" I ask. "No, maybe I spilt juice or something?" He says, but I bend down and get the closer look. "That's not juice, its blood." I say. "That's it, I'm trying her phone once more." Hanna says rapidly dialling the number. Everyone becomes quiet with a noise runs through the house. We all follow it upstairs and it leads to Aria's phone. "Well no wonder she isn't answering." I say and Hanna stops ringing. "So where is my sister?" Mike asks and suddenly everyone's phones go off. I watch everyone open theirs and I open mine.

 **She'd come but her hands are tied-A**

Under the text there's a picture with Aria tied and gagged to a chair.

EZRA POV

I look at the picture and I feel my world shatter. "This can't be happening," I say, "I'm gonna kill that bastard, I'm gonna kill him." I yell. "Ezra! Yelling won't make it better." Spencer tells me and I stop. "We need to get her back. I don't care how. You know what I'm going over to the DiLaurentis house right now." I say. I charge downstairs and out the car starting the engine and taking off.

I pull up at the DiLaurentis house and the girls along with a few others pull up too. "Ezra slow down." Toby tells me, getting out of his truck in his new police uniform. "If this was Spencer, Toby I'm sure you'd be doing the same thing." I tell him and knock on the door. When it opens it Jason. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks. "Jason, your brother has kidnapped Aria and we all of the help we can get. Is Ali and your dad home?" Spencer asks and Jason nods inviting us in.

We all get seated when Toby walks in the room. "I called Tanner, we need to come clean because we need all the help we can get." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alison asks. "I don't know but what choice do we have?" Toby asks. Before anyone could answer Mr D walks in. "What's going on?" He asks. "Aria's been kidnapped by your son, that's what's going on." I snap at him even though it's not his fault, I'm still debating whether to blame him. "Well I'm sorry but I don't want to be involved. I tried to protect my family from this monster ages ago and I will do it again." He declares. "Too late dad, we're already involved whether you like it or not." Jason snaps.

NO ONE POV

Everyone had been trying to come up with a plan of what to do when there's finally a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Jason says getting up and walking away. The tension in the room only grew as Tanner walked in. "I'm here, now someone tell me what's going on?" She requests. "You know Aria?" Spencer says. "Yes, why?" "She's been kidnapped," Ezra says. "By who?" She asks, "by A." Ali says. "Who is A, what is going on, does this have something to do with Alison's disappearance?" She is only becoming more confused. "It all started the day school went back 2 years ago. Around the time Bethany Young's body was found….." Emily starts.

A POV  
I listen to the conversation happening in the DiLaurentis house, it's almost funny to listen to. How they described what Mona did and everything else leading up to me taking Aria. I look at a camera and she's still there, drugged and tied to a chair.


	8. Chapter 8: fake

CHAPTER 8

ARIA POV

I wake up and look around, I'm in my room but it looks different. Then it hits me, I'm in A's lair and they've copied my room. I go to stand up but I can't, what's going on? I look down and I see I'm tied to a chair. Please let my friends be ok, please let my family be ok, please let Ezra be ok? I fiddle as much as I can without my hands until finally the gag comes off. "Hello?" I call out hoping someone can hear me. "Is anybody there?" I yell out again until a mechanical voice starts. "Hello, welcome to the doll house. Please wait for further instructions." It says and then stops. I hear a buzzing noise and then a click like a door unlocking. What is going on?

I sit here just waiting for something to happen, it's been a while since that voice came through. Suddenly the door opens and Red Coat walks in. My eyes widen as she comes in with a knife. "Please don't hurt me." I say and she laughs. The knife goes under the ropes and she cuts me lose. I sit there still unsure of what to do, she turns around and walks out the door, closing it behind her. I slowly get up because sitting in jeans for however long can be uncomfortable. I look out the window and its grey slate, there's fake books on my fake window ledge and the room seems so bare. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it. There's clothes inside, well not many but enough to make a few mix and matches. They look so familiar and then it hits me, these are clothes I wore before Ali went missing. I change out of the clothes I'm currently wearing without feeling exposed with the camera watching because its problem nothing Charles hasn't seen already. I find the most comfortable clothes. I put on a dark grey top, belt, pair of jeans and some boots. I turn around and face the camera, trying not to be afraid. "Happy? You've dressed me up like your doll, what do you want?" I yell to the camera then a few short seconds later the mechanical voice comes into the room. "Hello, please exit your room." It says. I don't know what to do so I do what it says. I walk into the hallway and look around. The walls, floor and roof is all made of the same grey concreate, there's little lights close to the floor. I stand there for a little bit and I don't know what to do so I start to wander.

There's more doors in the hallway, I've counted another 4 so far. They all look so familiar. Then I hear screams and it hits me. These are the doors that the girls have for their rooms and that's their screams, I start to bang on the doors and call out their names. "Hanna, Hanna!" I yell, I rush across to another. "Emily, are you in there?" I yell. "Spencer!" I yell but the screams continue. There's cries, screams of help and then there's another. "ARIA HELP!" That's Mike and now I'm becoming afraid. "Mike, Mike where are you?" I yell. I run down other parts of the hallways but I can't find him. This isn't real, A has no reason to go after Mike. "You don't have him." I yell hoping A can hear me but then another scream fills the air along with the others. "ARIA! ARIA!" No this can't be happening. "EZRA! EZRA WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream and I start to cry. I block my ears and crouch down on my knees. "NOOOO!" I scream trying to block all the sounds out and suddenly they've stopped. I open my eyes and stand up. I wander a little further but very slowly. I turn a corner and there in front of me is A. "Are you happy now? You've toyed with me, what more do you want? I've never done anything to you. But I swear you god if you hurt the girls, if you hurt my family, if you hurt Ezra I will personally kill you." I tell him. "Oh Aria, this is just the beginning." He says to me but the accent isn't British, I become confused. "Why me? Wouldn't you benefit more and I'm not saying you should, but by taking Alison. I have relation to you whatsoever." I tell him. "Simple, you're friends with Ali and very close to the Hastings family which I know will affect Spencer, which will help me get her here, along with the others and Mona." He tells me and it only confirms my suspicions. "So you are Wren! You wouldn't include Spencer in a sentence for no reason." I tell him and slowly he takes his mask off. "Well done Aria, you're right I am Charles." He tells me while dropping the British accent.

SPENCER POV

I lying with my head on Toby's lap, Emily and Ali are sitting talking to each other, Caleb is sitting with Hanna in his arms and Ezra was sitting on his own. Suddenly something comes to me and I sit up. "I just realised something that helps with us saying the Wren is A." I exclaim. "What is it?" Ezra asks. "I need my phone." I jump up and grab it. I scroll through my contacts until I find the person I'm looking for. After three rings she picks up.

 _Melissa: Hey Spence,_

 _Spencer: Hi_

 _Melissa: What's up?_

 _Spencer: Just a quick question, is Wren still in London?_

 _Melissa: Yeah, I guess. We haven't spoken much lately, why?_

 _Spencer: I was just wondering, you maybe ask about a few more schools_

 _Melissa: Ok, well I have to go, bye._

I hang up and look at the others. "Melissa said Wren should be in London, because isn't too sure cause they haven't spoken." "Ok, but he stitched Caleb's arm." Toby said. "Which is why I'm going to ring Collin and ask him." I say. "Wait the same Collin that you stayed with in London?" Toby asks, to be honest it's cute when he gets protective. "Yes, Tobes I made it clear that I was still with you." I tell him and after four rings he picks up.

 _Collin: Hello?_

 _Spencer: Hi Collin, its Spencer, how are you?_

 _Collin: Oh Spencer, it's good to hear from you and I'm well. How are you?_

 _Spencer: I'm good. I'm actually wondering is Wren there please?_

 _Collin: Oh I'm assuming Melissa didn't tell you, Wren moved out. He and Melissa didn't work and he left. But he did tell me that he was planning a trip and if I'm ever interested on maybe going somewhere together give him a call._

 _Spencer: Oh, ok thanks. Well I better go, dinner won't cook itself._

 _Collin: Ok, bye_

 _Spencer: Bye._

I hang up and sit back next to Toby. "Wren moved out of his place with Melissa and Collin, but said to Collin that he was planning a trip. Which was coming here." I say. "I have a question, why were you in London?" Hanna asks. "School stuff, it was meant to be later this year but I went early." I say, "Something also felt really off when Melissa answered. Like she knew something, but she wouldn't help Wren." I say but something still seems wrong.

MIKE POV

I sit in Mona's room with her, holding her while talking but now I finally have the courage to ask her. "Mona, I know what we're all going through is hard, but um" I struggling to get the words out when she cuts in. "No Mike I didn't side with A. But this must be harder for you with Aria missing?" She says. "Yeah, I want her to be ok and safe." I say trying not to cry. "Mike, it's ok to cry. Showing emotions is something that proves you to be human, something that A doesn't have." She tells me and I kiss her on the head.

 **Hello, how r u guys. Thanks to the guest for the first review.**

 **-A**


	9. Chapter 9: Hickory Dickory Dock

CHAPTER 9

EZRA POV

I broke a plate and coffee mug earlier, Aria being missing is really taking its toll on me, but honestly why wouldn't it, she is the most important thing in world to me. I can't concentrate on anything, god I need her here with me, in my arms.

I look at the clock and it's almost 7, I might as well start dinner. Wesley has rung a few times because he's seen the news and said if he sees Aria he will let me know straight away. I don't shut my phone off anymore I'm just waiting for some good news to come through even if it's 3 o'clock in the morning. I get aa bowl down from the cupboard but as soon as I grab it, I drop it. "Fuck!" I yell. "God, I'm so sorry Aria." I say to myself and I start to cry. Suddenly my phone beeps and I might as well check it.

 **I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again-A**

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell knowing he can hear me. I said that to Aria when she came over with a pie and was feeling guilty about Shauna. I drop to my hands and knees without thinking and cut my hands on the bowl. Everything is going so wrong. I've recently just recovered from being shot, I'm back with Aria and now she's gone. Suddenly there's a knock on I door and I feel too weak to move so I just call out. "There's a spare key under the mat." I yell out, unsure of who it is. When the door opens Toby and Caleb walk in. "What happened?" Toby asks. "I broke a bowl and I'm becoming a wreak." I tell him and he helps me up. "Let's get your hand fixed and have a beer." Caleb says and I give him a look. "What if we get caught? We'll all get arrested or fined." I point out. "Nope, I'm a cop remember and personally I'm all for a beer." He says and I don't disagree.

ARIA POV  
I've been trapped in here for however long. I get enough food to keep me healthy and to keep going, A must have some soul because he's given me food that vegan's eat. I miss Ezra, the girls, Mike, my parents. I miss them all. It must be night time because lights are out and it's quiet. Suddenly there's a buzz like the one that unlocks the door and it catches my attention. I get up and go over to the door. Wren wouldn't unlock my door in the middle of the night would he? I grab the handle and it opens. I walk out into the hall and it's quiet and then it hits me. The powers out. I wander down and then the hall splits into two. I walk down the left one and keep going but then things start to click and I realise the powers coming back on. I start to run back to my room but I don't make it. The power comes on and my room locks. "Aria, Aria, Aria. You should better than to sneak around. I'll have to teach you a lesson." Wren says as he appears out of now where. "What are you taking about?" I ask. He throws something in my direction and it lets off a gas. I breathe it in and start to cough. My vision blurs and I black out.

I wake up and it takes a few blinks before my eyes come into focus. I look around, up and down. It looks like I'm in some sort of hole. "Hello?" I call but no answer. What is A going to do to me? I wrap my arms around me because I'm cold.

SPENCER POV

I'm with the girls. We decided that we need a girls night with everything going on and the boys are with Ezra. "It isn't the same without Aria." Emily says. "It'll be ok Em." Alison says trying to comfort her. Suddenly all our phones go and we all know who it is. "Who wants to open first?" Hanna asks. "We'll do it together." I say and we do. Gasps go through the house. A has sent us a picture of Aria lying on the ground in some hole.

 **If she doesn't behave, it'll get worse –A**

"We need to find her. NOW!" I say and call Toby

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10: Strands

CHAPTER 10

TOBY POV

Except for the cops and myself there are about 5 other cops at the Montgomery house. The girls are here, Ali, Jason, Caleb and Ezra are all here as well as the Montgomery's themselves. "This is ridiculous, why haven't you found my daughter?" Ella asks Tanner almost viciously. "Ms Montgomery, we're doing all we can but we barely have anything to go on." Tanner tells her. "Mom, maybe you should get some air?" Mike says to her and leads her out. I turn to face the girls who all have worried expressions. "We're doing all we can I promise." I tell them.

ARIA POV

A FEW DAYS LATER

A finally let me out of the hole, well I woke up out of the hole. I'm never letting myself be caught out again but I will continue to sneak around. I've worked out I have only a certain amount of time and to count it in my head, I'm need to find a way out and tell the girls what's going on.

I changed my clothes and put the others on a shelf so they didn't make the other ones smell. A has been kind enough to give me deodorant but nothing as good as a shower. I wonder how much longer I'm going to be here and even though it's an awful thought I have thought about A killing me here. I can't let that happen, I need to get out and I'm going to find a way. I walk over to the window and I take a good look. I need to think, what would Spencer do? She's always had that brain that just never stops thinking and then it hits me. I grab the fake books and hit the 'fake' glass window. It takes about two or three goes before it actually breaks. I stick my head out but before I can even get all of my head out, it touches the hard wall on the other side. "SHIT" I say and bring myself back inside so to speak. What am I going to do? I can't let this go on. Suddenly the mechanical voice comes on. "Please exit you room and follow the lighted pathway." It tells me. I don't want to be put in the hole again so I do what it says.

I walk out into the hall and all the lights are going one way. I walk down, turn some corners and walk some more until it stops at a big metal door. I slowly push it open and walk inside. I step inside and as soon as I do the door shuts. I turn around franticly to try and open it but it's locked. "You'll be ok Aria, you can do this" I whisper to myself. I turn back around and look at the room. It's very dull with a one light hanging from the ceiling, a table and chair in the middle of the room with something one the table. I walk over to take a closer look, there's three faces. Spencer, Emily and Hanna. Why isn't Alison's face here? There's switches above the three faces and I'm not worried. I look up at security camera and speak. "I don't want to play." I announce firmly, I don't want to be one of his dolls. "Please sit down and prepare for the game." The mechanical voice commands. "NO!" I yell and it goes again. "Please sit down and prepare for the game." "I SAID NO!" I yell again, suddenly the door opens and Redcoat comes in. I take a step backwards trying to keep some distance between us. "Sit down," she hisses and I shake my head. I hear her sigh and she pulls out a gun. "Ok, I'll sit." I tell her and I do so. She straps my waist to the chair but I'm still able to lean forward enough to push the switches. "Why isn't Alison's face her?" I ask, her voice sounds so familiar but I can't pin point it. "Charles doesn't want anything to happen to her." She tells me and realisation comes into place. "He has the girls, where are they? Why haven't I seen them, are they alright?" I beg for answers. "I don't have to tell you anything, I'll be back to untie you when the games over." She says and leaves the room. "Ready," the mechanical voice says. "I'm never ready for A's games." I whisper. "Choose to save one or all will suffer. You have ten seconds." It says. "No, I won't choose between them." I yell but the voice keeps counting down, "5...4...3...2...1" I press the switch above Spencer, as soon as I do Hanna and Emily's screams film the room. I start to cry as it continues, screams constantly filling the room and me having less time to save one of my friends. This right now, is pure torture.

SPENCER POV

Days are growing into weeks and I think everyone is barely getting any sleep. Us girls including Ali all want to stick together and so while Melissa is back from London she said that Hanna, Emily and I can stay in the barn and she'll stay in the house. Ali said she'll stay at her house but that isn't surprising really considering she's right next door. I bring coffee over for all of us ( **A/N: Including Ali)** , I think it's the only thing keeping us from dropping, well me anyway. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and I stand up to get it. "Is everything alright?" I ask Tanner as she stands in the doorway with Toby behind her. "Where's Alison?" She asks. "She's here why?" I ask but she pushes past and walks in? "Toby?" I ask him. "Spence, just don't interfere." He tells me and follows Tanner whilst holding a pair of handcuffs. I follow them back to where the girls are and what happens I never saw coming. "Alison Dilaurentis, you're under arrest for helping the recently known Charles Dilaurentis with the kidnapping of Aria Montgomery." She says and all of us are in shock. "There must be a mistake" she starts but Tanner doesn't listen and takes her out of the house.

All of us are too stunned to say anything. "But how, when, WHAT!" Hanna exclaims. "This is A," Emily says. "We need a plan. We need to get Charles to let Aria out. She hasn't done anything, it would make more sense for him to take Ali." I say trying to plot away in my head.

A POV

I watch the monitors and listen to the girls talk. I was the one who sent the tip that Alison was part of this, now just to wait until the right moment to get her here. I look at Aria who is still crying from earlier today. I made her play the game again and to be honest it's fun watching.

I listen to the girls discuss getting Aria out for even just a night, to be honest not a bad idea. Let her out and then bring her back, pulling her away from everyone once, I just need the right event for it.

ARIA POV

I dry my stinging eyes from all the crying. I need to toughen up. At one point during a new game I broke. I had to choose between people, I couldn't choose between the girls but then it made me choose between Mike and Ezra. I said I would rather suffer and then the wires that were around my wrists started to electrocute me, I still have burn marks from it but they aren't raw and bleeding anymore. I've barely gotten any sleep. A made me dye my hair a few days ago. I now have pink strands through it, he threatened to cut it off if I didn't.

SPENCER POV

"Toby, why was she arrested?" Emily asks. "You know I can't say. I could lose my job." He tells us. "Toby, please." I ask and he sighs. "We didn't tell you or the Montgomery's because we didn't want you to worry, when we were doing the sweep of the house we found some hair and it matched Alison's."

 **So what do you guys think so far?**

 **Thanks for all that reviewed. I would love some more, please recommended to friends.**

 **Xx-A**


	11. Chapter 11: Preview of Chapter 17

CHAPTER 11

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Heads up so you don't get confused. This will be a very short chapter because this one is going to be based in the future- so it'll be a scene from later in the story. Enjoy.**

ARIA POV

We're all rushing to the stairs, smoke filling up in our lungs. "Come on, let's go." Spencer yells. "Do we have everyone?" Hanna yells. I look around. I see Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Alison and Emily. "Yes now climb!" I yell. Hanna goes first followed by Emily, everyone climbs up and I go last. I start to climb up after Mona when something catches my ankle, I look down and it's a mask less Wren.

EZRA POV

I hear coughing and yelling down below. "ARIA!" I yell. "HANNA!" Caleb yells also. Toby along with the rest of Rosewood PD will be here at any moment. We pull on the door, it's really heavy. "We need to pull harder," Caleb says and we do. Finally it gives way and opens. Suddenly all the girls are rushing out, smoke following them as they do. I see Hanna in Caleb's arms. I see all the girls but Aria. "Where's Aria?" I ask frantically and the girls look around. "She was right behind me." Mona says. Suddenly there's a gunshot and a scream. "ARIA!" Most of us yell. "Spencer," I turn around and see Toby arriving and Spencer in his arms. I rush over to the door but before I get there Aria comes out with a horrified expression on her face. "Ezra!" She yells and rushes over to me. I hold her in my arms and I don't want to let her go. I hold her tightly. "He's right behind me." She says but I don't pay any attention. I let go of her a little and kiss her as hard as I can. Suddenly she screams and I feel her fall on me. "ARIA!" The girls scream. I lift one of my hands away and see it's covered in blood as Aria falls to the ground.

 **I hope this is making you want to read more and wait for this chapter. Chapter 12 will be up soon, very soon.**

 **Xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12: Verdict

CHAPTER 12

ALISON POV

I've been in jail for a week, my trail is in three days and my lawyer will be here in 5 minutes. I wonder what the girls are going through. Do they believe Tanner and Toby in the fact that I helped kidnap Aria or do they believe that I didn't do it?

I sit across from my lawyer, we've been discussing what I need to do during the trail. "Um Alison you should know, I spoke to your friends." She tells me. "Oh, what was that about?" "Whether they were going to be at the trail." She tells me and I look down. "What did they say?" "They'll be there, they also have to make a statement. So does Mona Vanderwall, Mike Montogmery and Ezra Fitz." She tells me. This could really change things.

SPENCER POV

We're all debating whether or not we believe Alison. She seems changed-ish now but in the past she would play games. "So what do we think?" I ask the others. We got everyone who's going to be at the trail to gather at The Brew. "I don't know? I just want Aria back." Mike says. "And well get her back I promise." Mona says to him and I roll my eyes. "Do we think this is part of some elaborate plan that A has?" Ezra asks. "We don't know yet, but we have to tell the truth at the trail, there can't be any covering for Ali." I say and everyone agrees.

ALISON POV

DAY OF THE TRAIL

I sit in the court room with my lawyer next to me. The only people in here besides us is all the people being questioned. "Ali before the trail starts, we wanted you to know we're only going to be telling the truth." Spencer tells me. "Ok, I understand. You want Aria back." I tell them,

Everyone has started to file in judges, the jury and anyone else who is needed here today, Caleb and Toby showed up to along with Aria's parents. "We're here today to discuss the kidnapping of Aria Montgomery." Says the lawyer who is arguing against me. "We would like to call upon Ezra Fitz to speak." He says and Ezra walks up from behind us.

EZRA POV

I place my hand on the book and the other in the air. "Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" He asks me. "I do." I say and then take a seat. "Mr Fitz, how long have you known Alison?" The lawyer asks me. "I meet Alison while I was still in college. She told me she was 21 and we spent some time together. We never had sex or anything and then I found out she was 16. I went to her house on the night of her disappearance and told her that it wasn't fair that she lied and that she wouldn't see me anymore." I say and look over at Alison who seems to have a tiny bit of regret on her face. "I see, how long have you known Aria Montgomery?" He asks, I glance up at Aria's parents who are here and take a deep breath. "I met Aria the day she came back from Iceland, we met at a bar near Hollis." I say and continue. "We didn't know how old each other was until the first day of school. We ended up falling in love, we did break up a few times but then got back together because it was what we felt was right. I'm in love with Aria Montgomery." I say. I hear a few whispers go around the room but I don't care anymore. "I see, what were you doing the day before Aria went missing?" The man asks me. "I hadn't done much. Aria and I had made plans to go to dinner that night, but she never showed up. She texted me saying her brother Mike had texted her saying he needed some help and she would be at the Grille soon but she never showed up. So I went home." I take a deep breath and let it out trying to calm my shaking hands. "I see, what lead you to know that Aria was missing?" He asks me. "Her friends showed up at my apartment wondering where she was. I said she wasn't here so we went to her house. Her brother was there and he said she wasn't there either, when we asked him about texting her he said that he didn't. That's when the text came in and Spencer found blood on the carpet." I say, a tear runny from my eye. "What was the text, may I ask?" "She'd come but her hands are tied." I say. "Thank you Mr Fitz, that's all we need from you." He tells me. I step down and sit back down next to Toby.

MIKE POV

"We would now like to call upon Mike Montgomery." I hear my name being called and I walk up the front, repeating the same sentence as Ezra. "Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" He asks me. "I do." I say. I take a seat and prepare for the questions. "Mr Montgomery, Mr Fitz said that Aria texted him that you texted your sister but then later said that you said you didn't text her, care to explain?" He asks. "I was out that day with my girlfriend Mona Vanderwall. I had left my phone at home unintentionally. When I got home and I looked at my phone there was a text from Aria saying sure. I was confused but chose to ignore it and then the next day her friends and boyfriend showed up at our house." I explain. "And had you been concerned with your sisters whereabouts on the night you were out with Ms Vanderwall?" He asks me. "No, she told our parents that she was going out to dinner with her boyfriend and was probably going to stay there." I explain. "I see. Now Mr Montgomery how long have you known Alison?" "Since she became friends with Aria, so a few years now." I say. "I see, had she ever done anything to you, pulled any pranks?" He asks. "No, not that I recall. I tended to stay away from Aria and her friends, you let girls be girls and do what they want." I tell him. "I see, thank you. You may sit back down." He tells.

I walk back and sit down next to Mona squeezing her hand tightly. "Don't be nervous," I whisper to her. "I'm not."

SPENCER POV

"Can Spencer Hastings please come up to the stand." I stand up and walk over. "Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" "I do." I take a seat and prepare for the questions to come. "Ms Hastings, you have been friends with both Aria Montgomery and Alison Dilaurentis for quite some time now, correct?" The man asks me. "Yes." I say, what does this have to do with anything. "What were you doing before you went to Mr Fitz apartment?" He asks. "I went to school, like every other normal teenager in Rosewood." I tell him. "Now Ms Hastings can you tell me do you have any thoughts that could agree with the statement that Alison went missing?" He asks. I glance at Ali with a sad but hard look on my face, where as hers looks worried. "Yes and no. All of us cared for Ali a great deal and we wouldn't have gone through what we did to get her back if we didn't. Lately she has been kind and caring. Before she went missing she did pull some pranks, she knew how to blackmail people. She practically ruled Rosewood High School and my friends and I did nothing to stop her. To challenge Ali would've been like putting a chicken in a wolf's den." I tell everyone. "I see." The lawyer says. "Ms Hastings, do you know of any motives that Alison would have against Ms Montgomery?" He asks. "No I do not." I tell him. "Thank you, you may go back to your seat." I stand up and walk past him. I sit next to Toby and lean into him. "Don't worry, everything will work out. We'll get Aria back and Ali out of this." He whispers to me.

EMILY POV

I walk up to the stands and promise to tell the truth. I sit down and take a deep breath. I don't know if my feelings for Ali will change my answers. **(A/N: I'm not a big Emison shipper but I can make an exception,)** "Ms Fields, according to Ms Hastings Alison used to play games, is that true?" He asks. "It is." I answer. "Do you have any thoughts or evidence that can prove the accused guilty or not guilty?" He asks me. "No, all I can say is, is that that night that Aria was meant to be with Ezra, Ali was with me." I tell him. "I see. Ms Fields, without being offensive, are you in a relationship with Alison Dilaurentis?" He asks me. I hear a few hushed whispers around the room but I don't care anymore, I'm not ashamed that I'm gay. "To be honest, I'm still wondering the answer to that question myself." I tell him. "Thank you, that'll be all."

I sit back down and take a deep breath.

MONA POV  
"Now Mona Vanderwall, please come forward." I walk over and promise to tell the truth. "Now Ms Vanderwall can you justify Mr Montgomery's statement that he was with you on the night of Ms Montgomery's disappearance?" He asks me. "Yes, Mike was with me that night." I tell him. "I see. Had you always had the best relationship with his sister?" He asks. "No, I hadn't always, but all I can say is I hope we can put it behind us. We've seemed to have gotten along lately." I tell him. "And what about your relationship with Alison Dilaurentis?" I take a deep breath. "I have had more of a bad relationship with Alison then good. Before she went missing Alison used to bully me a lot but the night she disappeared she gave me some styling tips and that was it. Alison's friends apologised for what she did but I know it wasn't their fault. Like Spencer said, anyone who tried to stand up to her, it was pointless." I explain. "To be honest Ms Vanderwall, we don't need much from you. You may take a seat."

I sit down next to Hanna, "you're next." I say.

HANNA POV

I take a seat. "Now Ms Marin, I have been informed that before Alison went missing you looked different. Would you like to elaborate?" "Before Ali went missing I didn't look like this, I was called Hefty Hanna." I say. "What changed?" He asks. "I became friends with Mona, we were both lower on the stylish scale you could say. We helped each other and became like this." I say. "Why didn't you do that while Alison was around?" He asks. "I just didn't." I tell him. "I see. Now Ms Marin, do you believe Alison to be guilty or not guilty?" He asks. "I don't know how to answer that. Like it's been said she used to play games and tricks on people, things we probably should've stopped but if we didn't care about her we wouldn't have tried to find her when we found out she was alive." I say. "Thank you, that's all." I sit back down.

ALISON POV

I wait for the jury's decision. I'm scared, worried about what they'll do to me. I know I had nothing to do with Aria's kidnapping, I just wonder if my friends believe me and what they have said will impact on the jury's decision.

Finally the time comes for the answer. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asks. A woman stands up and speaks. "We have your honour. In the event of Alison Dilaurentis being accused of helping kidnap Aria Montgomery, we the jury find Alison DiLaurentis guilty." As soon as I hear the word guilty I can't breathe. I look back at my friends and start to cry, everyone has shocked look on their faces. I feel handcuffs on my wrist and I slowly pulled away from everyone.

 **Hope you like this More will be up soon, but not too soon.**

 **Kisses –A**


	13. Chapter 13: Low Key

CHAPTER 13

ARIA POV

I eat the small amount of food that I've been given when the mechanical voice comes through. "Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival." I says. I hear the door unlock and I slowly walk towards it.

I walk into the hallway and it goes off again. "Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival." It says. I walk into her room and it's the exact same as her house. Big bed, light pink walls, a table with cushioned chairs by the fake window. There's boxes on the bed and I open one. I pull out a newspaper. I don't know if it's real or not but I read it anyway.

 **ROSEWOOD OBSERVER**

 **THE DISAPPERNCE OF ARIA MONTGOMERY CONTINUES**

 **Just yesterday Alison Dilaurentis, the girl that everyone loved was held trail for helping the recently known Charles Dilaurentis in the kidnapping of her friend.**

 **Aria Montgomery has been missing for over a month and recently strands of hair in the Montgomery house that matched Alison's. People who were questioned at the trail consisted of Spencer Hastings (friend of both), Emily Fields (friend to both), Hanna Marin (friend to both), Ezra Fitz (boyfriend to Ms Montgomery), Mike Montgomery (brother to Ms Montgomery) & Mona Vanderwall (boyfriend to Mike Montgomery and both known and interacted with both Alison Dilaurentis and Aria Montgomery.)**

 **In the trail held yesterday, after all names above had been asked the jury reached the decision that Ms Alison Dilaurentis was in fact guilty.**

 **The teenagers whereabouts is still unknown and Rosewood PD are continuing to search for the missing girl, if anyone knowns anything please contact Rosewood PD.**

 **More to come.**

I set the paper down. I'm shocked, A has set Ali up to get her here. The whole of Rosewood now thinks that she is part of my kidnapping. I start to unpack Ali's things into her room, it now seems more like hers then before with all her stuff in here. I look up at the camera confused. "Why Charles, why?" I say plainly. "Please return to your room." The mechanical voice says.

I walk into my room and the door closes behind me and locks. I don't think I'm as afraid anymore. I still worry about if I do something and Charles hurts my family or friends. I've been wandering around at night. There's a door which I'm assuming leads outside but it's locked and then done another hall there's another door but it's sealed like a vault.

EZRA POV

7:00 pm

It's the day before Christmas Eve and tomorrow night is the ball or party hosted by the Dilaurentis's. I look at the two presents on the coffee table. They were gifts for Aria, things I was going to give her today to wear tomorrow night. Suddenly my phone beeps and I look at it.

 **You want to see your girl? Put the dress and earrings you were going to give her on the steps of Rosewood High after nightfall, then leave. –A**

I look outside and it's getting dark. I grab the presents and rush down to my car. If this gives me the chance to see Aria and possibly keep her here then I'll do anything.

I pull up outside Rosewood High and set the presents on my lap. I pull a card out of the glove box, grab a pen and write in it.

 _My darling Aria,_

 _I miss you so much. A requested I hand these over so I can see you, I pray you get these gifts. I was going to give them to you the day before Christmas Eve, that's today. God we all miss you so much. I hope you're ok. Alison's trail was hectic-ish, we had to make statements. Mike did well, he held it together. He's had some trouble staying calm, I bought The Brew and so to help take his mind off things I got him to help me._

 _Toby told me Spencer ended up breaking plates and cups and he held her while she cried a lot, Caleb says he tries to get Hanna to talk to him about how she feels but she doesn't and as for Emily I'm not too sure but she seems ok._

 _God I love you so much, I hope I'll see you soon. I promise Aria I will do everything I can to get you out._

 _All my love, Ezra._

 **(A/N: I know there's been nothing about crying or Mike not staying calm but cause I've jumped a few weeks I can add some stuff.)**

I seal the envelope, get out of my car and grab the gifts. I set them on the steps off Rosewood High, I can't believe I'm trusting something for Aria with this monster. I get in my car and drive away. We arranged to have younger look cops and detectives at the ball, Toby will be there with his gun under his tux **(A/N: Toby didn't break his leg in my story and Spencer did go to his presentation dinner)** and apparently Detective Holbrook will be there too.

ARIA POV

I wake up and there's two boxes with a pair of silver shoes sitting beside them. A better not have some sick idea that I'll do anything with him. I get up and walk over. I look over at the note on top. _'These are for tonight, -A'_

I grab the card on top and open it. I read all of Ezra's beautiful words and I cry when I finish it. "I love you too Ezra." I whisper. I open the first present and inside are a beautiful set of earrings. I open the next one and there's a beautiful silver dress inside. It's almost Christmas, wow. I've been in here that long. I hope my family's ok. If is planning on torturing Ezra by getting me in these clothes and sending pictures to Ezra he's wrong, I know I'll end up wearing them anyway.

HOURS LATER

"Please put on your gifts and exit your room." The mechanical voice says. I'm now more afraid so I do what it says. I try not to think about the hole and I wonder if I was ever caught doing anything again would my punishment be worse.

I put on the dress, the shoes and the earrings. I apply some make up that was in my room and put my hair in a side plait. I exit my room and stand in the cold hallway. I walk forward a little but nothing happens. I go to turn back to my room but then someone coughs behind me, I turn around and once again a masked A stands in front of me. "What do you want?" I ask afraid. "Why are you so afraid Aria? Don't you want to see your friends and your darling Ezra?" His name catches my attention. "What?" I ask confused. Before anymore happens I'm in hailing smoke. I feel a pair of arms catch me and I black out.

I wake up confused. I look around and suddenly I see why I'm here. The Dilaurentis ball, I've been a few times, I look at the note in my hands and it reads I must be at 'Alison's grave' by the morning or he'll kill someone I care about. I had spoken to Ezra about going and he agreed. I approach the building and walk inside.

EZRA POV

I stand inside with everyone. Emily and Paige are dancing together, so are Spencer and Toby as well as Hanna and Caleb. My phone goes off and I don't want to look at it but I know I have to.

 ** _You have until the morning –A_**

What is he going on about now, I can hear gasps around the room but my eyes are still on my phone. He's already taken the love of my life what more can he do. "Ezra!" I hear a voice call. I look up and Aria is standing in front of me with everyone in the room looking at her. She's wearing the dress and earrings I wanted to give her. I rush over and pull her into my arms

ARIA POV

I cling my arms around his neck and I feel him cry a little. "I love you," I whisper and he pulls away smiling. I look at my friends who are also crying. I kiss Ezra as hard as I can, never wanting to let go.

 **Hope you're liking it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Stealing Kisses

CHAPTER 14

ARIA POV

I stand in Ezra's arms for a little longer and pull away. I look up at his big eyes and he gives me a nod. "Go over there, they're you're friends." He tells me. I rush over to the girls and cry my heart out. "I've missed you guys so much." I tell them. "We've missed you too." Emily says. "Can we go somewhere less crowded to talk?" I ask and they nod.

We all walk behind a curtain leading to a small room with seats and a couch/sofa type thing. "Are you ok, are you hurt?" She asks. "I'm fine, except for these." I hold up my wrists so all can see and I feel Ezra's hands come onto my shoulders. "What did that monster do to you?" He asks. "A made me play games, in one of them I had to choose between you guys and at one point it wanted me to choose between Ezra and Mike. I said no and he burnt my wrists." I explain. "Aria, I'm sorry but we need to know. Is Wren A?" Toby asks me. I nod slowly. "Yes, he is. He also made me but stuff in Ali's room, like he was getting ready for Ali to come to what I call the Dollhouse." I say. "Aria, can I call your family and tell them you're here?" Toby asks. "Yes, please. I need them to see I'm ok. But before you do there's something you all need to know." I tell them. "What is it?" Spencer asks. "Wren told me that if I don't meet him at a spot by the morning he would kill someone I care about. That could be any of you or my family. So please don't stop me, I can't lose any of you." I say. "Aria, I can't lose you again, please don't listen to him. We know who A is now, we can catch him." Ezra pleads to me. I turn to face him. "Ezra, I would back down to that place a thousand times over if it meant keeping you and anyone else I care about safe." I kiss him softly when Toby gets our attention. "I called your family and Tanner is on her way here too." He says.

We didn't go back out to the rest of Rosewood. I explain what A did to me and I repeatedly said sorry over and over but I'm told it isn't my fault. I see Paige holding Emily's hand, Hanna holding Caleb's and Spencer with Toby. "Aria!" I look over and see Mike with our parents and Mona behind him. I jump up and hug him tightly. "Mike, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I whisper and we both cry. This is my little brother and I won't let anyone hurt him. I feel my parents arms come around us. "My girl." I hear dad say. I pull away and look up at him. I hug him tightly. "Mummy." I whisper and I feel her hugging me too. "I'm so glad you're ok." She whispers and plants a kiss on my head. I pull away and smile, I look over and see Mona standing there awkwardly. "It's good to see you too Mona." I hug her softly and then return to Ezra's side, his arm circling around my waist. "You're coming home with us tonight." Dad says but I shake my head. "I can't." I tell them. "Aria, you've been missing for more than two months, you're coming home." Mum says. "I can't, A threatened to kill one of you. Any of you and I can't risk that." I say. "We won't let that happen." I see Tanner appear behind my family. "You don't know what A's capable of though, we do." Caleb says. "Well what can we do?" She asks, "Nothing. But you need to release Ali, she isn't part of this. Ezra, can we please dance. I'm making the most of this night." I say and he nods.

We've been dancing for what I'd say an hour and I don't want to do this any differently. "I love you so much." He whispers. "I love you too." I tell him. "Promise me when I go you'll find me?" I ask him. "Aria I can't let you go again, but I promise no matter what I'll find you." He tells me.

I stopped dancing with Ezra and started dancing with the girls. This is how it should be, us dancing and singing off key all night. My parents are still here with Mike and Mona but people have started leaving, I look at the clock and its 11:30. I walk over to Ezra and whisper in his ear. "Can we go back to your place?" I ask and he nods. I walk over to the girls and say bye and I say bye to my family as well. I don't know if they think they've convinced me to stay but I'm going back. I can't risk losing anyone.

We pull up at his place and as soon as we reach the front door, I kiss him as passionately as I can. I want to remember this kiss for as long as I can because I don't know when I'll see him again. We get inside and we've barely broken away except getting some air before stealing another kiss from each other.

NEXT MORNING

4:00 AM

I wake up and look at the clock, I need to go. A's probably waiting for me and I half to walk. I quietly slip out of Ezra's bed, me wearing only my underwear and his shirt, we didn't have sex because I'm under 18 and he isn't and we don't want to do anything that'll get anyone in trouble. I grab some pants of mine that have been in Ezra's draws and some black flats I left here also. I fold my dress up and put it on the coffee table along with the shoes and earrings. I write a note and I cry as I do.

 _My darling, sweet, wonderful Ezra._

 _God I love you so much and thank you so much for a wonderful evening. I know you and everyone wanted me to stay but I can't risk Charles killing anyone, I can't risk him killing you. I left you my dress, shoes and earrings because I don't trust that Charles will let me keep them, keep them safe and hopefully I'll be able to wear them again one day. Please don't ever stop trying to find me and I'll keep fighting to find a way back to you and everyone. Tell everyone I love them that does include Toby, Caleb, Paige and yes even Mona._

 _I love you so much and I promise we will be together, please don't let the girls do anything stupid. I don't want them to end up here._

 _All my love forever, Aria_

I set the note on top and kiss him on the head once more. I silently slip out of the apartment.

By the time I reach Ali's grave Wren is already there. "I thought I would have to drag you out of his bed?" He says not using his British accent anymore. "You'll leave them alone and if you don't promise I will run right now and try to escape you." I snap at him and he laughs. Suddenly something hard hits me on the back of the head and I black out.

I walk up and I can feel myself being carried. I keep my eyes closed and listen. "How are we going to get Alison here?" I hear a familiar women's voice ask. "Don't worry CeCe, everything will work out. Ali's being transferred to another facility, they don't know she wasn't part of this yet." Wren answers. CeCe is a part of this? Now's my chance. I snap my eyes open and jerk out of their arms. I fall to the floor and stand up quickly. "I thought you were loyal to Ali, CeCe?" I ask and she laughs. "I was with Charles long before then." She says. I start to run towards the ladder and climb up but Charles catches me and pulls me down. I start to fight back, I feel a sharp pain in my arm and look over to see CeCe pulling out a needle. "What did you do?" I ask starting to feel very drowsy. "Just something to knock you out for six hours, maybe send a message to your family." He whispers in my ear and I fall asleep.

EZRA POV

I go over to the Montgomery house and everyone's there including Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Paige, Caleb, Mona and of course the Montgomery's. "Toby will be here soon." Spencer says. "Um I have something that you should all hear." I say. I pull out Aria's letter and go to read it but I can't get the words out without crying. "Would you like me to read it?" Spencer offers and I nod my head. I hand the letter to her and she reads.

My darling, sweet, wonderful Ezra.

God I love you so much and thank you so much for a wonderful evening. I know you and everyone wanted me to stay but I can't risk Charles killing anyone, I can't risk him killing you. I left you my dress, shoes and earrings because I don't trust that Charles will let me keep them, keep them safe and hopefully I'll be able to wear them again one day. Please don't ever stop trying to find me and I'll keep fighting to find a way back to you and everyone. Tell everyone I love them that does include Toby, Caleb, Paige and yes even Mona.

I love you so much and I promise we will be together, please don't let the girls do anything stupid. I don't want them to end up here.

All my love forever, Aria

I start to cry and see some of the others are too. There's a knock on the door and Mike goes to answer it. Toby walks in with Tanner following, a terrible look on his face. "Toby what is it?" Spencer asks. "We've have terrible news, I'm so sorry." He says

TOBY POV

EARLIER THAT DAY

I'm getting ready to go over to the Montgomery's with Tanner when she calls me to her office. "Officer Cavanaugh, a word." She calls.

I walk into her office and she hands me a picture, I'm shocked. Aria lying on a metal table, a white sheet covering her from the chest down. Writing on it reading.

 **Look what I'm capable of when she fights back –A**

I take a better look at the picture and then it hits me. "Why does it look like she's in a morgue?" I ask. "Because that's what the room is." Tanner says. "How am I going to tell the Montgomery's?" I ask.

NO ONE POV

BACK AT THE MONTGOMERY HOUSE

"I don't know how to say this but we have reason to believe Aria has been killed." Toby says and hands Ella and Byron the picture. "NOO!" Ella starts to cry hysterical.

SPENCER POV

I feel like I'm about to fall down. Cries and screams are the only thing that can be heard. I feel Toby hold on to me and I cling to him crying so hard. "She can't be Toby, please, she can't be." I wail. I look at the girls and they're crying just as bad as I am. "I promise Spencer, I promise we'll find her. This picture could just be her unconscious." He whispers to me but I still cling to him in tears. "Ezra, are you ok?" I hear Mike ask. I look over and in a second I see Ezra collapse.

EZRA POV

BEFORE HE COLLASPED

The love of my life, the only person I care about is gone. She's dead. I cling to the first thing I can grab. I'm feeling light headed and very dizzy, I want to vomit and cry at the same time. "Ezra, are you ok?" I hear Mike's sob filled voice ask. Before I can answer, I black out.

 **Hope you're liking it, this is the fast I've ever updated.**


	15. Chapter 15: Presents

CHAPTER 15

ARIA POV

I wake up back in room, still in my clothes and Ezra's shirt. I never taking his shirt off, I'm thinking right now it's the only thing that'll keep me sane. I look over and see food on 'my' desk. I stand up and eat it. And then I realise it, my door is open. It never is. I walk towards it and it's different, shiny almost. I reach out to it and my hand touches a flat surface. Glass, why would A put glass in front of my door? He already has me trapped underground and threatened to kill someone I love if I didn't return from the ball or then Ezra's bed. I start to her voices and I stay where I'm standing. Suddenly Wren and now CeCe comes into appearance, OH MY GOD, they have Ali. "HEY, HEY!" I yell but they don't even flinch. "CeCe, stop for a second." Wren commands and walks over to me. "I know you can hear me Aria and I know you're there because of the camera in your room. I now have Alison and there's now a one way, sound proof mirror between your room and out here. Out here obviously being the mirror. I can't have you helping all your friends now can I?" He laughs and returns to CeCe, walking off with Ali unconscious. What the hell is she doing here?

ALISON POV

I'm sitting in the van on our drive back to Rosewood from the facility I was held at. Apparently Aria had shown up at my family's ball and said that I didn't have a part in this then disappeared again to protect everyone. At least I get to go home, back to my family and friends. Suddenly the truck shakes violently and I bang my head on the metal interior. The light inside turns off and the truck stops. I don't hear the radio playing from the driver's seat anymore. I hear rustling outside and I shuffle to the back of the van. Suddenly the doors swing open and there is A. My eyes widen and I feel my chest tighten a little. Smoke suddenly fills the van and I fall into a dark sleep.

I wake up, in my room. WHAT THE HELL! Why would A kidnap me and then bring me to my room when I was already on my why home? I stand up and realise I'm still in this orange jumpsuit. I walk towards me door, grab the handle and try to open it but it's locked. "What is going on?" I say out loud, I turn around and then I see it, a security camera. Which can only mean I'm in the dollhouse.

Shortly after my family's ball the girls had rung me and explained everything with Aria, how she came and left, and how she is now apparently dead. "Please get changed and wait for instructions." A voice says, it must come through a speaker because there is no one in here. I do what it says because as well as the girls telling me about this place, they also told me what A did to Aria when she didn't follow instructions.

SPENCER POV

We've got everyone over at my house from friends, to boyfriends/girlfriends, to siblings, to parents which includes Mr Dilaurentis. "You guys realise that if Aria…" I'm struggling to get the words out,"…is dead, then Charles has nothing left to hold against us. All of our secrets have practically been spilled." I say. "That's true, if Charles has nothing on us then we can bring him down and this can be over." Toby says. Suddenly everyone's phone goes off, including all the parents. I look at my phone and then around the room and clearly everyone is as shocked as me.

 **I always have something that you want and they aren't just answers -A**

Suddenly Mr D's phone rings and the words that follow can't be good. He hangs up and looks at everyone. "Alison's van back to Rosewood has stopped, she's missing and the driver's unconscious. She said they'll investigate the area more later this evening, when Cavanaugh here is back on duty." He says. "This can only mean one thing." Emily says. "What is that?" Jason asks. "Charles has Ali and I have a feeling Aria isn't dead either." Mona says. "Why Mona?" Mike asks. "Well think about it, if she was really dead and we were all saw about it, it would've been released to the public but it isn't. Charles loves to torture us so wouldn't he have shown us how she died and if it was painful? He didn't, which can only mean she isn't dead." She explains and to be honest she could be right.

ARIA POV

I've been trapped in here for a while, well my room, I've been in this dollhouse for ages. I've watched Ali go back and forth, I've her come back with tears but no burn marks or anything. Maybe she isn't as strong as everyone thought but strong enough to choose. I tried to get Ali's attention by calling out and banging my fists on the glass but it's clearly very strong, strong enough to keep me in but everyone out but somehow a keeps getting food in here which at the moment I must be grateful for.

EZRA POV

"So now Alison is missing as well as Aria." I say quite frustrated. "Yes, we've been searching all night for clues at the Apple Farm but nothing has turned up." Toby says. "What about the barn there?" Mrs Hastings asks. "We're currently getting a warrant to search it and hopefully when we do something'll turn up and hopefully it'll help us determine whether or not Aria is gone, Mr & Ms Montgomery, Mike I'm so sorry for bringing it up again, I know it must be hard on you, all of you." Toby says. We've been meeting at the Montgomery's every week for a while now. We need all the help we can get. "Mike, can I talk to you please?" Mona asks him and they walk out of the room. God that girl better not be breaking up with him now, I think to myself.

MIKE POV

I take Mona upstairs to my room and close the door. "What's going on?" I ask, god if she breaks up with me it better be quick. "I wanted to give you something." She says and hands me something. It's little, with a USB plug in on the end. "What is it?" I ask her but her answer is cryptic. "You don't need to worry about it. But if the girls and I ever go missing give this to Caleb and he'll know what to do." She tells me.

 **SO SORRY FOR TAKING AGES, BEEN VERY BUSY**


	16. Chapter 16: Devils need love so does A

CHAPTER 16

ARIA POV

I haven't changed tops since I left Ezra but I've changed my other clothes, although his smell is starting to go away but I leave it on anyway. I've had enough of this, A can't keep me locked in here for ever. I stand up and smack the glass in the same spot I've been hitting for weeks and suddenly it makes a sound. I pull my hand away and I've cracked it. "ALI PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR ROOM!" The voice says. I hit it again and it cracks even more. I smack it once more and it shatters. Glass convers the floor but thankful I'm wearing shoes. I step out into the hallway just as Ali turns the corner. "Aria!" She runs over and we hug each other. "You're here and alive." She says and I nod, "alive?" I'm now confused. "Aria, you're family and the girls think you're dead" She tells me, "but you're ok though, right?" "Yeah, Ali you need to go, Charles will be here any minute. Run Ali." I tell her. She nods and runs to her room. A short few seconds later Charles appears masked once more. "This cannot continue Ms Montgomery." He tells. "You cannot keep us down here like your dolls." I snap. "I can until I have all of you here. Now let's see how you like that hole again shall we?" He says. I feel four hands grab me and I look to my sides. Redcoat or now CeCe Drake on one side and the nameless black widow on the other. "Bring her." Charles says and they drag me along to follow.

SPENCER POV

The girls and I went out to lunch today. We decided that we need to just go out and hopefully have a normal day. "So what are we going to get?" Mona asks. "Not sure yet." Hanna says and I just shrug as well as Emily. Suddenly all of our phones go off. "Great, can't we have a normal day?" Emily asks and we pick up our phones.

 **You want to see your girls, go to Tyler State Park and then wander in –A**

"Should we?" Hanna asks. "Yes we should." Mona says. "But if we go missing that's less help then what we already have." Spencer. "No, I have a plan. So if we go missing we'll be found. I promise." Mona whispers and bloody hell she better be right, I think.

"Mum, we're just going out." I tell her. "Ok, be safe and back by 10." She says. I walk outside and get into the car where the girls were waiting. "Are we sure about this?" Hanna asks. "We have to be, Mona has a plan so we must trust her on it." I say and drive away from my house.

By the time we get there it's almost nine o'clock. "Are we ready?" I ask and everyone nods. We all get out and wander in. I link arms with Emily and Mona and Hanna join arms. "Let's go."

We've been wandering around for a while when I hear a crunch of a twig. "I'm not the only one who heard that am I?" Mona asks. "I heard it." I whisper. Suddenly all our phones beep. When we opened them the light from the casted shadows in the trees above us.

 **Good things come to those who deserve them, better not follow in Aria's footsteps.**

 **Good luck bitches –A**

"A must be close." Mona whispers. Suddenly there's a crunch of leaves and we all turn around to become face to face with Charles. "Better behave." He whispers. He throughs something in our direction and it hits the ground. Smoke fills around us and I pass out.

EZRA POV

I'm around at the Montgomery's ( **A/N: I know Ella and Byron aren't together, it's just easier)** for dinner, it's happened a few times over the past few weeks which for me is a good thing before I feel more accepted by them now, especially Byron. "Ezra, dinner will be on the table in a minute." Ella calls. "Alright, thank you." I say. I head towards the table when my phone goes off. I grab it and what it reads is torture for me.

 **Just so you know in case you missed your missing shirt, she died in it. –A**

I lean on the wall and silent tears stream down my face. I hear footsteps come closer and Ella's voice follows. "I'm sorry, I know it's a late dinner, Ezra what's wrong?" I hand her my phone and her facial expression that follows is awful and she starts to cry. "Oh..Ezra I'm so…sorry." I stutters through tears. "No, I am. She's your daughter, it's harder on you." I tell her straightening my posture. "No, Ezra stop. It's the same for all of us. She is our daughter but she was also you girlfriend, you were her first true love. The boy she dated in Iceland, she didn't love him the way she loves you. Now come on, let's eat." She tells me and I walk with her towards the table.

Eating dinner with the Montgomery's is good. Mike and I've bonded over these past few weeks, Ella and I have you could say mended our relationship back to the friendly way we were towards to each other before she found out about me and Aria, as for Byron well he's now more accepting of me and we're sort back to getting along like friends. "So um Mike, if it's ok with your parents would you like to help out again tomorrow at the Brew?" I ask. "Sure, mum, dad can I go?" He asks and they both agree. "So long as you're careful." Ella says.

NO ONE POV

The girls are in the dollhouse and when they woke they all had different reactions. Spencer quickly sat up and ripped the covers off. Hanna leaped out of bed and rushed over to the door to open it and Emily she scurried backwards in her bed almost hitting her head. Mona however when she woke her room wasn't as nice. The walls were black, her bed was a plain mattress with a pillow and a blanket.

SPENCER POV

I yank the doona off and see there's nothing under it except me. I look around and this room looks almost like mine except with a lot less stuff. I jump out of bed and pick up what is meant to be the rocking chair the Toby made me. It has a barcode on the bottom. I through it at the glass window in anger. I walk over to the door and try to open it but it's firmly locked. "HELLO!" I yell but no one answers. Then it hits me, we're in the dollhouse

EMILY POV

I almost smack my head on the bedhead of this bed. I get out of it and head over to the window, all it is on the other side is just what looks to be hard grey stuff. I see a little red dot reflecting on it and I turn around to see a security camera in my room. "SPENCER. HANNA, MONA! IS ANYONE HERE?" I yell out but there's no answer. I look around and it's almost like my room. The space of it is the same but there's less stuff.

HANNA POV

I leaped out of the bed and headed straight for the door but it's firmly locked. If this is Charles's idea of a game it isn't a game. I pick up the phone on the bedside table but its dead, not surprising really. The room is so plain and dull, well an A version of dull.

MONA POV

A way out doesn't seem possible at the moment. The room is black and dark but light enough so I can see what's in here. This is nothing like what I thought it would be. Why would A put me in here? God I can only hope that Mike remembers to give Caleb that tracker.

ARIA POV

I'm in the hole again and it's cold, but thankfully I had a jacket over Ezra's shirt at the time and A didn't take it from me. I need to find a way to let me family know I'm ok. They and everyone thinking I'm dead is awful. Suddenly I hear the big door open and then I see A appear. "Wren, I'm begging you. Tell my family I'm alive. PLEASE!" I beg. I hear him sigh. "Well I guess it would cause them more pain again. But then I know what to do. CeCe lower me in." He commands and CeCe appears.

Wren is now in the hole and I've backed myself against the wall. He comes closer. "Want do you want?" I whisper, afraid. Suddenly he kisses me, but I kick him off as hard as I can. "What are you doing? I thought you had a thing for Spencer?" I ask him. "Yes but I just wanted to see what it was like kissing you, if it was as good as kissing Spencer." He whispers and comes close again. Suddenly he flips me round so my back is on his chest and he has a knife to my neck. I feel his breath on my neck and he whispers in my ear. "Just so you know you're friends are here and well if they don't behave they'll be punished." His voice mixed with both his normal voice and British accent. He pushes the knife slightly harder against me which makes it hurt more but not enough to draw blood. "CeCe take the picture but don't send the text till more, you know keep the suspense going." Wren calls out. Suddenly the flash appears but then quickly goes away. "Goodnight Aria." He whispers.


	17. Chapter 17: Guns 'n' Roses or Kisses

CHAPTER 17

EZRA POV

Mike and I rocked up at the Brew a few minutes ago and got straight work but our concentration was ruined when our phones went off. I looked at it couldn't believe what I was seeing. "She's alive." Mike whispers and then more texts follow from family members.

Mike and I went to Toby's loft where he and Caleb were waiting. "Hey what have we got?" I ask. "Nothing so far. Every time I go to track the texts it fails." He explains. "Wait did you say track?" Mike interrupts. "Yeah," Caleb answers and Mike comes over. "Mona said if she and the girls go missing to give you this." Mike explains and hands Caleb something.

CALEB POV

As soon as Mike hands me the device I know what it is. I plug it in and get to work. "Mona was a smart girl. She gave you a tracking device Mike. She must have put the other part in her. She gave this to you probably because she knew she and girls would go missing." I explain. I plug it in and wait for it to load. "Would it still be active, Charles could've disabled it?" Toby asks and I shrug. "It shouldn't be but if he did it won't matter, the good thing about these is that they always show the last active location." I say and wait for it to load. Suddenly 4 phones beep in the room. "What now?" Ezra mutters to himself.

EZRA POV  
I open my phone and I scroll through my contacts and find the one I'm looking for. It takes a few rings and she picks up. "Hi Ella, its Ezra. We were sent a text from A, a little while ago, Aria's alive." I tell her.

SPENCER POV

"Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway." A voice says and I hear a buzz. I walk over and open the door. I step into the dark gloomy hallway and then Emily, Hanna and Ali appear. "Oh my god." We all rush over and hug each other when Hanna brings one thing to our attention. "Where's Mona?" She asks. "I don't know." I say. "Guys let's go, Charles's games aren't nice." Ali says.

We walked for a minute or two until we stopped at the door where the flashing lights ended. "Who's going to open it?" Hanna asks. "I will." Emily says. Slowly we watch her open the door and it reveals Ali's lounge room. "I'm confused." Hanna says. We all walk in and look around. Suddenly there's a slam and once again the door is closed and locked.

I can tell that all of us are very confused.

NO ONE POV

The girls just tried to act normal and figure out what's going on. Ali played the piano a little but then joined the others in conversation. The discussed as to how this must be the dollhouse, how Aria was alive and then it came into realisation that they haven't seen her and that A could make them play the games that Aria played.

ARIA POV

I wake up in my room again but when I look over the door is left ajar. Another game. I walk over cautious of my movements, if the girls are here then there's a good chance that A has won. I stand close to the doorway and put my hand out. I touch it and it electrocutes me. "OWW!" I cry and hold my hand in the other, squeezing it to try and help with the pain. Suddenly I hear voices in the hallway. I write on a piece of paper praying it's the girls and that there's no camera's in the hallway suddenly they appear. Our gazes lock and they run over. "STOP! It's electric." I yell and they halt very quickly. "You're ok?" Emily asks and I nod. "There's no cameras pointing over here is there?" I whisper to them. I see Spencer lock around and then shake her head. I hold up the note and they read very quickly. "Understand?" I ask and they all nod. "Have you seen Mona?" Hanna asks. "No, I woke up moments before you guys appeared, why?" I ask. "She's here with us but we haven't seen her," Spencer explains. "We're going to get out and find her." I whisper. "Please enter your rooms and find your new clothes." I mechanical voice commands. "One last thing, is that his?" Emily asks, pointing to Ezra's shirt. "Yeah, now go. When you don't do what your told it isn't pretty." I tell them and they rush over, slamming doors following after they disappear.

EZRA POV

Caleb managed to locate the girls to Tyler State Park, Rosewood PD (Tanner, Toby and a few detectives) have been here for hours along with the girl's parents, siblings and partners. "So what can we do?" Mike asks. "We go tonight. Aria's been trapped there for far too long and the girls shouldn't be down there either." I say. "He's right, no more waiting. We've been trying to capture A for far too long. It stops tonight." Toby says. "So, what do you propose?" Tanner asks. "Ezra and I go in the car, with me following Mona's tracking signal. The rest of you follow closely behind with an ambulance, we don't know what to expect their condition to be. As for all of you (A/N: the parents and siblings) wait and we'll let you know. All of us coming could be too risky." Caleb says. "So you expect us just to sit by and wait?" Melissa asks. "Yes Miss Hastings. After you're recent explaination of Charles or Wren threatening to kill Spencer, I think that Mr Rivers's idea is perfect." Tanner agrees. "Then let's go." Toby says.

It won't take us long to get out to the park so we're leaving right now.

ARIA POV

I hear the generator shut down and walk over to my door. The electricity is off so I rush out and yell out to the girls. "COME ON OUT! The powers off, let's go." I yell. Doors open and they all come out. "We need to find Mona." Hanna says.

After a bunch off yell we find her, in a dark shut off room. "Are you ok?" Hanna asks hugging her friend. "Yes, I can only assume that Charles wanted me locked away so I couldn't help you, I started the game and now he's trying to continue it but more violently." She says. "We need to go, but first here." I hand a box of matches. "We're going to set fires to our rooms to distract Charles while we escape. I know how to get out but we don't have long." I instruct.

We run back and in a matter of seconds all of our rooms are a light with smoke slowly coming out. Sirens start to go and we rush out. I lead the girls to the ladder and I hope we can get out in time.

A POV

I see smoke start to fill the girl's rooms and they think I'm stupid. When the power starts to come back on, the cameras are the first thing to work. I rush out not bothering with a mask. I rush past my vault and I'm almost at the girls, aww Aria is going to get it. She destroyed the only things I had left of my life before Radley. I reach the girls and they're all climbing. I rush over and know they haven't seen me. Aria is starting to climb the ladder and I latch onto her. She looks down at me terrified and screams.

ARIA POV

We're all rushing to the stairs, smoke filling up in our lungs. "Come on, let's go." Spencer yells. "Do we have everyone?" Hanna yells. I look around. I see Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Alison and Emily. "Yes now climb!" I yell. Hanna goes first followed by Emily, everyone climbs up and I go last. I start to climb up after Mona when something catches my ankle, I look down and it's a mask less Wren.

EZRA POV

I hear coughing and yelling down below. "ARIA!" I yell. "HANNA!" Caleb yells also. Toby along with the rest of Rosewood PD will be here at any moment. We pull on the door, it's really heavy. "We need to pull harder," Caleb says and we do. Finally it gives way and opens. Suddenly all the girls are rushing out, smoke following them as they do. I see Hanna in Caleb's arms. I see all the girls but Aria. "Where's Aria?" I ask frantically and the girls look around. "She was right behind me." Mona says. Suddenly there's a gunshot and a scream. "ARIA!" Most of us yell. "Spencer," I turn around and see Toby arriving and Spencer in his arms. I rush over to the door but before I get there Aria comes out with a horrified expression on her face. "Ezra!" She yells and rushes over to me. I hold her in my arms and I don't want to let her go. I hold her tightly. "He's right behind me." She says but I don't pay any attention. I let go of her a little and kiss her as hard as I can. Suddenly she screams and I feel her fall on me. "ARIA!" The girls scream. I lift one of my hands away and see it's covered in blood as Aria falls to the ground.

ARIA POV

The pain is excruciating. I drop to the ground in Ezra's arms. I hear the girl's screams of terror. "I love you." I whisper to Ezra. "No, Aria no. You're going to be ok, if I can get through it you can." He whispers to me. My mind quickly flashes back to when Ezra was shot and me crying for him begging him not to close his eyes. I return to the present. "We need an ambulance, NOW!" I can just make out Spencer's voice. My vision is blurring but it's like Ezra's face is clear in front of me. "I love you." I whisper once, my vision blurs even more. I hear Ezra's sobbing and then darkness and coldness wash over me.

SPENCER POV  
I'm watching my best friend be wheeled off in an ambulance, Toby is holding me in his arms as I cry hysterically. "Spencer, she'll be ok. I promise." Toby whispers to me. "What if she isn't?" I cry even more and he holds me tighter. "What about Aria's family, me and the girls, what about Ezra?" I ask him. None of us could bear of the loss of our best friend.

EZRA POV

I'm reading to pass out. "Ezra? Are you ok?" I hear Tanner asks. "No, I don't feel well and I need, I need to ring Aria's parents." I tell her. I scramble for my phone and ring Ella. "Ezra, is Aria with you, is she ok?" She asks franticly. "No." I tell her. "What happened?" I can hear her trying to hide her fear but it doesn't. "They got out, all of them. But after they did as soon as Aria reached my arms Charles shot her. She's being taken to the hos, the hos,.." I can't get the words out, I drop and pass out.

 **OMG. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I know it's been ages and there's no excuses. But good news it was my bday yesterday. For anyone in the Northern Hemisphere it was on the 9 of December. Thanks to AnnaPll for all your suggestions and reviews, they're great. Enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18: Pain, Blood and the future

CHAPTER 18

MIKE POV  
Oh my god, my sister was shot. "Mike, Mike are you ok?" Dad asks bringing my attention back. "No, my sister has been missing and once recused was shot. We need to get to the hospital." I start to cry and my dad puts his arms around me. "It'll be ok." He whispers to me. "We need to go, I just rung the hospital. Aria has just gone through emergency. We need to go to fill out paperwork." Mum says.

EZRA POV

I wake up and look around. I'm in the back of my car. But if I'm in here, who is driving? "What the hell?" I whisper. "Hey, you're awake." I look up to see Caleb driving and Hanna in the front seat next to him. "Yeah, Hanna how are you?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'll be better once we get to the hospital." She says and I nod. "She needs to be ok." Hanna continues. "I know. I need her to be ok as well." I say. "We'll be there soon, about 10 minutes." Caleb says.

I sit up in the car and think. Aria has been the first person I have loved in a long time. Sure when you get that first primary school crush it feels magical but then in goes away, with Aria that feeling of magic, love, compassion and purity never went away. I never loved Maggie or Jackie like I love Aria. Maggie tricked me letting me think Malcom was my son and Jackie called of the engagement. I can't lose Aria, I don't think I could ever love someone like I love her again.

We pulled up at the hospital and I'm rushing inside. As soon as I reach the waiting room I see the Montgomery's, the girl's parents, Toby and Tanner. "Hanna honey, you need to come and see a doctor. Spencer, Emily and Mona are all in a room together there's a bed in there for you too. They just want to make sure you're ok." Ms Marin says and leads Hanna away. "Is she ok?" I ask Ella. "She's just gone into surgery. We don't know how long it'll be." I see Ella's trying to be brave but I don't feel that she needs to be. "Thank you for getting the girls out. All of you." Mrs Hastings says. "We weren't planning on letting them go." Caleb says. "All we can do know is wait. With your permission when all the girls have been seen to by a doctor we need to ask them questions." Toby says, I guess it was better than Tanner asking. "Of course Toby." Mr Hastings says. "So long as it's you and not another cop. I know Emily and the girls trust you best." Mrs Fields says.

NO POV

The suspense in the waiting room was continuously building, Toby and Tanner had left to talk to the girls along with Mrs Hastings just in case something happened. Mike looked like her was going to fall asleep on Ella's shoulder, Byron, Mr Hastings and Caleb were all drinking coffee. Mrs Fields, Ms Marin and Mrs Vanderwall were talking amongst themselves and Ezra was nervously tapping his foot against the floor unable to control the worry building up inside him for his girlfriend. It had been over an hour since everyone had got there and since Aria had been in surgery. Suddenly the doctor walks in and everyone jumps. "How is she?" "Is she alive?" A million questions are being fired from everyone. "Please stop. Mr and Ms Montgomery, your daughter is fine." He says and sighs of relief flood the room. "We got all of the bullet out, there were no complications and we assessed those burn scar marks on her wrist and put some stuff on them to help because they were clearly untreated. Now because we're all aware of how long Aria was missing, I ran some tests and she is seriously malnourished. We have given her something to help but when she wakes we do need her to eat something. Now also Mrs Fields may I please have a word?" The doctor asks. "Of course." She replies and follows him.

PAM POV

I follow the doctor away from the others and I become worried. "What is it? Is something wrong? Is Emily ok?" I frantically ask. "No, I can tell this wasn't planned due to recent events, but Mrs Fields your daughter is pregnant." He tells me. My eyes well up and I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle the sobs. "I'm so sorry." He tells me. "She can't be, if she was that means she was raped. My daughter is gay, this isn't possible." I tell him, as soon as though words escape my mouth a cry comes from the room my daughter is in and I rush towards her.

EMILY POV

(BEFORE THE DOCTOR GETS HER MUM)

The girls and I are all in the one room together. The doctor got us to each give a blood sample to check for any infection. Toby has been asking just simple questions ones that we all seem comfortable answering. "Lieutenant, I mean this in the best way possible but can you please leave the room. The next questions are more personal and I don't know how comfortable the girls are with answering them in front of you. As for you Mrs Hastings I am leaving the decision up to them. Would you like your mum to stay Spencer?" Toby asks and she nods, so do us in agreement. "If it means we get answers then yes I will Officer Cavanaugh." Tanner agrees and walks out of the room. "Guys, I'm so sorry if these questions get too personally and there's an answer that you didn't want to share but we do need it." Toby says. "We understand babe, we need to get to the bottom of this." Spencer replies. "In the dollhouse, were any of you harmed?" He asks and we all answer no. "We're any of you made to do anything?" He continues. "We had to play games and Aria suffered the worse by being burned." Ali said. "Uh ha, I'm sorry this last question is extremely personally, we're any of you sexually assaulted or raped?" Toby asks and I can hear the pain in his voice. The girls answer no but my answer is longer. "No, but when I first woke, I felt strange. Like something had happened, a kind of pain. I didn't say anything because I wanted to focus on getting out." I explain. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. The doctor who did our blood work walked in. "I have news, all of you are fine, you all have the same results except one of you. Miss Fields, the doctor in charge of Miss Montgomery's surgery is now taking to your mum." He tells me. Spencer comes over bring her back of fluid with her. "Is everything ok?" I ask. "Well that all depends on how you take this news. Miss Fields, are far as your concerned are you a virgin?" He asks and my cheeks heat up. "Y..yes, why?" I ask nervously. "Well Miss Fields, because of recent situations I hope I'm saying this right. Emily, I hate to say it but you're pregnant." He tells me. No, no this can't be true. I cry out in terror and Spencer holds me. Toby comes over as well and hugs me, so do the other girls. Suddenly the door bursts open and I look up. My mum. "Mummy" I call out to her. The others remove themselves from me and she pulls me into her arms as I sob loudly. "Why, why?" I cry out. "I don't know baby, I don't know. But I promise whatever your decision, I'll support it." She tells me. "Aria, how is she? Do you know?" I ask whipping away my tears. "She's out of surgery, she's going to be ok." She tells me. Suddenly the doors open and everyone who was waiting here comes in.

SPENCER POV  
"Spence, you and the girls are all going to be moved to your own rooms now ok." My mum tells me and I nod. "Can Toby come?" I ask. "Of course, he told me his shift is over anyway." She tells me just as Toby comes over. I embrace him tightly and as we break apart his arm doesn't leave me side.

We get to my hospital room and I sit in the bed straight away. "God, I'm tired." I say and Toby laughs. "We'll leave you two alone." My parents say and leave me and my Tobes alone. "So how are you?" He asks. I don't even answer, I swing my arm around the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. "I know I wasn't gone as long as Aria but being down their made me worry we'd never see you again." I whisper to him placing my forehead against his. "I know how you feel." He whispers to me. I pull away and sigh. "As for how I am, I'm ok. Just being down there for that period of time is scary enough. I want to kill Wren for what he's down. He shot Aria and got Emily pregnant. I think that he is so deranged that he thought it would be funny to get her pregnant. Emily can't have kids by accident like we could, so that makes it worse for her to be carrying that sicko's baby. But I don't think she'll get rid of it, that Ali's or Jason's niece or nephew inside of her and I don't think she'd take that away from them." I explain. "Emily is a smart girl, she'll do what's right." Toby tells me.

ARIA POV

I open my eyes slowly, I feel so sore. As they're open fully I'm greeted to the sight of my family and Ezra. "Hey, you're awake." My brother says and I smile weakly. "Hey Mike," I bring my hand up slowly and touch his face, his hand comes onto mine and he squeezes it a little. "How are you?" My dad asks. "I'm sore, how are you guys, are they girls ok?" I ask starting to panic. "Aria they're ok. There has been a big development but we'll tell you after you've eaten." My mum says. "Ezra," I say and he comes over. "Hey baby," he whispers. "We'll leave you two." My mum says and I watch her usher my dad and Mike out of the room. Ezra sits down next to me and kisses me softly. "Hey," I say. "Hey." He replies smiling. "God I'm so glad you're ok." He says and I watch him try to fight tears. "Ezra, it's ok. I'm ok and besides I felt the gunshot go in the left side so now we can have matching scars." I tell him and he laughs. "I see." He says. "Can you help me up please?" I ask him. "Sure." He replies to me. Slowly I sit up but at one point I can't help but exclaim because of the pain in the process. "Oww." I say. "I'm sorry, did I…" He starts to trail off. "Ezra its fine." I say.

I get some food brought in and I nibble on it slowly. "So how are you?" I ask him. "I'm ok, I passed out when ringing your mum though." He explains. "Are you ok now?" I ask. "Yeah, I am." He tells me. "Look Ezra, I know I only just woke up but please tell what happened that was just a development?" I ask. "God I'm so sorry Aria, um Wren he raped Emily." He explains. "Oh my god, poor Emily." I tell him. "Aria, there's more." He tells me. "What?" I ask even more afraid. "She's pregnant." I start to cry hysterically. He puts his arms around me and holds me tight. "That could've been anyone of us, anyone one of us could've ended up pregnant. Emily was the most pure of all of us, she couldn't accidently fall pregnant because she's gay, god this must be so hard for her." I start to cry even more. "Aria, just try and get some rest, you need to heal." He tells me but I shake my head. "I'm too scared to sleep. I'm afraid something will happen." I tell him. "Aria, I'm gonna be here all night. I'm not going to leave your side." He tells me. "Ok, well is there a coffee machine close by?" I ask. "Yeah, there's one like a metre from here." He tells me. "Go and get yourself a coffee." I tell him.

EZRA POV

I walk into the hallway and grab a coffee. I set the hot cup on the counter and turn around to grab the sugar. I slip two sugars in and head back to Aria's room. When I walk in she's sound asleep. I kiss her head softly and sit in the chair. I take a few sips on coffee and slowly I become very drowsy and eventually fall asleep.

WREN/CHARLES/A POV

I slip some sleeping medicine into Ezra's coffee but only light, so I have to act fast. I walk away as I watch him head back to Aria's room. I step outside into the cool night air and wait until the time is right.

1 HOIUR LATER

I head back inside and slip past nurses and doctors heading straight to Aria's room. I slip and see both her and Ezra sound asleep, the medicine will wear off soon. I walk over to Aria, take my mask off and climb onto the bed placing my knees either side of her. **(A/N: I promise this won't get extremely graphic, I don't have that in me.)** I run my finger along her collarbone and then along her jawline. She starts to stir but then relaxes again. "Come on Aria, wake up before Ezra does." I whisper to her. I start to kiss her neck and then her lips. Suddenly she gives a large gasp and I pull away, her eyes open with fear. "How are you Aria?" I whisper to her seductively. "What do you want?" I whisper. "Why just to have you of course. I'm sure getting Emily pregnant was fun but she wasn't awake for it. And after hearing how terrified you were, gave me all the more reason to come to you tonight." I whisper to her Terror is flooding her eyes and I love it. I lower down on her kissing and biting her neck. "Stop, stop please." She cries to me, I feel her trying to push me off but I'm too strong for her. I bit down harder and she screams a little. I pull away and see I've drawn blood. "Now, now Aria. We both know that bad things happen when you disobey my games."

ARIA POV

"Stop, stop please." I cries to him, trying to push him away but it doesn't work. He bites down harder and I screams a little. I see him pull away and I can feel a warm liquid on my neck. "Now, now Aria. We both know that bad things happen when you disobey my games." He whispers to me. I watch him draw a blade from out behind him. "No, please." I beg him and I feel pain shoot up my right arm. "Ahh," I cry. "Ezra," I whisper but he doesn't flinch. "Ahh yes. I slipped him something. He'll wake up soon." He tells me. He starts to kiss me again but I don't kiss back. I feel his hand run down my chest and onto my stomach. I can't let this continue. I bring out my hand and slap him square across the face which stops his hand traveling any further. "Aria Montgomery, I thought you would've learned by now." He tells me. He brings out the blade again, I try to fight him but somehow he manages to get both of my arms pinned above my head. He brings the knife to my neck and then lowers it to my collarbone cutting it quickly. I scream in pain suddenly I feel weight lifted off me and I open my eyes to see Wren on the ground. I look to my side to Ezra with anger in his eyes. "Get off my wife!" He yells. I sit up quickly ignoring the pain from my hip wound. I see Wren stand up and hold Ezra at gun point. Oh my god, he could kill him right then and there. "Let me go to the door Mr Fitz and I don't shot her," he says now pointing the gun at me, slowly moving towards the door. He turns back and looks at us. "I'll be back to finish what I started tomorrow and I'll get your friends too Aria. You may not be my sister or have done anything to me but destroying my things and rejecting my baby brother crosses the line." He snaps and vanishes out the door. I can feel blood running down my front, I can't stop shaking, I don't feel well.

EZRA POV

I see him disappear and turn to look at Aria. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask her but she doesn't answer. "Aria?" I go over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She's shaking like crazy, her collarbone and arm are bleeding. "Aria, Aria can you answer me?" I ask her but I don't get a response. I rush into the hallway and start to yell. "HEY, I NEED SOME HELP, PLEASE SOME HELP!" A doctor and two nurses come over and into the room. "What happened?" The doctor asks. "The man, Wren Kingston came in and attacked her. He drugged me before I fell asleep but I woke up before anymore could happen."

ARIA POV

I can hear voices and see things but I can't respond. "Miss Montgomery, can you hear me?" The doctor asks but I don't respond. He shines a light in my eyes but I don't even flinch. "Miss Montgomery, I need sign that you get hear me. Can you blink for me please?" He asks and that seems to be the one thing I can do. "Mr Fitz, I know it's the middle of the night but Miss Hastings is right next door and ask her this, 'has Miss Montgomery ever had a panic attack before?' because right now that's what happening. She's having one and we need to stitch her up." I hear him say.

SPENCER POV

I feel myself being shaken and I gasp awake from a nightmare, then I realise Ezra is in front of me. "Ezra, what's going on?" I ask tiredly and shake Toby awake next to me. "Wren came in and attacked Aria." He explains. "WHAT!" I become suddenly more awake. "I not going to say what he did but he cut her arm and collarbone, Spencer the doctor needed me to ask, has Aria ever had a panic attack before?" He asks. "Yes, when we thought we locked Mona up for being A she did, we were at school and it happened." I tell him and he races out.

Toby and I follow him into Aria's room and she looks awful. Blood staining her hospital gown and her hair is a mess. I see her stitched up and shaking. I walk over leaving Toby next to Ezra as the doctors leave, saying she is still in shock and sit on her bed. "Aria, its Spencer. God honey I'm so sorry." I say to her and pull her into my arms. She feels so cold and she's shaking. Suddenly it stops and she starts to cry. "Spencer," she whispers and I hug her tighter. "Team Sparia for always." I whisper to her. "Thanks Spence." She replies and pulls away. I watch her hold her arms out to Ezra and he comes over. "I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I say and leave with Toby following.

ARIA POV

I lean into Ezra when his words come back to me. "So I'm your wife now?" I ask him. "No but hopefully one day. It just came out." He tells me. "It's fine, I like the sound of it." I tell him. "I promise Aria, nothing will happen to you so long as I live.

 **So did you guys like this chapter, let me know what you think Emily should do with the new baby: keep it, give it up for adoption or abortion.**

 **Xoxo-A**


	19. Chapter 19: Family Chats

CHAPTER 19

EMILY POV

Now that I'm in my own room, it's given me time to think. Do I keep my baby, do I abort it, do I give it up for adoption? I think that there's a little part of me growing inside and how could I get rid of him or her, but then I remember that this baby's father is a raging crazy man which could mean that this baby could turn out like him. Suddenly my door opens and Toby pops his head inside. I rush over and fling my arms around him. "Hey Em, how are you?" He asks and I start to cry. "I'm awful Toby." I tell him, sitting down on my bed. "I promise it'll be ok eventually." He tells me but I shake my head. "No Toby, it never will be. I'm pregnant with Charles or Wren whatever his name is baby. How is that ok. You don't have to deal with Spencer being pregnant, Ezra doesn't have to deal with Aria being pregnant, Caleb doesn't have to deal with Hanna being pregnant, Mona isn't and I know Mike couldn't handle that and as for Ali, if Charles got her pregnant that would be sick." I tell him. "Em, if you choose to keep it then I know we'll all support you, we'll help you raise him or her so they're nothing like their father and we'll keep them protected." Toby tells me, hugging me tightly. "I just don't know what to do." I say. "We'll it's your decision to make."

ALI POV

I still can't believe Emily's pregnant. My little niece or nephew is inside her. "Hey," a voice snaps my attention and I see Jason come in. "Hi." I say and he hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks, I need this. Probably just as much as Spencer needs it every day." I sip it slowly. "So I guess you heard?" I ask him. "Yeah. Ella, Pam, Ashley & Veronica are talking about it." He tells me. "Have you seen Emily yet?" I ask him but his head shakes quickly. "No. I'm not sure what to say or how to start a conversation to lead to that topic." He says, sitting down and running both hands through his hair. "How's dad?" "Um, ok. He's been talking to the cops down at the station." He explains. "Oh. Have you been to see Spencer yet? Considering I'm not your only sister." I say looking away. "No, I was going to go after I've been here." He tells me. Jason, you do realise that Emily has the power to get rid of this baby?" I ask him praying he already has thought about. "Yeah Ali, I have. God, I would love a little niece or nephew. But then there's all the things you have to think about. Will he or she turn out like Charles or Emily, will Emily be able to live with the fact that her child has been fathered by a monster & what if they look like him? They may not be like him but looks are looks, Emily would have to live with that baby and see its face every day. Yes, she'd be a great mum but what if Charles tries to take the baby or does take the baby, what then?" He starts to rant. "Jason, shut up. Those are all very good points, but in the end it's Emily's choice and whether that means there will be a new addition to our family or not we need to let her choose." I tell him. "Yeah, I'm going to see Spencer." He says, abruptly leaving.

JASON POV

I knock on Spencer's door and I hear her voice echo through the other side. "Come in," I open the door very slowly. I walk in and see Spencer and Toby hugging. "Hi Jason," she greets me with a sad, small smile. "Hey Spence, Toby." I say. "Hey." He replies. "I'm not interrupting am I?" Worried that I'm interrupting something important. "No, we were just chatting about school, houses, family and other stuff. How are you?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm ok. Still processing everything." I reply, sitting down. "Yeah, I know right, so much shit going on. But the girls are back and I got my Spence." Toby says placing a soft kiss on Spencer's head. "Hmm." I look at the floor not really sure what to say and I can tell they're at a loss for words too. "So I guess you know about Em?" Toby asks. "Toby," she whispers to him. "No it's ok…" I tell her, "um yeah I did her about her. God when we were little Charlie was so innocent and fun to play with. Him doing what you guys have gone through is just shocking. I was thinking of going and seeing Em after this." I tell her, she'll tell me whether she thinks it's a good idea or not. "I think she'll like that. Besides us girls now all have our phones, we've been texting a little but not much." Spence says. "Ok. Well I'll go. I'll see you later." I say. "Bye." They reply and I close the door on my way out.

I stand out front of Emily's room. I didn't realise it would be this hard to face her. I knock on the door and wait. A few seconds later it opens and her mum is standing in front of me. "Hi Mrs Fields." I say. "Hi Jason, please call me Pam. I think formalities in this situation isn't necessary." She gives me a soft smile. "Sure, um is Emily awake?" I can feel my hands sweat. "Yeah, why don't you go and talk to her? I'm about to go and ring her dad. Let him know what's going on, I think she could use some company. Bye." She walks away and I walk in. I look at Emily and she looks at me, her tear stained face says it all. The blanket is wrapped up to her chest like she is trying to protect herself and the little thing growing inside her. "Hi Em," I'm not really sure what to say so I just walk over. "Can I sit?" I ask, motioning to sit on the end of the bed, she nods. "Hi Jason." She replies quietly. "Um I'm not really sure what to say so I'm just going to say this. I had a chat with Ali and we spoke about everything, coming to the conclusion that whatever you choose we understand."

EMILY POV

My emotions are so high and what Jason just said really hits me, suddenly I burst into tears and his arms are there to comfort me. "God, I would love a child so bad. I knew being gay would mean it being a bit difficult to have a child but still possible. I never thought it would happen like this. I don't want anything to do with your brother, no offense but I don't know if I could kill my own baby, something that's a part of me too." I sob through streams of tears running down my face. "Emily, we'll be there with you, all of us the entire time. We'll be here to help no matter what you choose and if you do keep the baby, all of us will help to keep you and him or her safe." He tells me. "Thank you Jason, well I guess now you're like my brother." I tell him. "Yeah."

ARIA POV

FEW HOURS LATER

I spoke to Ezra, Toby and Caleb and we've formed a plan. A is expecting Ezra to be with me but that doesn't matter. Toby is going to walk in and look like he's visiting. When he's about to leave Caleb will hack into the system and shut down all cameras for 5 minutes, Toby will get in position behind the door considering there's no cameras in the rooms just ones outside them. When the cameras come back on all we do is wait until Charles shows up. "Are you sure about this?" Ezra asks. "Yes, I'm sure." I reply to him. "I just don't want you getting hurt." I say. "Ezra, I'll be fine and you'll be here the entire time." I explain. "Aria," I look up from my book and Ezra is next to my bed down on one knee. "What are you doing?" I ask stunned. He grabs my hands and I stand in front of him. "Aria, I couldn't wait to do this any longer. None of us know what's going to happen in the next year, month, week or even an hour. I don't want to wait not knowing the answer to the one question I must ask." As he is pouring his heart out to me I start to cry and my family walks in with stunned looks on their faces, Mike the most. I look back to Ezra who has the most genuine look in his eye, "so to continue, Aria Marie Montgomery **(A/N: if you look up their middle names it uses the ones from the books. That's this one)** will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asks. The look he is showing is the kindest I've ever seen. "Of course Ezra, yes, yes." I say. He ships the ring on my finger, a gold band with a white stone in the middle and two pink ones on the side. He scoops me up and kisses me hard. I look over to my family. My mum is smiling brightly, Mike looks happy and shocked at the same time and my dad looks just shocked. "I'm happy for you guys." Mike says. I walk over with my walking sick 'thank god it's temporary' I think and hug my little brother. "Thank you Mike." I hug my parents too but they don't say much. "You guys should go, it's getting late and Toby will be here soon. Just to ask me a few questions." I tell them but they know the truth, Caleb and Ezra briefed them on the plan. "Ok, well we'll be here tomorrow to bring you home." Mum says and they leave.

1 HOUR LATER

The lights flashed out and it's dark, so dark you can only just make everything out, you can here people's voices frantically echoing in the halls. Ezra was already sitting next to me so I know where he is, I here footsteps and then a voice. "Ok Caleb, were ready." Toby whispers into the mouth piece he was provided with. The lights come back on a few minutes later but the only light in my room is a dull lamp, dark enough to sleep but bright enough to be able to move around any furniture. I close my eyes and wait.

After what feels like ages I hear heels and heavy footsteps outside my room. I hear the door open, I keep my eyes closed, too afraid to open them. I hear breathing and whispers. "Are you sure?" "You've already gotten one pregnant." "She's just a girl." Another says. "SHUT UP!" I hear Charles hiss. I feel him straddle me once more. I feel his breath come closer and my eyes snap open. "What the?" He says leaning back and I sit up. "That right we fooled you." I snap. He's not wearing his mask but his helpers are even though I know who one of them is. I see Toby behind the door and Ezra is pretending to sleep. I see Toby give me a signal to keep talking. "How are you CeCe? Does Jason know you're helping his evil big brother after you guys dated?" I ask her. "Shut up, you little bitch." She says to me. "Who's your other helper Charles, another person that one of your siblings dated?" As soon as I say that he slaps me square across the face. "Hush Aria, but you can know. Sara Harvey is the black window." He says but she doesn't reveal her face. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Toby yells. Him and Ezra stand up at the same time both pointing guns, they gave Ezra one for this. They pull out guns too. "Now, now we don't want any blood in this room do we? I've already been to see my baby's mother and told her that if she gets rid of my child, her father won't make it back to Rosewood ever again. As for you other girls well, I'll kill your partner and for Ali, well our father. But Aria, you do realise that you'll lose two people don't you. I mean if I kill your partner that means Ezra, but if I kill Mona's, well you can work it out." He says and I do. If he kills Mona's partner, that means I lose my brother. "Put your guns down. I can't lose you or Mike." I them and they do. "Go, before someone else gets hurt." I say. "Bye bye little girl." CeCe hisses and they leave.

EMILY POV

He threatened my dad if I get rid of this baby, looks like I'm keeping him or her. I'm going to be a teen mum, well at least I'm not sixteen anymore. If my dad died because of me I couldn't live with myself. Looks like I'm keeping my little baby and I already have names for a girl it'll be Alyssa Maya Fields and for a boy it'll be Aiden Wayne Fields.

 **So do you guys think it should be a boy or girl or even twins. Ahh oh well, I had to think on the spot for the boy name but I already had the girls name. Please let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20: Aiden or Alyssa

CHAPTER 20

EMILY POV

5 MONTHS LATER

Today's the day we find out the gender of the baby. I'm so nervous. All the girls wanted to come but I just wanted one person with me. Mum had to go down to the station, she couldn't miss it. So I bought Toby, I felt he would be the best for this, I love the girls but I can't handle all the girl emotions now, I'm emotional enough. If the circumstances were different then I would ask. "Hey, it'll be fine." Toby says pulling me out of my imagination. "I hope so. I've been getting a few stares from people around Rosewood, I don't really think they understand. I don't read the paper anymore, so I don't know if they actually know why I'm like this?" I face the floor with absolute shame, grieve and worry. "Em, I do read the paper and the people do know to an extent." He tells me, I look up at his eyes and the show pure care. "What do they know?" I ask, whipping my eyes. "They know that it wasn't your choice, that you were attacked per say and who knows maybe they're talking about you in a good way." He tries to cheer me up. "Besides in 4 months there will be a little you coming into the world." He adds but I can only turn it into a worse comment. "Or a little Charles." I say to him, his arm comes around me and he speaks again. "Em, remember if Charles was in Radley it was for a reason. He could have all these emotions about being abandoned and shut out by his family, I know it sounds like I'm defending the guy and I wish there was another way that I could find to explain it. Em you can raise your child not to be like that, if this baby is anything like you, then he or she will be a wonderful person." I start to cry. "Thank you Toby." I hug him tightly as my pregnancy emotions take over. "Emily Fields?" I hear my name being called and I stand up. "That's me." I wipe my eyes and walk over with Toby.

We're lead into a room and I lay on the bed. "So Emily, are we hoping for any specific gender? DO you want to know the gender?" The woman asks. "Yes, please I would like to know and know I don't have a preference." I tell her. "None of the girls this time?" She asks, "no. I have enough emotions to provide for the four of us, so I just wanted Toby with me instead. Just to keep me steady in case I fly off the rails or have an emotion breakdown." I tell her and she laughs a little. "I've seen that before. Ok, lift up your shirt and we'll get started." She says and I do. I feel the cold gel being put on my stomach and I shudder a little even though I should be used to it by now. I grasp Toby's hand tightly, I'm almost scared and I feel my breath quicken. "Em, just calm down. It'll be fine." He tells me and I give him a small nod. The doctor rubs the gel on my stomach with the remote looking for the baby. "Ok, here's the baby." She says. That's my little boy or girl. I look over at Toby and he's smiling. "Hopefully one day you'll be doing this with Spencer," I tell him. "Yeah, when this is all over." He says. "Ok, are we ready to find out the sex of the baby? Do we have any names picked out" She asks and I nod. "I'm ready and I do have names. Aiden for a boy and Alyssa for a girl." I tell her. "Well looks like you have a little Alyssa. Congratulations." I start to cry. I wipe the gel off my stomach, sit up and hug Toby. "Would you like a picture?" She asks. "Yes, can I get six copies please?" I ask. "Sure, how come so many?" "Well, I'll have one for me and my mum, one for each of the girls and one for my dad who is overseas." "Ok, I'll be pack with them in a minute," she says and leaves the room. "Are you happy?" He asks me. "Yeah, I am. I have my little girl and now I'm going to make sure she never finds out about her dad." I say. "And we'll help you." He tells me. The doctor comes back in with the photos. "I'll see you soon." She says. "I'm going to text the girls."

ARIA POV

I've been waking up for the past few months with awful nightmares, nightmares of being trapped, losing loved ones, death. I wake up either screaming, crying, barely breathing or clutching to Ezra. I generally stay with him now but I do go back to dad's house sometimes, mums been staying there too. I'm not sure if they're together but they seem to get along. I think not being married gives them more breathing room and more patience with each other so it works. Mike's been helping me a lot and I help with homework sometimes. "Aria, Aria?" Mike grabs my attention, I'm meant to be helping him. "Sorry what?" I ask. "I keep forgetting which one was Capulet and which one was Montague?" I laugh a little. "Mike, I've told you this about 5 times. Juliet was a Capulet and Romeo was a Montague, write it down so I don't have to keep telling you." I tap the page and make sure he does. My phone goes off but I choose to ignore it. "Go and get it, it might be important." He says. I walk over and grab my phone from the couch.

 _Went to the doctors with Toby, found out the gender of the baby. I have a picture for you, can you come over?_

 _-Em_

I look over and at Mike who seems fine now with his homework. "Hey, Emily wants me to go over, is that ok or do you need more help?" I ask. "Um, I think I'm right for the moment, maybe later." He replies.

I go upstairs grab my bag and walk to the door. "I'll grab some dinner ok?" I tell him. "Sure."

I drive round to Emily's and all the girls are here. I knock on the door and Mrs Fields opens it. "Hey Aria, come on in." "Thanks." I walk inside and all the girls are in the lounge and I sit down next to Hanna. "Hey," I say. "So Em, can we know what the baby is. Jason and I want to go out shopping to get stuff for them?" Ali asks. "Yes, I'm having a little girl." She says smiling. Mrs Fields is filled with joy, clapping and laughing to find out she has a granddaughter. "I'm really happy for you Em," I say to her. "Here, I got you guys a picture each." We all get handed one and the baby looks so cute. "Mum, I got one for dad. Can we mail it to him later?" Emily asks. "Of course we can." She says taking the picture. "Guys, I know this is a lot to ask but please don't leave it lying around, I don't want Charles to find it." Em says and we all agree.

NO ONE POV

It's been a while since the girls had received a text from A. Charles had been constantly reminding Emily what would happen if she got rid of the baby until she was out of the stage where abortion was an option. Aria and Ezra had only talked a little about the wedding, where it would be and when. Spencer tends to stay at Toby's a lot and Caleb stays with Hanna. Ali has been spending more time with Jason especially when their dad is out or working which now is most of the time, Mona and Mike haven't spoken much, so no one knows what's going on with them and as for all the parents they're just trying to make sure that they're kids are safe.

EMILY POV

I have sitting in front of me a pen, paper, the baby photo and an envelope. I know what I want to say to my dad, I'm just nervous about writing it, making it all the more real than what it already is. "What do you think Alyssa, should I write it?" I ask my baby bump and I get a kick. "I'll take that as a yes." I say and start to write.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I miss you so much and wish you were here, not only so I can see you but so you can help me through all of this. Mum has been a great help though as well as the girls, their parents, partners and siblings. I found out the gender of the baby today, I took Toby with me instead of the girls. I didn't want to deal with all the emotions, I have enough of them. But guess what, you're going to have a granddaughter. I'm having a little girl and her name is going to be Alyssa Maya Fields. I think it would be nice to honour Maya in some way, using her name as the first one just didn't seem right, but I think you also like to know that if it was a boy his named would've been Aiden Wayne Fields._

 _So how are you? I can't wait till you come home, Toby said he'd build me a crib and change table for the baby, that's going to be such a big help. My bump is going bigger all the time. I can still tie my own shoes though which is good but I know that, that'll soon not be possible and so it'll either be slip on shoes or getting someone to tie them for me. Mum and I have been walking every morning just so I can still stay fit with the baby. I don't really want to be taking classes for pregnant mums, I feel judged enough already even though apparently people already know my situation. The girls have been a big help and I've bonded more with Jason Dilaurentis. He and Ali are excited to have a new member to the family. I haven't seen much of Mr D though, I thought he would be more interested in his grandchild. Jason and I went shopping a while ago, we bought some clothes, a mobile to hang above the crib and some baby monitors. He kind of feels like a brother to me now, plus I'm carrying his niece so I think that might be part of it._

 _I guess I should get to the part about the baby's father. I know I told mum not to tell you and I'm so sorry, I just wasn't ready. The baby's father Charles Dilaurentis is also known as Wren Kingston. I know you've probably seen or heard about him somewhere before, heard good things. He was the one who trapped us, who kidnapped Aria and got me pregnant. Now I can only hope that I'll do a good job to keep him out of Alyssa's life forever. I could've live with myself if I knew she found out the truth and if she ever does I can only hope that everyone will help me explain._

 _To be honest I haven't really discussed this with anyone but I don't know if I'll ever want a partner in life after Alyssa is born. I don't know what questions they'd ask about me or about the father. I haven't told anything of this to Paige, she left for California during the time of Aria being missing._

 _I love you so much and I can't wait to see her. I put a picture of Alyssa in the envelope as well._

 _Lots of love_

 _-Emmy_

I smile at the nickname he sometimes calls me. I put in the letter and the picture, sealing the envelope in the process. I'll mail it tomorrow.

 **I know it's shorter but at least it's a quick update. Please tell me what you think, I could use some suggestions.**


	21. Chapter 21: What Happened In Iceland

CHAPTER 21

SPENCER POV

I swear now half my stuff is at Toby's loft. I said to him if he wants me to take some stuff home I can, but he told me that this is much my home as it is his, I found that really sweet. I keep looking at Emily's ultrasound picture. Wow, I wonder if Toby and I will ever have a kid. I get so lost in thought I don' even here Toby come up behind me. "Are you thinking about the baby thing again?" He asks, sitting down next to me and handing me a cup of coffee. "Thanks and yeah I am. I just keep wondering if we'll ever have one, if it'll be a boy or a girl, what will they name be, just that sort of stuff." I smile spreads across Toby's face. "Of course we will Spence, we just need all of this to be over." He says. "I know."

ARIA POV

I've been locking my door and windows for weeks at night, even if someone is home. I'm not taking any chances, I hope the girls are doing the same. Whenever I'm at Ezra's or staying over at the girls I'm always double checking everything. I hear a noise in the hallway and my ears prick up. "Mum, dad, Mike!" I yell out but I don't get an answer. I shrug it off, all houses make noise or maybe it's just something outside. I go to pull back the doona to go to bed and I hear it again. I walk over to my door and slowly unlock it. I take a step back and breathe for a second. Suddenly it starts to turn and I'm not holding it, it swings open and reveals Redcoat or CeCe. She yanks me into the hallway and holds me there. I see Charles or Wren, whatever, holding my baby brother with a knife to his throat. "Leave him alone." I command but he doesn't let go. "Surely you would've learned by now," he tells me. "Come on Aria, think!" He yells at me. "What are you talking about?" I yell. "Too late." He slits me brother's throat. "No!" I cry.

Suddenly I was back in Ezra's apartment. I look over and see he's wide awake with a look of concern on his face. Suddenly a wave of nausea comes over me, I scramble out of bed but because of it being so sudden I fall to the floor. "Aria, are you ok?" I hear Ezra ask but I don't answer. I frantically scramble onto my feet and rush straight into the bathroom to vomit. As I do I hear footsteps and then I feel Ezra pull my hair back and rub small circles on my back. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks and I finish. I start to cry and he pulls me close. "Sorry, my breath must be really bad." I tell him, he laughs a little. "Its fine, do you want to talk about it?" He says in a more serious and concerned tone. "He slit Mike's throat in front of me." I whisper. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Do you know what caused you to vomit?" He asks. "It's probably just the shock and the terror. It actually happened after I found out about the book. I was a mess, I was dreaming and I woke up and then vomited." I tell him. I see a look of hurt come across his face. "Ezra, its fine. I've forgiven you." I tell him. "I know. I just hated doing that to you." He tells me.

"I think my subconscious was trying to tell me something." I call out after I rinse my mouth out. "What makes you think that?" He replies as I come out of the bathroom. "In the dream, Wren yelled at me to remember something but I have no idea." I climb back into bed. "Well how about we wait until there's actually light outside and we'll investigate more." He suggests. "I like that idea." I whisper. I kiss him softly and close my eyes to go back asleep.

I just lie there while Ezra sleeps, I tried to sleep but it just isn't working for me. I start to think about everything, everything that's happened since Ali went missing. Then the trip to Iceland, I think about all the people I met there and everything that happened. Everything that happened. Oh my god. Stefan. No, it isn't possible, all the features were different. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and more tanned skin then he does. But there's such thing as hair dye, contacts and fake tan. I need to find that journal. "Ezra, Ezra get up." I shake awake violently. "What, what is it?" "I think I've met Wren before." I tell him.

We burst into my house and I'm rushing upstairs and into my room. "Aria, what are we looking for?" He asks. "A journal, it'll be brown with a soft leather cover." I tell him and we start to look. A few minutes later Mike appears. "Aria, what's going on? It's five in the morning." "Sorry if we woke you. We're looking for the journal I had in Iceland, have you seen it?" I ask him. "No sorry, I haven't" He tells me but Ezra quickly interrupts. "I think I've found it?" I turn around to see him holding it. "That's it." I say. I take it out of his hands and open it, flicking through the pages frantically until I find it. I take out the picture and almost scream at the sight of it. "Aria, what is it?" Mike asks. "We, we n...need to get down to the station, because we knew Wren in Iceland." I show them the picture. "I don't see it." Mike says. "Look harder." I say and then he sees it. "Go, now. I'll explain to mum and dad in the morning.

I rush into the station to find someone and then I see Toby. "Toby!" I call out and he looks up. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asks coming over. "I need you to give this to Tanner." I hand him the picture and he looks confused. "What does this have to do with anything?" He asks. "Look at the man in the picture." I tell him, I watch his eyes widen and then he looks at me. "That looks exactly like," he starts. "It is him, he may have different features but they can be changed. He was in Iceland the same time I was." I say. "I'll get this to her, but you'll realise she'll ask questions?" He tells me before walking away. "I know, but I will do anything to get him in prison." I say.

FEW HOURS LATER

I told Ezra to head home and get some rest as soon as my family showed up, Toby must have called them. "Ezra, I'll be fine. My family is here, if I need anything I'll ring you." I stare into his eyes, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. "I'll be here in a heartbeat and I'll text the girls to tell them what's going on but not to come." He tells me. "You think of everything." I kiss him softly and watch him walk away. I feel a hand on my shoulder, my chest tightens until I turn around to see it was Toby. "Hey, um we need to ask you a few questions. We'll ask the rest of your family too but you first." He says and I nod. I follow him into a room and sit down. Tanner walks in and closes the door. "Hello Aria," she greets me. "Hi," I reply bluntly. "So Officer Cavanaugh tells me that you meet Mr Kingston Dilaurentis while overseas in Iceland?" She asks. "Yes, I believe I did." I tell her. "And how was he towards you?" She asks. "He was kind, um very sweet to me and my family. We did date for a little while but not very long, about 7-8 months maybe. I broke things off with him, I didn't feel that connection that I feel now with Ezra. He did seem very angry and after we broke up he sent a few you could say aggressive texts but that was it. I had never heard from him again." I answer truthfully. "And what was his name again, we need to find anything linked to him that could narrow down possible locations in Rosewood or anywhere close?" She asks. "It was James Dustin **(A/N: sorry if I put a previous name for him I couldn't find it.)** " I look at the floor, all the memories come back and I can't believe everything I did with him, I trusted him, I almost fell for him but then broke his heart. "Thank you Miss Montgomery, just go and wait in the foyer while we interview the rest of your family," She tells me. They need to find him.

NO ONE POV

The Montgomery's spent almost an hour at the station answering questions and giving as much detail as she can. Mike took the quickest because he didn't know much about the guy, he just played Play Station with him a few times and thought he was cool. Aria started to fall asleep on his shoulder and eventually she did.

Ezra texted the girls what had happened and they were all around there in a heartbeat, well Emily took a little longer due to her always needed to pee bladder. "So explain again what happened?" Ali asks. "She woke up from a nightmare about Charles, which then later on triggered a memory, so then we went to her house to look for a journal to find picture, I found it, we looked at the picture to see it was Charles just with fake features and then we went to the police station, I don't know anything else, after I left I haven't heard a thing." Ezra explained. "Well that's leaves us only one question?" Spencer announces. "What?" Hanna asks. "What happened in Iceland?"

 **Hey guys,**

 **So sorry for not updating sooner. Um I'm going camping for about 2 weeks so there won't be another chapter for a while because once I get back I'll be writing the start of the chapter. So please review, PM me ideas, recommend to friends (you don't have to do that). MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! Best of luck in 2016 because that's when the new chapter will be up.**

 **Xoxo-A**


	22. Chapter 22: Details Of Iceland

CHAPTER 22

ARIA POV

I'm sitting in my lounge room with all my friends, Ezra and their partner's as well as Jason's eyes on me. "Aria, we need to know what happened in Iceland that could make Wren do this." Spencer pleads. I take a deep breath, I really hoped I would never have to think about these events again. "It all started when we first moved to Iceland…"

 _Flashback:_ _ **(A/N: this will contain the main points of the time in Iceland)**_

 _PART 1_

 _I'm really sad we've left Rosewood but I also know that I'll enjoy the change and that it won't be forever. It's my first day at school and I'm nervous. I walk in and it's very different to Rosewood High. It's colder inside and there isn't as much chatter in the halls. I find my locker and put all of my books inside. I grab my English books for first period. I close my locker but as I turn around I run into someone and I fall over dropping my books on the ground. "Oh, are you alright?" I grab all my books and look up at the face staring down at me. "Yes, I am thank you." He helps me up and I actually look at him. There's something almost familiar but different about him. "I'm James. Sorry, this isn't really the way I wanted to start a new year." He apologises. "No it's fine. At least you aren't one of those people who blame the person that fell over for bumping into them. I'm Aria, I just moved here from Rosewood in Pennsylvania." I introduce myself. "Well Aria, it's nice to meet you."_

 _PART 2_

 _I walk into my house with James, my family invited him around for dinner. "We're home." I call out and my mum walks into the room. "Hey sweetie, this must be James." She motions and I nod. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Montgomery. These are for you," he gives my mum flowers and I almost blush at his kindness. "Thank you James, come in and meet the rest of the family."_

 _We follow her into the kitchen and I introduce James to Mike and dad. They seem to get along really well. Dinner went smoothly and then my dad asks how we became friends. "So how did you two meet at school?" He asks and I start to laugh. "Um I bumped into him and fell to the floor. But after that it turned into a great friendship" I explain. "Right then. Well if we're all finished, Aria can you help me clear the table please?" Mum asks. "Sure." I gather all the plates and James smiles at me when I grab his, I smile back._

 _I walk into the kitchen with mum and set the plates in the sink. "God Aria, you are so blind." She says to me and I look at her. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "He likes you Aria, have you seen the way he looks at you, he adores you." She tells me. "I don't know mum, I don't want to start anything that could end badly. We aren't going to be here forever and I don't want that to change anything so we'll see." I tell her._

 _PART 3_

 _We're walking down the street, there's a little night fair going on and James asked me to go with him. "This is pretty," I say, stopping at a little stall that sells jewellery. I pick up and black bangle with a few little charms on it, "but a little pricey" I say putting it back. "Well let me get it for you." James says. "No James, I can't let you do that." I start to explain but he already paid for it. "Consider it a gift." He tells me and slides it on my wrist._

 _We walk along a bridge crossing a river and we stop to look at the water. "It's dark but still so beautiful." I say. "Just like you." He whispers to me. I look up and his face is inches from mine. Suddenly he kisses me and I don't pull away._

 _PART 4_

 _We've been together for a few months now and it's great. Neither one of us has said "I love you" yet but I think that we're both waiting until we're sure. Although I'm heading back to Rosewood in about 6 months. James is coming over for dinner as the rest of my family went out tonight._

 _He knocks on the door and I answer it. "Hey, come on in." I say. "Thanks." He kisses me on the cheek and walks inside._

 _Dinner went smoothly, we talked and laughed, we had fun. "Can I show you something?" I ask him. "Yeah, sure." He says. We get up from the table and I lead him to my room, pulling out a box and sitting on my bed with it. "You said you wanted to know everything about me, I basically know everything about you so I thought that I'd show you stuff from my past." He puts an arm around me as I open the box, revealing stuff from Rosewood. "These are the girls I talk about." I say, showing him a photo. Pointing out to him which one is which. I show him more stuff until I pull out a poster of Ali. "She went missing on the last night of summer. We don't know where she is." I explain. I look up and there's almost a look of concern of his face but it quickly disappears. "I'm so sorry." He says. "It's...fine." I say slowly. I put the stuff back in the box and set it on the floor. I go to get up but he pulls me back down to my bed and starts kissing me. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Well, we've been together for a few months now and I think we should take this to the next level." He says laying me down. He starts kissing me again but I stop him. "I'm not ready for that." I say trying to stop him but he keeps kissing me. "Come on baby." He whispers and starts to unbutton my top. "I said no." I yell, punching him in the stomach and pushing him off of me. I stand up and he does too. "Really Aria, after everything we've done." "I said no." I say. He comes towards me again and kisses me again. I push him off and look at him with disgust, god if looks could kill he'd be dead. "We're done James. We are done." I tell him. At first he looks hurt then he looks almost murderous. "Mark my words Aria, you'll see me again and you'll be sorry." He walks away._

 _End of flashback_

I look around at the others and they're all showing different expressions. Ezra looks really uneasy, the girls look shocked, Toby Caleb and Jason all look like they're trying to understand this situation. "So let me get this straight, Wren is really pissed with you all because you didn't sleep with him?" Hanna asks. "Yes Hanna," I clarify. "That's really messed up." Emily says, rubbing her pregnant belly. "Right before we were about to leave he sent me a letter, it said that once I come back to Rosewood he'll be here waiting. God I'm so stupid, I told him so much about you guys and in the letter he said that not only would I get hurt but you guys too. This is all my fault." I start to cry and Ezra hugs me. "Aria, Mona was A. She started this and then Wren took over. This was about hurting us because of the things that Ali did but I don't think this is just about that anymore. Was there anything else that happened?" Spencer asks. I nod, "there's one other thing. He broke into our house and things happened, my parents were home and they called the police. They told me once they arrested him that there was no record of him in Iceland that he wasn't from there and he wasn't the age he claimed to be. He was angry that he'd been busted but I didn't know why he lied. He screamed "I'll GET YOU ARIA!" and then was taken away. He must have gone back to his old life because then we all know he was engaged to Melissa." I say.

EMILY POV

We all left Aria's shortly after the conversation had finished, I was tired and wanted to go home. This baby was giving me a hard time. I start to drive home and I close my eyes for a second. Suddenly I car honks it horn and I swerve out of the way. I'm suddenly hyper alert.

I pull up at home and my phone goes off.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

 **Look after our baby Emily or else**

 **-A**

 **HELLO**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **How are your holidays going, I go back to school in 3 weeks and I haven't finished my homework yet ARGH!**

 **Will update soon, please review and give me ideas on how the story should play out. I was also thinking of splitting this story into two? What do you think?**

 **xx-A**


	23. Chapter 23: He's not into you

CHAPTER 23

EMILY POV

I'm seven months pregnant now and I feeling a little uncomfortable, I went to the doctor about it and she just said to rest a bit and if I need to take some medicine **(A/N: this pregnant thing probably isn't accurate, so don't quote me on it!)** just to make me more comfortable. I'm going over everything in my head that we've covered over these past few months and it's all a lot to take in. I keep going through it in my mind so that I don't feel crazy.

1\. **Wren is Charles who is a Dilaurentis**

2\. **Cece Drake is Redcoat and Jason's ex**

3\. **Sara Harvey the girl who has no connection to any of us is the Black Widow**

4\. **Aria knew Charles/Wren as James when she was in Iceland and they dated**

5\. **He kidnapped Aria for months**

6\. **Then he kidnapped us**

7\. **He got me pregnant**

8\. **And now he's loose just waiting to strike again**

I take a breath and lie back on my bed, I look over and see the new basinet for Alyssa, she won't be big enough for her crib when she's first born so she'll sleep in that, she's going to be in my room when she's first born just so I can get used to getting up and attending to her in the night without having to leave my room. We've almost finished the nursery. Toby finished the crib and change table, the crib has her name craved above it and both it and the change table are both a gorgeous brown colour. He told us that everyone down at Rosewood PD is looking for Charles, CeCe and Sara **.** I get up and walk out of my room into Alyssa's.

We painted it white with a soft orange coloured wall, well Jason painted it with Toby's help as a surprise. I had said I wanted to paint her room and they did, Jason wants to be involved in his niece's life as much as possible and I wouldn't have it any other way. Her room is sort of the same as mine but just a bit smaller. When you walk in there's window along the floor but thankfully it doesn't reach the floor and I had flywire put on it so that no one can just come in, I know it's isn't the safest but if someone comes in I'll hear them. I put the crib in the corner so that she can see out the window but her crib isn't along it, I didn't want to take any chances. The change table is along the back wall where the window seat in my room is, hers doesn't have one but she has a wardrobe just like mine. I put an arm chair in her room because there was so much space in there and I think it would be good to feed her in here.

We got some of my old baby clothes for Alyssa, it worked out that she was a girl because most of my clothes were pink, a few purple, yellow and white. They're all in the wardrobe, folded just waiting to be used, we shacked them out because I don't want to deal with any spiders biting my baby. We got some toys too, some being my old toys and some being new from mum, the girls and Jason. I haven't seen much of Mr. D, I'm not sure if he wants anything to do with his grandchild. But oh well. Dad should be home in a few days.

"Emily, can you come downstairs please, quickly." My mum calls. "I'll come as quickly as a pregnant woman can." I reply, waddling out of the baby's room. Going down stairs has been a struggle, having a baby has thrown me off balance. I get to the stairs and look down. "DAD!" I cry, he's home early and a smile appears on his face. "Hey Emmy," I rush down the stairs as fast as I can and hug him. "You're home," I say pulling away. "They sent home early, they knew I couldn't wait to see you and your mum and there was nothing for me to do at the base." He explains. "That's great." I exclaim. "And now that I'm back, we can talk about this little one,' he touches my growing belly and the baby kicks, 'and everything else that's gone on if you want too?" He says and I nod.

ARIA POV

Ezra and I are both working at the Brew now. He is doing more hours than what I'm doing, the girls and I are spending heaps of time together and helping Emily get ready for the baby. We through Emily a baby shower about a month ago. Ezra and I did all the food in the kitchen, Spencer organised the decorations and made sure everyone knew when and where to be, Hanna got music and Toby and Caleb just helped set everything up. We got all of our families to come as well. Mr. D didn't come though, he sent a card with Jason and Ali but he didn't actually show. It was a lot of fun.

My nightmares have started to die down a bit now, I think I'm a little less afraid but I'm still afraid and cautious at the same. My shift is just about over so I start to get ready to leave. I head to the back to find Ezra. I see him sitting over his desk looking at paperwork. "Hey," I say and I run my hands over his shoulders. He kisses my hand and looks up at me. "Hey baby. Are you leaving?" He asks. "Yeah, my shift is over. I'll head home and make a start on dinner. Ok?" I say. "Yeah, just be careful Aria please." He says. "I will, I'll see you soon." I give him a kiss goodbye and walk out of the Brew.

I walk inside and head straight to the kitchen. I decided just to cook pizza tonight, Mike will be home in about 5-10 minutes and Ezra will be here shortly after. He's staying over because my parents are out of town, I have to look after Mike and I didn't want to be alone with just him and no one else around in case something happens. I grab the pizza bases and everything we need to put on them. I told the boys I would have them in the over when they get here, saves them waiting and I know that Mike will complain if it isn't ready. Spencer and Toby said that they'd pick him up. They've been together all day and she's staying at Toby's loft above The Brew, even though Ezra now owns it he didn't kick Toby out. I put the pizzas in the oven and the other ingredients away. I go to walk upstairs when I hear the back door slam. "MIKE," I call out. "EZRA!" I yell again but no answer. I turn around and look around. There's no one here. I walk slowly into the kitchen and grab a knife. I hear heavy footsteps and all the lights go out. I hear my breathing and someone else's. Suddenly a figure rams me against the wall and I drop the knife. "Guess who?" He whispers. "Wren," I say. "Well done Aria." "What do you want?" I ask terrified. "HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM ABOUT ICELAND ARIA HOW DARE YOU!" He yells in my face. "You know Aria, I love all my dolls but now I love all except you." He says. "What are you going to do to me?" I try to hide the terror but it's no use. I'm terrified. "I told you Aria, I'll get you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. NOW CECE!" I see and flame suddenly light up and chucked over somewhere in the kitchen. Suddenly things flame up and I realise what's going on. "You're going to kill me…" I mutter, "I told you I would Aria, so any last words?" He asks. "I love you Ezra Fitz." I say and he laughs. "Goodbye Aria Montgomery." He tells me, I feel something come over my face and my whole world black.

MIKE POV

We pull up at the house and there's flames inside. We all rush out of the car in fright. "ARIA!" Spencer screams. I go to rush inside but Toby stops me. "Mike, you're not going in there." He says. "I need to get my sister." I persist, "we don't know what's happened to her." I say. "I'll go, your parents would be in pain if something happened to both of you." He says and then runs into the burning house. "TOBY!" Spencer screams. I don't know what to do, that's when I hear Spencer's voice again. "911, I need a fire truck and ambulance, now"

EZRA POV

I pull up outside and then scene terrifies me. I rush over to see Spencer holding a crying Mike. "What if she's dead, they haven't come out yet." He says. "Spencer, what's going on?" I say frantically. "We pulled up and the house was on fire, Toby ran inside to find Aria. They haven't come out yet." I can tell she's almost in tears herself. I go to rush in side but the door opens and there stands Toby with Aria in his arms, not moving showing no signs of life. "NO!" Spencer cries rushing over as Toby approaches us. Mike comes over too. We all go to the curb. Spencer is in Toby's arms crying, while Mike is holding Aria and I'm sitting alongside him. The fire truck and ambulance pull up all going into action immediately. Toby spokes to the paramedics while I stand with Spencer listening. Suddenly one of the worse things possible I could hear is said. "HELP, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Mike cries.

MIKE POV  
Suddenly I feel her chest stop moving, this can't be happening. "HELP, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" I cry. "No, ARIA!" Ezra screams. The doctors come over and take her from me and I start to cry. I feel Spencer's arms come around me and she cries as well. "She's dead, she's dead." I cry. "Mike, there's a chance she can be saved," she tells me and I try to believe it. I look up and see Ezra is crying as well. I pull away from Spencer and go over to Ezra, wrapping my arms around him. "I can't lose her." I cry. "I can't either Mike." He says as his arms tightly come around me. "I love you Ezra," I whisper and I do. "I love you too Mike. This is what we're going to do, we're going to go to the hospital with Aria, ring your parents and hope for the best ok." He tells me. "Ok."

We climb into the ambulance with Aria and the paramedics. I grab Aria's limp hand and just pray she will start breathing again. I see Ezra softly stroking her forehead, he's in just as much pain as I am. "We got her breathing again." The doctor says and I feel relief wash over me.

 **Hey, I know it's shortish but oh well. When do you guys go back to school, I go 28** **th** **January.**

 **xxxxx-A**


	24. Chapter 24: All of my dolls except you

CHAPTER 24

SPENCER POV

The girls arrived a few minutes ago. Ali & Emily came together and Hanna came with Caleb. Ezra has been sitting with Mike trying to comfort him even though Ezra himself from what I can see is also ready to break down. We haven't heard anything from the doctor since we came here, Aria was rushed in through the ER and that was it. We've been waiting to hear something, anything. Suddenly a doctor comes towards us and we all stand up. "Are all of you waiting on Aria Montgomery?" He asks and we all nod. "I have some news."

EZRA POV

When he says he has news he didn't say it happily, I feel my heart skip a beat and I wait for the doctor to continue. "Aria has suffered from severe burns to her arms, to her back as some of her clothes were burned away and also to her left leg. You're lucky you got her out when you did, any longer and it could've been a lot worse." He says, I swear everyone lets out a sigh of relief. "So she's ok, we can see her, she's awake?" Hanna asks. "There's more, we've had to put Aria on oxygen. Smoke filled her lungs due to the accident, it's slowly leaving her thankfully and her throat is badly burned to see just have to wait before giving her anything, she's also dehydrated so we put her on a drip. There's one more thing you should know, Aria has fallen into a coma." As soon as he said that we all went silent. Hanna turns to Caleb as does Spencer to Toby. "Due to the lack of oxygen it has put her in a coma. If she was in that fire any longer the chance of her dying would've have been a lot higher, but the likelihood of her surviving is good but she could still die and we don't know if she'll wake up or not." I sit down and hold my head in my hands. "We can let you see her but only family first, is that any of you?" He asks and I Mike and I say yes at the same time. "I'm tipping you're her brother but what connection do you have with her?" The doctor asks. "I'm her fiancé," I say. "Ok, well go on in. The rest of you can go in, in a minute."

I walk in and I'm shocked at what I see. Aria as pale as a ghost, arms wrapped in bandages, another on her leg and probably more on her back. Tubes are going into Aria's hand and her nose. I watch Mike sit down next to her and cry. "Please Aria, don't go, please." He says.

Mike walks out of the room and I sit next to her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, I should've protected you better. I will find this monster and I'll kill him. Aria if you don't live through this I don't know what I'll do, I can't live without you." I say to her. "I promise I'll look after Mike until your parents come home." I tell her, I kiss her on the head and I walk out of the room.

THIRD PERSON POV

All the girls rush in and the sight of their best friend in this state is heartbreaking for them. Emily starts to cry and that sets everyone else off. "We love you Aria, please we need you." Emily cries. "We're going to get him," Spencer says wiping her eyes. "And when we do, we're going to make him pay for everything." Hanna says.

EZRA POV

I spoke to Ella and I told her what happened, she was beside herself. I told her that Mike can stay with me if she wants and she said yes. I don't think going back to the house is a good idea at the moment.

We walk into the apartment and neither of us know what to do. "Are you hungry?" I ask Mike. "Yeah, I guess." He says sadly. "Do you like scrambled eggs?" "Yeah." He replies.

I make food and give it too Mike once it's ready. "So um your mum said you can stay with me tonight, unless you don't feel comfortable I can ring…" he stops me in mid-sentence. "Ezra, its fine. I'll take the couch, I rather not sleep somewhere you and Aria slept. I don't know what's been done on there." He says. I try to hide my laughter but it just comes out and then Mike's does as well.

1 week later.

Ella and Byron come home tomorrow. They had already called the insurance company and the kitchen is on the mend. Mike has been staying with me all week and I think we've bonded. I gave the hospital a few times, me, the girls and Mike have taken in turns in staying with Aria for a few hours at a time and I'm just waiting for the call that determines whether or not Aria will wake.

Suddenly my phone in rings and I answer.

 _Me: Hello_

 _Person: Hi, is this Ezra Fitz_

 _Me: Yes, who's calling?_

 _Person: I'm calling from the hospital about Aria Montgomery_

 _Me: Is she ok_

 _Person: She is just fine, she's awake and talking, she's asking for you and a Mike. I've been told that's her brother_

 _Me: Yes, we'll be there soon_

 _Person: Alright, bye Mr Fitz_

I hang up just as Mike walks out of the bathroom, "we're going to the hospital." I tell him and I see him go stiff. "Is she ok?" He asks slowly. "She great, she's awake and talking. She wants to see both of us." I tell him and a massive smile fills his face. "Then let's go."

MIKE POV

Ezra hands me his phone, "ring Spencer. Tell her what's going on, if she doesn't answer then ring Toby." He tells me. I find Spencer's number and ring it.

 _Spencer: Ezra! What's going on, is Aria ok?_

 _Me: Spencer, its Mike. We're heading to the hospital_

 _Spencer: Is Aria ok?_

 _Me: She's fine, she's awake.\_

 _Spencer: Ok, well I'll tell the others and we'll be there soon_

 _Mike: Bye Spencer_

I hung up and put Ezra's phone down.

We arrive at the hospital and we rush in. "Hi we're here for Aria Montgomery," Ezra says and the woman looks at the computer. "Sure. Just head on up, room 3B" she says.

ARIA POV

I've spoken to the doctor and I just want to be held by Ezra. As soon as I think that he walks in with Mike. "Ezra, Mike," I breathe my words out and they both come over to hug me. "You're ok," Mike says to me. "Yeah, I am." I tell him. He pulls away and I pull Ezra down, kissing in as hard as I can. "You didn't fail to protect Ezra." I whisper to him. "You heard what I said?" He asks. "Yeah, I did. Every word." I tell him. "God I love you." He tells me. Both him and Mike sit down, suddenly all the girls walk in along with Toby, Caleb and Jason. "Hey, you're awake." Spencer says and everyone hugs me.

"Aria, what actually happened? How did the fire start?" Toby asks. "I went home to make dinner for Ezra, Mike and myself. I had put the pizza in the oven and I went to go upstairs. I heard a door slam and then footsteps. I had grabbed a knife but then it all happened so quickly. Lights went out, I was pushed into a wall and I dropped a knife. Wren had come in. He was really mad about me revealing what had happened in Iceland. He wanted to kill me, he tried to kill me. He brought CeCe with him, she started the fire and the next thing I know I blacked out. He said that he loves all his dolls, but now all except me." I say. "He wanted me dead." I say, I can feel tears swelling into my eyes. "Aria, we're going to put police protection back on your house, this can't continue. We're going to catch this guy." Toby says. "Toby, we graduate school this year, what happens if and when we go to college. We will all be in different places." Spencer points out. "No, we will have him by the end of the year. We have all of Philly looking for him. You're all here and if he's somewhere else then he can't cause harm. We will find him and I think when he will strike next." Toby says. "When?" I ask. "When Alyssa is born. He knows we will keep her from him and he will come after her. She's his daughter as well, no matter how much we hate it." He says and we all agree.

 **Hey, let me know if this is dragging on, I promise we will be getting to some more drama soon. Hey I was thinking and I will only do it if you guys want me to, I did start a website before but I don't think it worked.**

 **Would it be cool if I built a website and put all of my future stories on it, all different genres and you guys can say what I should write next? Let me know cause I'll only do it if I get enough people saying yes.**

 **xxxx-A**


	25. Chapter 25: 4:00pm

CHAPTER 25

ARIA POV

I still can't get over the fact that Wren tried to kill me. It's been a month and a few weeks and I flinch every time I hear a door close. I put a lock on my bedroom drop and all my windows and so have the girls.

Emily said that she is starting to want Alyssa out of her. She said that she is getting Brandon hicks (false contractions), her nausea is coming back a little, that she is very tired and sleeps a bit, that she keeps leaking from her boobs and that she has just had enough. We're all happy for her but all afraid, me especially. Everyone knows what Wren did to me and I wasn't pregnant. But what could he do to Emily after the baby is born? She'll be weak and tired, being an easy target. We need to do something before this year ends otherwise we are going to have so many more problems.

EMILY POV

I've just about had it. I'm so uncomfortable and tired. It's hard to sleep, I keep trying to find a position that isn't uncomfortable to sleep in and by the time I do I'm not tired anymore. I have gotten some sleep but not much. I been doing the best I can at yoga, it's all I really want to do at the moment. Dad has been super helpful with everything. He bought me some clothes for the baby and went down to the bank to set up an account for Alyssa. I've been giving it heaps of thought, I don't think I want to be in a relationship after Alyssa is born, not for a while, maybe not ever. It'll just be me and my girl for a while. I want to raise my girl to be smart, kind and to earn everything she gets. Just like how my parents raised me and no matter who she chooses to become I will support her. I want to shield her from her father as much as possible. There will come the day when she will have to know the truth and I dread that day. I still have the position of assistant swim coach at school and I've been helping but they said for the rest of my pregnancy to take the time off and maybe when I come back I can be swim coach, **(I know that probably requires a teaching degree but let's pretend for a bit that it doesn't),** to be coach would be an absolute honour.

I'm about 1 week from my due date and I've just about had it. I keep getting Brandon hicks which hurt a lot so then it worries me what really labour will be like, will I get an epidural or will I not? I honestly don't know. Mum and dad are out doing something I had to reassure them numerous times that I'll be fine for an hour or so, I look at the clock and it's boarding on 2pm. Toby and Spencer will be here soon, they said they'd come around and just stay with me. I go to get up to go downstairs when a terrible pain shots through me and I collapse on my bedroom floor. "AHHHH" I hurts a lot. I wait a few minutes after it goes away to get up but when I do it comes again and I'm back on the floor. I crawl over to my bed and grab my phone. I find toby's number and ring it. As it rings another contraction comes.

 _Toby: Hey Em, where almost at yours_

 _Me: Toby (I breathe out in pain)_

 _Toby: Em, what's wrong?_

 _Me: The baby, she's coming_

 _Toby: We'll be right there. Can you meet us at the front door?_

 _Me: No, I hurts Toby. I collapsed under the pain, I don't want to collapse on the stairs_

 _Toby: We're pulling up now, bye_

 _Me: Bye._

I put the phone down and breathe in and out. "Well looks like you want to come out early. Not that I'm complaining but hon, maybe let my water break first as a warning." I tell Alyssa and as soon as I say that my water breaks. Another contraction hits and I groan in pain. "EMILY!" I hear Spencer's voice float up the stairs. "Up here," I manage to get out. Footsteps get louder than Toby and Spencer appear. They rush over and bend down to my level. "Are you ok, do you want to try and stand?" Spencer asks but I'm too afraid. "No, I'm worried I'll fall or something will happen. The pain is horrifying Spence, I'm too afraid to move in case it makes it worse." I explain. Toby scoops me up and I wrap my arms around him. "Spence, can you grab the hospital bag and my phone please?" "Sure thing."

We get out to the car and Toby helps me in. "Are you ok?" He asks. "I just need to get this baby out of me." I tell him, he laughs a little and closes the door. As we drive to the hospital I send a text to the girls and then ring my dad.

 _Dad: Hey Emmy, we'll be home in a few minutes_

 _Me: Dad, don't come home. I need you and mum to meet me at the hospital_

 _Dad: Is everything ok, what's going on?_

 _Me: Alyssa has decided to come early_

 _Dad: Ok, just breathe Emmy we'll be right there._

 _Me: I love you daddy_

 _Dad: Love you too Emmy_

I hang up and I grasp Spencer's hand tightly. "It'll be ok Em. Just think soon you'll have your little girl." She tries to encourage me but it doesn't help. "Spence, I don't know what to do. At least with her being in me I can protect her. The pain of going through labour from what I read is awful and apparently sometimes epidurals don't help. I don't want my little girl to be taken from me." I start to bawl my eyes out. "Em, no matter what we will all be here for you and Alyssa." Toby says, "Right Spence?" He continues. "Of course, no matter what." She tells me.

We pull up at the hospital and Spencer gets me a wheelchair. We rush in and within a few minutes I've changed into a hospital gown and I'm in my room. A nurse or doctor walks in and speaks to me. "Hello Emily, I'm Doctor Smith. Now your midwife will along shortly but for the moment can I get you something to help with the pain?" He asks. "No thanks, I'm going without" I say and Toby laughs. "No problem, now as I said your midwife will be along in a bit so just buzz if you need anything." He says and leaves. Spencer went to meet the girls and my parents should be here any moment. "Thanks for staying with me." I say and look over at Toby. "Em your one of my best friends, to leave you alone at this point in time would be cruel of me." He says dramatically and I laugh. "Oh thank you kind sir, I don't know what I would do without you." I say.

Moments later my parents come in and my mum is gushing with excitement. "Oh Emily, sweetheart. Are you ok?" She asks. "Well you went through labour too so I think I don't need to answer, oww" I cry. I start as deeply as I can to try and help through this contraction and my mum rubs my back in up and down motions. "It hurts." I tell her. "I know baby, I know." She tells me. There's a knock on the door and a woman appears. "Hi, you must be Emily?" She asks and I nod. "Yeah, who are you?" I ask unsure. "I'm Jessica your midwife." As soon as she says that I smile. "Please come in." She closes the door and comes over. "So do you mind if I check how much you've dilated?" She asks. "Yes, please do. The more the know how much closer I am to this being over the happier I'll be." I tell her. "I'm going to go and find Spence." Toby says and leaves the room. "Ok Emily, you're about 4cm dilated and I was told that you went into labour about 15 minutes ago, is that right?" She says. "Yes." I tell her. "Well my dear, if you keep going at this rate your baby should be delivered within an hour or two. I'll be back to check on you in a bit but alert someone to get me or your doctor if anything changes ok?" "Ok. Thank you." I say and she leaves the room. But as she does everyone else comes in. Everyone hugs me, even Jason because he's here too. "Hey Em, how are you?" He asks. "I'm ok, I'm in a lot of pain though." I say. "Why don't you get some medicine for the pain then?" Hanna asks. "Because I want to go through this feeling everything. We've been through some crazy shit so how hard can this be?" I say. "You're choice." Hanna replies. "So how long do you think you'll stay here for?" Caleb asks. "Um, maybe a night. Just to get some help with breastfeeding and anything else I need." I say. "Do you know how long until the baby arrives?" Aria asks. "No, they midwife said I'm 4cm into this so hopefully not too much longer." I rub my stomach.

1 hour later

It hurts so much and the contractions are becoming more and more frequent. The doctor and the midwife got everyone but my mum and dad out of the room, Jessica said at any moment I could be ready to push. "Oww!" I cry. "Ok Emily, I'm just going to check and see how far along you are. Ok, you're ready. So on your next contraction push as hard as you can, ok?" "Ok." I breathe out. "Oh my god, here it comes" I say. "Ok push Emily, push." She tells me and I push as hard as I can. "You can do Emily."

ARIA POV

We're all sitting waiting, hoping that Emily and the baby are going to be ok. "Hey, you ok?" Spencer comes over and asks. "Yeah I'm fine." I say. "Where's Ezra?" She asks gently like something's wrong. "Um down at Rosewood PD, he's trying to do everything he can to track down Wren. He knows how afraid I am. I'm practically at his place almost every night. My parents are over in Iceland at the moment trying to find anything they can that's linked to James from when we were there and as for Mike well he's only home a little bit which is when I stay but otherwise he's with a friend or with me and Ezra." I feel my eyes well up and I blink them away. "It's going to be ok, we're going to get him." She comforts me.

½ an hour later

The door to Emily's room opens and the doctor walks out. "You're all waiting for Ms Fields?" He asks. "Yeah," we all stand up and walk over. "I'm happy to say that they're both fine. Ms Fields has given birth to a beautiful baby girl. I told them just to send someone out when they're ready for all of you to come in." He walks away and there's smiles on everyone's faces. "Well Ali, I think it's good that we have a new member to the family, it'll bring everyone together. Not that you guys aren't family…" Jason starts to ramble but Spencer stops him. "Jason, we understand." He smiles and stops talking.

EMILY POV

I hold my baby girl tightly in my arms and look at her with aw. She has my eyes, I can see some of Wren in her but I don't know how permanent it is. "I promise baby girl, I will protect you." I whisper.

 **Kisses lovelies- A**


	26. Chapter 26: Back to the Dollhouse

CHAPTER 26

EMILY POV

Everyone comes in and are all gushing with excitement. "Can you guys tone it down a little please, I'm tired and you're all really loud?" I plead. "Sure, sorry Em." Ali says. "Mum, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" I ask. "Of course I would." I hand my little girl to her and I sigh in a relief a little. I'm really tired. Slowly she gets pasted around and exclamations of "she's gorgeous" "she's tiny" and more just keep coming out until she's back with me. "Spence, where's the hospital bag please? I want to put Alyssa in some clothes." I tell her. "Sure, I just go and grab it from the car." She says and walks out of the room. "So Em, when do you plan on going on?" Jason asks. "Um tomorrow or the next day maybe. I just want a night here to have some professional help with everything. Not that your help isn't wanted mum," I start but she stops me. "Emily it's fine, I said the same thing to your grandma." She smiles. "Alright well Emmy, we should get going." Dad says. "Alright. I'll call you tomorrow." I reply. I get a kiss on top of my head from both my parents and they leave. "Aria, can you take Alyssa for a minute, I just need to go to the bathroom?" "Sure," she extends her arms and then wraps them tightly around Alyssa when she has her.

I walk into the bathroom and do what I need to do. At least I can sit down easier with having to accommodate to my giant stomach which has flattened a little. I wash my hands and walk back out to the others. I climb back into bed and Toby sits at my feet. "Um Em, I hope you don't mind, I've spoken to the staff and I'll be staying in here with you tonight?" He says and I smile. "Of course I don't mind. You're one my best friends Toby." I say. "Here's mum." Aria says handing Alyssa back to me. "She was getting squirm-ish." She tells me. "Thanks, hey baby. I'm your mummy. I love you so much."

1 hour later

Aria left about 10 minutes ago and Hanna and Caleb left ½ an hour ago as for Spencer she's stil here. "So what are you going to do tonight Spence?" I ask. "Well, I'll probably go back to the loft. Make some dinner and maybe watch a movie then sleep." She tells me. "And then you'll be back here because I don't want you alone. Aria said that she's going to be with Ezra, Hanna and Ali are going shopping and Jason and Caleb are setting up some software in Alyssa's room in case any unwanted guests make a visit." Toby says. "Of course and I will bring coffee." I laugh a little. "Alright well I better get going. Bye Em" She hugs me and plants a little kiss on Alyssa's head. "Bye Tobes, love you." "Love you too Spence." I see them kiss each other and Spence leaves.

I watch Toby hold my baby girl and I can't help but smile. "I reckon you and the boys even though you'll be like her uncles, you guys will be the dad she will never have," I see Toby smile. "I will always be here for you and your girl Em." He tells me. "Thanks Tobes."

I watch him pull faces at Alyssa but she starts to fall asleep. Suddenly all of my fear that had left me in those moments from labour starting to now have just come back and hits me like an emotional rollercoaster. I start to cry and Toby looks up. "What's wrong?" He asks coming over and handing me Alyssa. "What if I can protect her, what if Wren gets her and takes her away and I never get her back? What if he raises her to be just like him?" I start to cry. "Emily Fields as Spencer would stay just stop it. We will not let him get your girl, I promise." He hugs me tightly. "I hope your right, I hope your right." I say.

ARIA POV

I curl up at Ezra's on the couch, in his arms, just watching a black and white movie. I slowly close my eyes because of how tired I am and I feel myself drift off to sleep.

 _I hold a little girl in my arms, she's so precious. I put her down for just a minute and walk out of the room. Suddenly her cries fill the room. "Mummy, mummy." I look around and there's no other woman here. "Mummy, mummy help me." She cries again._

 _I rush in and this little girl covered in blood. "Mummy help me." Suddenly I realise I'm her mum. I see her fall and I cry. "No!" I rush over and pull her into my lap. "You're going to be ok." I tell her and I see her cry. "Mummy, why didn't you help me?" She looks up at me. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." I cry, I see her eyes close and I feel her chest stop moving. "NO, NO PLEASE NO!" I cry. "Aria," I hear my name being called but there's no one here. "ARIA!" The voice gets louder and my vision blurs._

My eyes snap open and I see Mike in front of me with a look of worry on his face. "Are you ok?" He asks and I cry my heart out. "This is all my fault. Everything's my fault. I couldn't save my little girl" He holds me. "Aria, what are you talking about?" He asks. "In my dream. She was covered in blood, I was her mum but I didn't realise until too late. She died in my arms. This is all my fault, I angered Wren in the beginning and then Mona had to start A. He continued because he not only thought we stood between him and Ali but I angered him in the beginning." I cry and then my phone goes off. "I'll grab it." Mike offers and brings my phone over. "Where's Ezra?" I ask. "He went to get food. He left right before you started thrashing." He said. I open my phone and my eyes widen.

 **You want to save your friends and family, come to your house: ALONE –A**

"I've gotta go." I jump up and grab my coat. "Where?" Mike asks. "I just have to. I promise, it's for the best." I rush out the door and down to my car. I

I drive home and approach the front door, I feel in my pockets for my phone and then it hots me, I left it. Oh god, please Ezra, please Mike don't read it. I walk inside and I go to flick the light switch when a voice echoes. "Leave it off." He whispers. "I'm here, alone. What do you want?" I say. "I promised if you came alone I'd protect your friends and family didn't I?" I feel him push me against a wall and his warm breath on my neck. "Where will you take me?" I ask. "Back to the dollhouse and I can finish what I should've gotten in Iceland." I tells me. "Where's you minions?" I ask. "Sara is watching Emily and CeCe is awaiting our arrival." He explains. I shiver, goose bumps slowly making an appearance on my skin. I feel a light feather touch brush up and down my arm. "Come _Mon amour,_ I know how to warm you up." He whispers. I feel him come closer. I can feel his horrifyingly hard member on my pants and I desperately want to get away but I know I can't, not at the risk of everyone I love. "You disgust me and don't call me that. I'm not your love. I'm only here for my family." I snap harshly. "Yes well, we'll see about that." He whispers. I feel his lips softly touch mine. I turn my head away and I feel his hard harshly come in contact with my face. "Do it again and you'll get a lot more than a slap." He tells me. I pulls at my wrist and starts to roughly pull me towards the back door. "What is it, didn't you say goodbye to your lover?" He gives a sarcastic remark. "You promise that you won't hurt any of them, not my family, not Ezra's and not the girl's family?" I ask him. "I promise." I slurs, "now move." I snaps.

Just as we are about to leave a car pulls up, Ezra and Mike leaping out and coming over within seconds. "You need to leave." I tell them but I can see firing rage burning in both their eyes. "No. He's not getting away this time." Ezra says. Ezra rushes forward punching Wren to the face and sending him to the ground. "You disgust me." He spits at him. I watch Ezra kick and punch him, no matter how much he deserves this and much more, Ezra could get charged and I don't want that. "Mike call the cops." I tell him and go over to Ezra. "Ezra he's down you need to stop. Otherwise you could get into trouble and we don't want that." I pull at his arms and he looks at me. It isn't just rage in his eyes anymore. Its anger, disgust, hatred and worst of all fear. "I can't let him do this to you anymore or the girls." I gently rub my hand down his cheek. "I know. I want him to pay for what he's down but this isn't the way." I say. A few minutes later Tanner, Toby and Lorenzo so up. They come over and cuff Wren pulling him to his feet. That's when Tanner speaks. "Charles Wren Kingston DiLaurentis, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Is there anything you'd like to say?" He looks at all of us and then just me. "Better get Emily and the baby to a safe place cause I'm coming for them or it's you and Spencer, your choice." He says, an evil smirk coming across his face. "What about Ali and Hanna?" I ask just as he is about to get into the car. "Oh no, she'll suffer either way. It's her niece or her friends, plus we all know she has feelings for Emily. You're choice, you have 24 hours." He says. Suddenly he jumps Toby and Lorenzo running away into the night.

Mike stands with me as I tell Tanner what happened while Ezra speaks in hushed tones to Toby and Lorenzo. "Just be thankful that your safe Aria," Tanner tells me and I look at her with daggers. "No, I'm not ok. He's going to keep coming back until his thirst for revenge is satisfied. This isn't just an A game anymore, he's out for blood. For everything we've done. Spencer and I hurt him the most. This isn't just about us being friends with Ali and him feeling that we're in the way of him coming back." I snap at her and she seems almost taken back. "Yes well, we're doing everything we can. We got reports from helpers in Iceland and he was spying on you already and we've found things from where he was living. Details about you and others, about all of your families." She tells me. "This is all my fault." I whisper and Mike gets me to face him. "This isn't your fault Aria. This is Wren's. I almost lost you and Mona because of him. This isn't your fault." He tells me. "Thanks Mike." I whisper.

NEXT DAY  
I stand in her kitchen and I can see her mind processing all of this. "So basically it's us or Emily and baby?" She repeats for the 5th time. "Yes Spence, it's us or Emily and Alyssa." I clarify. "You realise there's no choice between who goes. We can't let Wren near them." Spencer says. "I know. We need to get Mr & Mrs Fields to take Emily out of town, but the only problem is when?" I look at the bench. Suddenly both our phones go. "Well I guess this answers your question." Spencer says looking at me.

 **Tick Tock, Tick Tock 7pm on the clock. It happens tonight bitches. I'm coming and I'm getting my way. –A**

I look at Spencer and she looks just as afraid as I am. "We get them out of town and you and I go to Tyler State Park, it makes sense that we go there." Spencer plans out. "Ok but will he know that we're there?" I ask. "Aria, A has ears everywhere remember?" She reminds me. "I know, that's what I'm afraid of. So who will ring Mr or Mrs Fields?" I ask. "I'll do it. I'll call Mrs Fields now, I'll tell her to take Emily and the baby out of town for the night." She says. I watch her grab her phone and wait for Mrs Fields and when she finally does I'm as quiet as a mouse.

 _Spencer: Hi Mrs Fields, its Spencer_

 _Mrs Fields: Hi Spencer, Emily isn't actually home yet_

 _Spencer: No I wanted to talk to you_

 _Mrs Fields: Is everything ok?_

 _Spencer: No it isn't. You and Mr Fields need to get Emily and Alyssa out of town, tonight_

 _Mrs Fields: Why_

 _Spencer: Wren went after Aria and he threatened to take Emily and the baby tonight unless we agree to the other alternative and Aria and I have,_

 _Mrs Fields: What is that?_

 _Spencer: It doesn't matter she needs to be out of town before 7 and she can't be here at 7. Come home whenever after then_

 _Mrs Fields: Of course I'll get her out of town but Spencer what have you agreed to?_

 _Spencer: It doesn't matter, Emily can't know or she'll do something rash, just please don't tell her. It's the only way to keep her and Alyssa safe. Bye._

I see her put the phone and she looks at me. "She'll get her out of town." As soon as she says that I feel relieved. "Thank god." I say.

EMILY POV

6 O'CLOCK

I've packed all of mine and Alyssa's things, mum should be here soon to pick me up and take me home. The door opens and mum is there. "Ready to go?" She asks. "Yeah." I say. "Let me help you." She comes over and grabs the two bags while I hold my sleeping daughter.

We walk out and I see dad my car as well, I asked them to bring mine because it already had the baby seat in it. I hope in and buckle my daughter up. Once mum hopes in and they start the car that's when my questions start. "Dad, I thought you said you'd wait at home?" I ask. "Yeah, Emmy there's been a change of plan." He says just as we pass the turn off to go home. "Mum you missed the street." I point out. "I know Emily, we aren't going home." She says and I'm now worried. "Why?" "Spencer rang. She said that Wren attacked Aria and threatened to take you and Alyssa tonight unless he gets her and Aria, they agreed but Spencer asked me to take you out of town tonight, probably just in case." When she says that I feel like I've stopped breathing. "He'll hurt them." I say. "Emily, I wasn't told anything else just to get you out and that's what I'm doing."

ARIA POV

Spencer and I are wandering through the park waiting for Wren to show up. "No matter what we stick together, Sparia." She says to me and I link our arms. "Always." I whisper. We wander a little more when a cough behind us turns us around. We both turn and there HE is. "Well, well how noble of you two to hand yourselves over instead of Emily and my daughter." He says. A small smile playing on his lips. "We won't let you hurt them." Spencer snaps strongly. "I have no doubt about that. Now let's go, the girls are waiting and can't wait to get started." He ties ropes around our hands separately and we follow him willingly. "Where are we going?" Spencer asks. His answer makes me feel empty inside and then consumed with fear and horror. "Why back to the dollhouse of course, where all the fun begins."

 **BACK TO THE DOLLHOUSE, hmm. Anyways give me your ideas and thoughts on what you would like to happen. Also what did you think of website idea. I haven't heard anything so I'm taking that as a no, kisses bitches –A**


	27. Chapter 27: ?

CHAPTER 27

EZRA POV

I haven't heard from Aria at any point today. I go over to Toby's and hope he's heard something from Spencer. I knock on the door and Caleb answers. "Hey man." He says. "Hey, Toby here?" I ask. "Yeah, he's just getting dressed. Come on in." I walk in and I can smell coffee. "So what's up?" Caleb asks. "I need to ask Caleb if he's spoken to Spencer." I tell him, nervously tapping my finger against the table. Then Toby comes into the room with a look of not knowing what's going on. "Hey Ezra, what are you doing here?" He asks. "Have you spoken to Spencer?" I shoot. "No, you don't think…" When he says that I nod. "Yeah, I do. I haven't spoken to Aria at all." I tell him. "Would someone explain to me what's going on please?" Caleb interrupts. "Last night we went round to the Montgomery's. Wren had gone after Aria. We got there in time to arrest him but then he got away, but before he did he said that he's coming for Emily and Alyssa unless she gets out of town and he gets Spencer and Aria instead. I'm gunning that he got the girls because I was meant to go around to Emily's last night but she texted me not to worry as he plans had changed. I think that he parents took her out of town for the night." Toby finishes looking quite worried. "Why wouldn't he take the others?" Caleb asks. "He didn't have any romantic relationships with the others. It's just those two that crushed him." I say. Then there's a knock on the door. Toby goes and opens it and there stands the girls and a crying baby. "We need to talk." Emily says.

ARIA POV

I start to stir and I open my eyes. It takes a few blinks but then my eyes come in focus. I can't tell where we are all I know is that we're in the dollhouse. I look over and see Spencer, eyes still closed. "Spence, Spencer" I say her names a few more times and then wakes up. "Where are we?" She asks. "In the dollhouse." I answer, before she can ask me anything else the metal door opens. Quite loudly I might add. CeCe walks in and stands in front of us with a very sly smirk on her first. "Hello ladies, how are we?" "Oh better now that you're here." Spencer snaps. "Spence, don't." I whisper. "You should listen to your friend Spencer. Anyway Charles will be along in a bit, make yourselves comfortable although I don't think you can move." She laughs and walks out, her heels clicking against the metal floors. I look down at myself and at Spencer, we're strapped down at the ankles around our waists and chest, our arms are still free to move. "The buckle or ties must be at the back if we're able to move our arms." Spencer points out. I nod and look at the floor. "Aria, what's wrong?" "Spence, it's not going to be this easy this time. We got out way too easy last time. It won't be the same. What if we never get out? I mean I know we did the right thing by getting Emily out of town what happens after that? We can't trust him not to hurt anyone." I tell her. "Aria it'll be ok, I promise. We'll get out, the others probably know that we're gone and are already planning something crazy, especially Toby and Ezra." She gives me a sad smile and I give her one in return.

Heavy footsteps echo closely and then don't echo at all because our captor was standing right in front of us. "Hello Spencer, hello Aria." He greets us happily. "Oh just get on with it." I snap. "Right then. Well who wants to go first?" Neither Spencer nor I say a thing. "Right well then how about Aria. You're part of the reason this was brought together so it's only fitting." He says looking at me. He walks behind the metal slab both Spencer and I are on and I feel him untie me. **(A/N: They are on separate plate, slab things)** He pulls me off and grabs my arm. I look back at Spence with hope. "Don't worry." I mouth but she shakes her head.

We wander down the halls when I'm brought to an all too familiar room. "You ready?" He whispers in my ear. "No." I say weakly. He opens the door but it's all different. There's a table with straps on it and other things that are too ghastly to describe, the room has two hanging lights. They're dim but there's just enough light to see. "What are you going to do to me?" I whisper. I hear a loud click and I turn around to see that's he's locked the door with a key. He comes over and pushes me backwards so that I'm lying on the table. "I'm going to get what I should've gotten years ago." He kisses me roughly and it comes into realisation quickly. "NO!" I yell at him. I kick at leap up, rushing to the door, trying to open it but result in no success. "You'll pay for that bitch!" He screams at me, kicking hard in the stomach. I keep my pain inside but gasp for air. He grabs me by the hair and very hardly, yanks me across to a metal slab that looks much like the one I woke up on. He dips my wrists in water and them ties them with leather straps, but I can feel a cold strip of metal or wire or something touching me. I ties down my ankles and my waist. "What are you going to do?' I ask worriedly. "Don't worry Aria, soon you'll be in enough pain to give me what I want." I tells me. I see him walk over to some kind of power board and he gives me a smile. "Remember Aria, you should never have metal when there's lighting or lighting and water." He flicks a switch. Unbearable pain surges through me and I scream and scream and scream.

SPENCER POV

It's quiet really quite. CeCe came in moments ago to apparently guard me. Suddenly I hear screams Aria's screams and they sound painful. I become worried and look at an emotionless CeCe. "What is he doing to her?" She looks up at me. "How should I know, it's up to him." She goes back to reading her magazine and I become more worried by the second.

The screams have continued for about 5 minutes when it becomes dead silent. Now I'm not worried, I'm terrified. I don't know what he's done to her and worse if she's alive. I hear a screech and then footsteps. Then the door to this room opens and I see a limp Aria in Wren's arms. I feel like I'm going to vomit. "Don't worry she isn't dead. She just pasted out." He says like there's nothing wrong with it. With CeCe's help I watch them re-tie Aria to the metal board and then they untie me. "What are you going to do?" I ask him. "Don't worry, you and Aria's punishment will be very different."

EZRA POV

The girls all look stunned, Emily has this look of guilt on her face. Alyssa starts to cry. "I going to go and feed her. Toby can I use your room?" "Sure Em." He says and she walks away. "You know how she's feeling don't you?" Hanna asks. "Yeah, she's feeling guilty." I tell her, "but I heard what A said and so did Toby. It was either them or Emily and the baby. You know that they would never put Emily and the baby in that danger." I look at Hanna and she nods. "The only question is where are they and how to we get them out?" Caleb asks. "Well let's get someone who knows how A thinks," Ali says. "Of course. Mona." Hanna says.

MIKE POV

My phone rings and I look at it. "Sorry, it's Ezra." I say to her and I answer it.

 _Me: Hey Ezra_

 _Ezra: Hey Mike, um is Mona with you?_

 _Me: Yeah she is why?_

 _Ezra: Wren has Aria & Spencer _

_Me: WHAT, WHY!_

 _Ezra: You know why, what happened the other night: you were there_

 _Me: Yeah, I know. So what do you want Mona for?_

 _Ezra: You know what can you just come to Toby's place and bring her?_

 _Me: Yeah, where is his place?_

 _Ezra: The loft above the Brew_

 _Me: Alright, I'll see you in a minute_

 _Ezra: Thanks Mike_

I hang up and look at Mona. "What was that about?" I feel distraught inside. "Wren has Aria and Spencer. It's a long story, they need us to go to Toby's." I watch her think for a second and then she's nods. "Ok, let's go.

SPENCER POV

My right arm is bleeding and I'm soaking wet. I've been coughing up water and it doesn't feel good. "If you're (cough) going to kill me just (cough) do it." Wren squats in front of me and smiles, that DiLaurentis charm showing through. "Now, now Spencer. I'm not going to kill you, besides I'd rather wait and watch you beg." He says. "Come now, let's see how Aria is doing." He pulls me off the floor and leads me back to the room I woke up in. "So I'm tipping that we won't get our old rooms?" I ask. "Well you're right about that." He replies.

We walk into the other room and Aria is awake and alone. "Spence, are you ok?" She asks concerned but weakly. "Yeah, I'll be ok." I tell her. He straps me back to the metal board and leaves the room but not before saying. "See you soon ladies." In a sing song voice. The door closes behind him and its silence. "So what happened, do you want to talk about it?" I am looking for any reason to talk. "Um, he tried to, he tried to rape me Spence, I didn't let him and he electrocuted me multiple times. It hurt so much, it would probably make childbirth feel like a breeze." She explains and laughs a little, "what happened to you?" "He um shoved my head underwater multiple times, I barely got any air and he kept on shoving me underwater. I started to cough it up and he finally stopped. I grabbed a knife and tried to fight him but it didn't work. He cut my arm multiple times and I stopped fighting." I let out a sigh, it felt good to get it out for some weird reason. "No matter what Spence, we need to do our best to stay strong, we're here for Emily." She reminds me. "I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

EMILY POV

Listening to this plan is almost like listening to a mini rodeo show. Everyone is talking. I'm thankful Alyssa is asleep in Toby's room, god if she was in hear, she'd probably cry at the noise and it wouldn't be helpful. "JUST STOP!" I yell and everyone looks at me. "Can we just have one person talking at a time?" I plead to them and they nod. "Sorry Em." Ali apologises. "It's fine, Mona you were saying?" I ask. "Ok, well if Wren has taken Spencer and Aria back to the dollhouse then it'll be much harder to get them out. Last time we got out way to easy." She explains. "What makes you so sure they're in the dollhouse?" Hanna asks. "Well really where else would he take them. The dollhouse was torture and it could only be worse. Aria was there the longest and probably wanted to get out more than any of us. So to take her back there, really when you think about it." Mona points out. "I just want my sister out of there." Mike says. "We know Mike." I rub his back gently. "So what's the plan?" I ask.

ALI POV

I excuse myself from the room and answer the phone.

 _Me: Hello_

 _? : Hey it's me_

 _Me: How is everything?_

 _?: Everything is fine_

 _Me: Have they caused trouble?_

 _?: The first one did, the second on not so much. She put up a fight_

 _Me: They're forming a plan_

 _?: Is that so?_

 _Me: No we're going rock climbing_

 _?: Calm down Ali_

 _Me: Keep them there. You know what the plan is. Save what you've been for until the end for her. And the other thing for her until the end as well. It'll make them weak._

 _?: Clearly. I'll see you soon_

 _Me; Bye._

 **HAHA: How is everyone, I've had person say yes to the website idea, I want a few more to say yes before I actually do anything. Xxx-Alexandra**


	28. Chapter 28: Dollhouse Confirmed

CHAPTER 28

 **Hello everyone, first thing is I will go ahead with the website, I will put the link up when it's completed. Also thank you to all the reviews, especially the most recent one. It will be up soon but because it's a guest review it takes a little longer. I hope you guys stay with me until the story finishes. I don't know if there will be a sequel I think it depends on how this story plays out, please let me know if you think it's dragging on. I hope you enjoy and please give me ideas, I would love to include your thoughts in my story. For any Spoby fans please hang in there, there should be some Spoby soon. For Ezria fans trust me Ezria will be mentioned. Haleb fans, I can put Haleb in there and for the Emison fans I'm still debating on whether or not I include it.**

 **ENJOY**

ARIA POV

I don't know how long it's been since both Spencer and I were tortured. We tried to get some sleep but for I didn't get very much. My wrists were stinging like there was mini hot coals underneath my skin. I watched Spencer sleep for a bit, she seemed to be able to calm herself more than what I can. I prayed that I'd never come back to this place, I was away from everyone for ages last time. "Hey," I look up and see Spence awake and looking at me. "Hi." I reply, not very loudly. "Did you get any sleep?" "No," I lie to her. "Aria, don't lie." I almost smile, she can tell when I'm lying with this type of thing. "No Spence, I didn't. I reckon I got maybe an hour all up but that was on and off." I tell her. "Are you ok?" She looks at me gently like I'm fragile. "No Spence, I'm not. I never wanted to come back here. This place was and is again absolute torture. I was so happy that you guys weren't in here as long as I was." I look at the floor not wanting to meet Spencer's gaze. "I'm sorry Ar, but at least we're here together." I look up at Spence and she smiles. "Love you Spence," "love you too Ar."

TOBY POV

Everyone stayed over last night, no one wanted to go home. I gave Emily my bed, after much persistence she finally agreed. We all thought she should have it because she needs to take care of Alyssa and we didn't think a newborn should be sleeping on a couch like everyone else. Everyone is still asleep so I get up and make some coffee. I walk into the kitchen when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around I see Em holding Alyssa over her shoulders patting her back gently. "Hey, do you want coffee?" "Yes please, that would be great." She sits down and brings Alyssa away from her shoulder. "So how did she sleep? If she cried I didn't hear." I set a cup down in front of Em. "Thanks, um she cried maybe about 3 times. About an hour ago and then a few times in the middle of the night." I sit down with her and smile. "I think how your handling all of this is really great." I tell her and she smiles. "Thanks. When I first found out that I was pregnant my first instinct was get of rid it, it's half Wren but then I thought about it and I wanted to keep her, that was before Wren came and threatened me. I'm so glad that I have her though, am I happy about how she was created? No I'm not but I'm happy that I have her and I wouldn't give her up for anything." I watch her smile at the baby and I think it's beautiful. "You two will be so happy. I can't wait to share something like that with Spencer, if I ever see her again." I look at the coffee and I feel awful that I can't just grab her and hold her in my arms again. "Toby, don't think that. We're going to get her out and Aria too." Em tells me. "Thanks. So can I hold my niece?" I ask. She hands her to me and I hold her tightly, "I'm afraid I'll drop her." I whisper. "Trust me, I was like that to but it's almost parental instinct to hold them a certain way. You look so cute with a baby Toby." I look up and Emily has a big smile on her face. "How funny would it be if when we all found kids they fell in love with each other?" I say and Emily laughs. "Yeah well good thing none of us are blood related. It would be really cute though." She says.

EZRA POV  
FEW HOURS LATER

Everyone is up and we're still planning. We don't know how we're going to get the girls out, Mona and Caleb are using all of their hacking skills to try and find the girls but so far we've come up with nothing. "What do you think we're doing to them?" Mike asks me. "I don't know and I'm doing all I can not to think about it because otherwise I'll break down and we all need to keep moving." I tell him. "Yeah I guess. I'm going downstairs to grab some food, I'll be back." He walks off and I turn back to the girls. "When you were down there did you see any other exits besides the one you came out of?" I ask. "No." Hanna says. "There has to be another one though, how would Charles get out without us hearing. There's no way we all slept through the so called night down there." Alison says. "So what do we do?" Emily asks. "I say that we go to the dollhouse and scope out the place for anymore entries. But we don't go inside," Toby says. "I agree, we look but we don't go inside, we don't bring any police and Emily unless you can get someone to take Alyssa, I would recommend not coming." I say. "I can probably get my parents to take her." She says.

We keep chatting and planning like mad when there's a knock on the door. Toby answers it and there stands Melissa Hastings. "What are you doing here?" Hanna asks. "Toby texted me, he told me everything. If you guys are planning to get Spencer and Aria back I'm in. Spencer's my sister and I won't stand by and let this happen to her." She says. "But what could you do?" Mike asks. "Trust me Mike, I know a lot more than you think. I knew who Wren was long before the rest of you and I know things that could help us get the girls back and what he could be doing to them." She says. It's going to be a long day.

MELISSA POV

Everyone is sitting on the couch, on the floor or standing, all gazes are fixed on me. "So are you going to tell us when you found out about Wren? Because right now I don't think many of use trust you," Toby asks me. "Yeah, about a month after Spencer left London **(A/N: I know she went in the end of season 5 but I'm pretty sure I wrote in an earlier chapter she went early and if I didn't well she did now)** Wren and I could stop arguing. He decided to leave, he took most of his things and said he'd be back for the rest in a few days. I found a box of his stuff that said private. I scanned through it all and none of it made sense at the time, I photo copied everything and brought it here. I brought the stuff out the day after Toby's house blew up, I had settled back in my condo in Philly. I look through everything, lined everything up and slowly started to piece it together. He had asked me questions about Spencer, about you girls a little bit and a fair bit about the Dilaurentis's. I just naturally assumed it was because of the posters of Alison plastered everywhere. Once I pieced everything together I found the main things that said that Wren was Charles, there was a transport to England, a name change, his birthday, adoption papers and then the plans. There was the plan about making the dollhouse and also from 2 years ago who would hit Ali, it was CeCe Drake, she did it. She knew that Grunwald would pull you out and then everything else went from there, but once I worked out who he was I called him and I told him I knew everything, that I was going to turn in him. He captured me that evening. Held me in a dark room for a day maybe and then brought me out. I knew who all of them were. A, Redcoat and Black Widow. Wren threatened me, told him if I said anything, he would kill Spencer. So I had to lie." I explain. "But that doesn't help us. You said you knew what he could be doing to them." Caleb says, "I'm getting to that. I found a large billing address for equipment that I had never heard of. I googled it all and what I found was horrifying. They were torture devices. Things to electrocute people, drown them, he ordered whips and knives, a table with straps to tie people down and well most of things had straps to tie people down. Also a large projector and a projector screen, I don't know what that can be used for though. He also bought a lot of tablets and gas. The tablets can make people violently ill or knock them out, that's what the gas is for as well. He could use all of those things to harm them and my guess is he won't be gentle. So I've told you everything I know, do you trust me now?" I ask. Glances go around the room from person to person when Emily finally speaks. "Yeah, I think we do. You're going to help us and if we find out this was a lie of your working for the devil we will bring hell down." Ezra says. "Ok then, where do we start?"

ARIA POV

Spencer and I are strapped to a wall across from each other. There's a black board in front of both of us. CeCe stands on my side and Sara is on Spencer's with Wren against the wall in the middle. "So can you guess what we're doing? Take a look at the board." He says. I look at the small blackboard in front a me and Spencer looks at hers. There's little lines on it and I'm confused. "It looks like hangman." Spencer says. "Well done Spencer, you're spot on. But this is a different type of hangman. You too have to guess the word. If there's a little that's in both of your words it'll go in, Spencer if you get a letter wrong instead of an arm or leg being drawn, Aria will get a nice big cut on that body part but don't worry we won't kill you, Aria same thing you get a little wrong Spencer gets hurt." I look up at Spencer worried and I can tell that the one question is playing on both our minds. "What happens if we reach the rope?" I ask. "Don't worry we won't hang you. I've purchased at bottle load of pills that will make you throw up quite violently. But considering most of you haven't eaten very much I'm guessing that your body will dry reach until you pass out. So don't screw up." He says.

I'd say we've been playing for about 10 minutes and we have made progress. We went through all the vows and I said U resalting in Spencer having a big long cut up her leg. I couldn't watch I had to turn away. "It's ok Aria." I look at Spencer and she seems to be holding it together. We guessed a few more letters, I now have a cut on my arm and leg, Spencer has it on both legs. "N" I say and we both get a letter. "D" Spencer says and we both get a letter. Suddenly I smile and so does Spencer. "What are you smiling about?" CeCe asks. "I know what my word is I say." "So do I," says Spencer. "Go ahead girls guess. But if you get it wrong instead of 1 cut it's 2." I take a deep breath and we speak at the same time. "Iceland" "London" The smile on Wren's face drops and we're untied. "You girls are no fun. But I guess rules are rules. Take them back tie them up and give them food, I guess they've earned it." Wren says.

We're taken back and tied up again to the metal boards. We're given food and left alone. "So what do you think the others are doing?" I ask. "Probably worrying. I saw how much Ezra broke down when you were gone for so long. But then if they have everyone else they're probably planning." She tells me and we eat.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, I guess neither of us knew what to say. Suddenly Spencer starts coughing violently and her plate drops to the floor. "Spence, are you ok?" I ask and she shakes her head, suddenly I freak. "Spence are you choking?" I say and she nods. "HELP, HELP, SPENCER'S CHOKING!" I yell loudly. She continues to cough when the door finally opens and Wren comes gushing in and starts to pat Spencer on the back. Once she finally stops I see her face return to a normal colour. "I never thought I'd say this to you but thanks." I mutter under my breath. "It's fine. Well now I'm tipping that keeping you both tied up isn't the best idea. CeCe give me a hand." CeCe walks in and we're both untied. "Don't think that I'm going soft, this is only the beginning." He walks out and so does CeCe, the door locks behind them with a loud click. "He was right about one thing," Spencer says. "What," "this is only the beginning."

EZRA POV

Everyone, parents and all are all gathered in Toby's loft. We told the Hastings and the Montgomery's about where Aria and Spencer have gone, Ella was distraught that her daughter was gone again. Mr Dilaurentis was a no show: AGAIN. Jason came though but he kept on eying Alison for some weird reason.

"So what do you plan on doing to get the girls back," Ms Marin asks. "We don't know yet. We did plan on going to see if we could find anymore entries to the dollhouse," Caleb says. "That isn't a good idea, if this Wren is smart, there will be monitors to tell him your coming. He'll cover and hide everything misguiding you into thinking there's nothing there." Mr Fields says. "Dad's right, there's no point." Emily agrees. "So what should we do now?" Hanna asks. "We be patient. Eventually Wren will send an A text and we go from that." I say and all too soon all of our phones go off. Ella and Veronica's gasps are what set us all off.

 **God, feisty much. They could use an attitude adjustment, kisses are for girls so:**

 **SUCKERS-A**

Attached is a picture of Aria and Spencer, both bleeding. Spencer dripping wet and Aria's wrists almost burnt to the bone, both are strapped to tables and look awful. I look around and almost everyone has tears in their eyes. Well everyone except Alison, I don't know why. "When we find him we're going to kill him, I don't care what the law is." Toby says. "We need to get the girls first, I'm going to track this text to make sure it came from the dollhouse, Mona give me a hand?" Caleb says and Mona walks away with him.

A LITTLE BIT LATER

It's dawning on the evening and we order a bunch of pizzas. The girl's parents are all sitting around the dining table chatting quietly. Both Ella and Veronica are in tears, Jason, Mike and Melissa are sitting with them also. "We got it." Mona calls out and we rush over to the computer. "It definitely came from the dollhouse?" I ask. "Yep. We know where they are it's just a matter of getting them out." Mona says.

ALISON POV

I walk outside and answer my phone.

 _Me: Hey_

 _Him: Hello Alison_

 _Me: How are they?_

 _Him: They're fine, although Spencer choked on her food. I'm not keeping them strapped up anymore. We can't rush in all the time to save them if they choke, we need to plan out our moves Ali._

 _Me: What if they get out? That could ruin everything._

 _Him: The door locks when I leave and they don't know that the generator shuts down, I made it silent so that they don't hear it. There's no way to avoid it shutting down. Besides I took away the ladder from the exit that all of you escaped through, they'll think it's gone or they're in a different part of the dollhouse. They've only moved between 2 rooms_

 _Me: Remember too that Spencer is smart_

 _Him: Yes but I'm A, I fooled everyone for years thinking that I was some perfect London school boy, not someone who was sent off to Radley for an honest accident._

 _Me: I know that, they don't._

 _Him: Doesn't matter, they aren't getting out anytime soon._

 _Me: They better not, they shouldn't have a chance until they're broken, broken to the bone_

 _Him: I know that. I'm still in the process of making the video anyway. It's about a week from being ready. I need to get some footage of Mike on his own and Toby on his own, after that I'll send someone to remove the cameras._

 _Me: Alright, goodnight_

 _Him: Goodnight Ali_

I hang up, they don't know what's coming and they should know, I'd do anything to save my own skin. After all I'm Alison Dilaurentis.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	29. Chapter 29: BLOODY HELL OR CLOTHES

CHAPTER 29

ARIA POV

We've been locked in hear for hours, our last meal was a while ago, we have no idea what time it is or when Wren will come for us next. "Aria, stop worrying." I look over at Spencer who seems to be way too calm. "How are you not worrying? We're trapped underground with a monster," I cry. "Because Aria, worrying won't help us. We need to work out a way of getting out." She tells me.

We're quiet again until I notice she's staring quite contently at the door that's keeping us boxed in. "Spencer, what are you staring at?" She looks at me quite plainly. "I was thinking. What if the generator stills shits down?" She brings up and I roll my eyes, "that's crazy. I was awake for most of our first night or day here and I heard no such thing." I tell her. "Doesn't mean it still doesn't shut down." She points out. I watch her weakly stand on her shaky legs and head over to the door. I watch her yank the handle and the door swings open. "You were right!" I whisper with joy. "Thanks. Let's not go tonight, we now know it's after midnight but we don't know how long we have." She whispers back.

She sits back down next to me and we use this time quickly before all cameras and everything come back online. "We now have the upper hand but he can't know that we know." Spencer tells me. "I know that, but now need to find a way out and also make sure no one gets hurt in the process." I remind her. "Yeah, that's the problem, we both know that someone will get hurt." I look at her and whisper, "than we just have to make sure no one gets hurt but us. Agreed?" She nods, "agreed."

EZRA POV

1 WEEK LATER

We got Tanner involved, we didn't really know what else to do. We told her everything from the fire to the threats to the girls now being in the dollhouse. The girls have been gone a little over a week and 1/2. It's killing me that I can't get Aria out. Every evening we're meeting at Toby's loft, we couldn't spend days there trying to do stuff because people have to work and others have school. Emily and Caleb spend most of their time together, Caleb is working and Emily graduated early due to Alyssa. Mike also works at the Brew now, Emily does come in for some shifts but not all of the ones she use to have. She has a kid now, so I gave some of her shifts to Mike.

I'm in the back paying bills when I hear Mike's voice. "Hey Ezra," he calls out in a questioning tone. I turn around and see he's holding something. "What's that?" I point to the package in his hands. "Dunno, it was just delivered." He tells me, I start to worry. I take the box from Mike and set it on the desk. I open it and it's another box but this time it has 4 names on it.

 _To_

 _Ezra Fitz, Toby Cavanaugh, Mike Montgomery & Melissa Hastings_

I look at Mike and I think we both know what this is. "I'm going to ring Rosewood PD & Melissa, don't open that." I tell him. I ring Rosewood first.

 _PD: Rosewood PD, what can I do for you_

 _Me: Hi, I need to speak with Officer Cavanaugh_

 _PD: What is it regarding?_

 _Me: Tell him it has to do with the Hastings Montgomery case_

 _PD: One moment_

 _Me: Thank you_

 _Few seconds later_

 _Toby: Ezra_

 _Me: Hey Toby, are you able to come to the Brew?_

 _Toby: Only if its work related, everyone is pretty busy down here_

 _Me: It is, a parcel has been delivered and it's address to you, Mike, Melissa and me. I'm going to ring her after this._

 _Toby: I'll leave now_

 _Me: Thanks Toby_

I look at Mike, "Toby's on his way." He nods and looks back at the parcel. I scroll down and find Melissa's number, everyone has everyone's number at the moment, and no one wants to be able to not contact someone. I dial the number and after numerous rings she finally picks up.

 _Melissa: Hello_

 _Me: Hey it's Ezra_

 _Melissa: Hi, what's going on?_

 _Me: I need you to come to the Brew_

 _Melissa: Why? What's wrong?_

 _Me: A package was delivered to me. I opened it and there's a box inside with Toby, Mike, yours and my name on it. Toby's on his way._

 _Melissa; I'll be there soon, Ezra you do realise we have to be prepared for something horrible to be in there right?_

 _Ezra: That's what I'm afraid of. I'll see you soon._

"Melissa, is on her way. Just go back to what your were doing until they arrive." I tell Mike. "I'll come back in once Melissa is here." He says and walks back out to the shop.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"Ezra, what's going on?" I turn around a see a very worried Melissa Hastings accompanied by Toby and Mike. They come over and I explain about Mike bringing in the box and then me opening it to find out names. "Do you know what's inside?" She asks. "No, I wanted to open it with you guys." I say. "So let's find out what's in there." Toby says.

We open the box and there's a thick layer of tissue paper. Once we remove it we see what we were meant to see. Two sets of clothes with big patches of blood stains. Toby touches it and pulls his finger away, on his finger is a red mark. "It's still fresh." I mutters. "Wait are those?" Mike starts but doesn't finish. "Yeah it is." I mutter. We're all thinking the same thing, these are the girl's clothes. "I think I'm gonna pass out." Melissa says. "Here," I offer her a seat and she takes it. "Mike, I think should head back out, the others are probably wondering where you are and you're still on shift." I instruct and he walks out without any complaint. "What do we do Toby?" I ask. "I should take this with me and give it to someone who can assess all this blood. I hate to be the one to say it but we need to know this is too much blood loss for the girls." He says and Melissa grows even paler. "Are you ok?" I ask her. "No, me and Spence didn't get along a lot of the time but I do love her and I don't want to lose her." She says fighting tears. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this." Toby promises, although I wonder if he'll keep it.

SPENCER POV

We've both woken and realised we've changed clothes. We've both got stitches and Aria has bandages around her burnt wrists. "Where did this come from?" She asks afraid. "My guess is Wren isn't ready to let us die yet and is holding onto those so called medical skills of his." I tell her and she seems to think that it makes the most sense. The door swings open and there stands Wren looking way too happy for his own good. "Rise & shine ladies, we've got a big day ahead of us." He cheers and I feel colour just sink from my face.

ALISON POV

I set the plans down and open the letter, Jason and Dad won't be home for hours. Jason is with Emily and Caleb, Dad is at work so I get to be home alone. I open the letter and read the contents.

 _Alison,_

 _Keep these safe, if they fall into the wrong hands the plan will fail. They'll get them out and we can't have that. Hide them some place safe._

 _Whenever the others make plans out getting in I need you to misguide them and say that something won't work especially if they can for a plan that would work._

 _I'm trusting you with this, don't fail me._

 _-A_

I smile, there's no way I could fail. I'm getting cold so I run upstairs and get a jumper. I hear a noise and a few seconds later another noise. I rush back downstairs and into the living room. OH MY GOD. The plans are gone and so is the card. If he finds out I'm dead and hopefully not literally.

JASON POV

I rush to Caleb's apartment and bang on the door. Slowly Emily opens it and has a crying baby in her arms. "Jason, is everything alright?" I come in and she closes the door. "Hey, what's going on?" Caleb asks. "I haven't told anyone else yet, I came straight here." I breathe out. "What is it, what's going on?" Emily asks frantically trying to calm down my screaming niece. "Alison is working with Wren." Silence was all that could be heard after that.

 **HEY GUESS WHAT THE WEBSITE IS MADE AND UP! YAY! The link is: mylove4himisrealpage**

 **Please check it out and let me know if you do. I have put up all of my to come in the future stories. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN SOME FORM OF CONTACT WHAT I SHOULD WRITE AFTER THIS STORY IS OVER! None of the stories on the list though is a sequel for this, I don't know if I should do this yet. Please check it out and let me know what you think, your opinions mean a lot to me.**

 **-Alexandra**


	30. Chapter 30: AUTHOR NOTE

CHAPTER 30

Hi

So sorry, I don't know why the full web link didn't show. If this doesn't work again, I will put it in my author bio. mylove4himisrealpage

Please check it out.


	31. Chapter 31: He got what he want

CHAPTER 31

 **Ok so, I got the link up in my bio but it would only appear if I didn't have it as one link, so when you put it in make it one big thing. Please check it out. Contact me on what I should write next.**

JASON POV

We had gathered everyone except for parents and Ali of course to Caleb's apartment. "So let me get this straight. Alison is working with Wren?" Hanna clarifies for the hundredth time. "Yes Hanna." Caleb replies for the hundredth time. "But why, we worked so hard to bring her home and get all of this A shit out of the way and now she's jumped back into the devils den." Hanna asks. "Hanna, it's the lion's den." Emily corrects her. "Oh whatever." She mutters. "We all know why, typical Alison Dilaurentis, she'll do whatever benefits her safety and what suits her." Mona snaps. "How do we know that though, I can understand where you're coming from but what if Wren is threating her?" I bring up but Ezra scoffs. "What is there? Ali knows that you want to know Wren sort of because he was your childhood friend. There's no point in threatening the girls and we know that Aria and Spencer gave themselves over to protect and Emily and her child, your niece my I add." I sigh, "Ezra I understand where you're coming from but we can't jump to conclusions." I persist. "I think we can, until you find more proof. We say nothing of the matter until we've all come to a conclusion that we have actual proof of." Toby decides and everyone seems to agree. "She's your sister so you can do the snooping." Hanna says. "Fine by me." I fold my arms and hope that Alison isn't doing this of her own free will.

ARIA POV

We both covered in blood and can barely move. The clothes we're wearing are soaked in blood, oh well if we both get our periods while being down here it won't show. I laugh a little bit, "what's funny?" Spencer asks, her voice very scratchy. "Nothing." I reply, I feel as though I can barely talk. We haven't had anything to drink or eat for ages and we're both starting to dehydrate.

We went out when the power shut down a few times but we found nothing. All of where 'our' rooms use to be are stripped bare. The only room that's normal is the Dilaurentis lounge room. We manage to make it back without being caught but we haven't found a way out. "How much longer to you think we'll last?" I mutter, "at this rate, not much longer. I hope I pass out before I die, that way I won't have to see the monster's face." I laugh at her answer but it hurts my throat a lot so I stop. I don't know how long we've been done here and frankly I almost don't want to know. I just hope that our family and friends are alive, I don't care what happens to me.

JASON POV

I walk back to the house, Alison said that she'd be out for ages. Well she and Hanna went shopping as a distraction so that I could snoop around. "You ready?" I look at Mona. "Yes." I reply. She wanted to come. Mona knows all about hiding places. "Let's find proof." We walk inside and the snooping begins.

Mona takes the upstairs and I take the downstairs. I check the lounge set, the piano, all the books, any draws that I can find. I check vents and inside cushions but I still come up with nothing. I walk into the kitchen and start rummaging through cutlery draws when a loud call comes from upstairs. "JASON! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

I bound up the stairs and into Alison's room. Mona had in her hand a card and we know who it's from. "Ready for the truth?" She asks me, "It'll only be the truth if it says whether or not she joined willingly." I point out and she reads it aloud.

 _Alison,_

 _I got your message and of course you can join me. Us fully blooded Dilaurentis's must stick together. You must understand though that by joining the team willingly you can't fail. Fail me and there will be consequences. I will see you soon, I have arranged for you to come to the dollhouse when you're being transferred back to Rosewood._

 _See you soon my sister,_

 _Charles (Wren)_

I breathe out. "You know what this means, don't you?" She asks. "Yes, Alison like you guys said, is just protecting herself. She hasn't changed a bit." I admit and it pains me to do so. "We need to take this to the others." Mona stands up and puts the letter in her bag. I look around the room and everything looks as it did before. "Let's go then."

When we arrive and Mona showed everyone the card there was a few I told you so's and then silence. I guess no one knew what to say. We all thought Alison had changed, I guess not. "I'm so sorry Jason," Emily is the first one to speak up. "It isn't you fault Em," I can't let her feel bad. Alyssa starts to cry. "I need to feed her," Emily starts to get up but I stop her, "would you mind if I did? I would like to spend some time with her." I ask and offer at the same time. "Um sure, everything you need is in that bag. I put some breast milk in a bottle this morning in case I'm here and I can't miss what we're talking about." She smiles and hands me my niece and the baby bag.

I walk away from the others and where they're sitting. I grab out a bottle heat it up, test the temperature and give it to Alyssa who stops crying. I know the drill about feeding, Emily taught me in case I was with Alyssa and she wanted food. "Feel better?" I ask. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes, she got Emily's eyes. I'm glad about that.

She finishes the bottle quickly and I burp her, thankfully she doesn't vomit. I walk back to the others and Emily holds out her arms. "Was she any trouble?" She asks. "Not at all." I smile, letting go out her, me being so careful. I'm worried if I drop her she will break like a china doll. "So what's the plan?" Ezra asks. "I say we wait until we get the girls out to confront Alison?" Toby suggests straight up. "Why, why not confront her now?" Hanna promptly puts forward. "That's not a good idea, Alison could tell Wren and hurt the girls more." Toby explains. "Are we in agreement?" I ask. Everyone nods. "Then it's decided, no one says anything until we've saved Aria and Spencer" my voice is the last heard before the glass breaks. "Nobody move," Toby takes his officer authority out. He slowly walks forward and picks up and huge stone. "There's a note," he rips it off and holds it, his eyes widening with what I'd call fear. "What does it say?" Ezra demands. Toby gulps and reads out, "YOU HAVE 48 HOURS TO SAVE THEM OR THEY DIE, TICK TOCK –A" After that it's dead silent.

SPENCER POV

I'm dragged off and out of the room, leaving Aria alone. I'm once again dragged into the torture room, I'm strapped to a board with wires touching my wrists and I think this is what Wren used to torture Aria. "Before we begin I wanted to show you something," he gives me the smile of the devil. A projector comes down and a video starts to play. It's Toby's loft, I watch him bound up the stairs and into this place. A few seconds after the door closes the loft explodes. "NO!" I cry, "TOBY NO! YOU'RE A LIAR, THIS ISN'T REAL!" I scream at him viciously. I refuse to believe it, I have tears streaming down my face. "But Spencer, look in the corner. It says live footage," he smiles and laughs. "No Toby, no. KILL ME CHARLES KILL ME WREN, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I cry. "I won't kill you but I can hurt you." And that's exactly what he does. I scream in pain and I just want it to go away. Burnt wrists, arms and legs. When will it end?

ARIA POV

When Spencer comes back she looks awful, I go to go over to see if she's ok but Wren drags me out before I can. He straps me to a table and I look to the side, a projector shows a video. CeCe is there and another figure appears on the screen. It's Mike, "no" I whisper. She pulls out a gun and shoots my baby brother. "NO!" I cry out. I scream and cry. The projector vanishes. Wren walks around and climbs on top of me. Then I realise. "No!" I breathe out. He kisses me, I feel my ankles being strapped down, I can't move. "Now, I'll get what I want." I whispers, tearing away at my top. He cuts my skin so I cry out in pain, there's no way out.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

I roughly through my clothes back on, I feel exposed. I have tears streaming down my face. He drags me back and throughs me roughly against the floor, "Aria are you ok?" The weak voice of my best friend asks. "He finally got what he wanted." I whisper. "You don't mean?" She becomes shocked. I look up at her, we're both leaning against the wall. "Yeah, Mike's also dead, he was shot." I cry. "So's Toby." She cries. Suddenly Wren, CeCe and Sara all come in. CeCe yanks Spencer and pulls her to the other side of the room. "Now you can't speak, you can't tell anyone if you get out what happened, well at least not for a while" Sara holds my mouth open and Wren pours a very acidic liquid down my throat. I gag but it keeps coming, when it finally stop I cough. My throat burns. "You should never have hurt me in Iceland _mon amour_." He smacks me hard in the face and I black out.

I feel myself being carried by some big arms, I can't force my eyes to open and all of my sense stop again, forcing me into nothing.

EZRA POV

We've literally got everyone down here. Emily didn't want to miss anything so she got her parents to take Alyssa. Ella, Byron, Mike, Veronica, Peter and Melissa are also here as well as majority of Rosewood PD. We've all at the location of the dollhouse. We plan to get the girls out and arrest everyone. No one has said anything to Alison and she hasn't seemed to tip A off, I think that would be too obvious. We're all looking for a way in so that we can get groups of people down and paramedics if we possible need. "I'VE FOUND AN ENTRANCE!" Caleb calls out and everyone is rushing over. We decided that Toby, Tanner, other cops and myself will all go down there. I didn't and Toby didn't either, we didn't want to put the girls through going down there. "Let's go."

We walk down the metal corridors and I get chills. "This is where they held them?" Toby seems just as frightened as I do. If these are just hallways what are the rooms like? We approach a first door and we open it. I want to vomit as soon as we're inside. These must be all of the torture device orders Melissa had found bills for. There's blood everywhere. "I'm gonna be sick." I whisper trying to control my breathing and the compelling urge to let the acidic liquid come rising up and out of me. "Let's find the girls, the criminals responsible and get them all out." Toby commands.

We walk away, find a bunch of empty rooms until we reach another one. "Please let them be behind here," Toby pleads and sure enough they are. In a heap is both Aria and Spencer. Covered in bruises, slices, Aria's wrists are burnt again but this time worse and so are Spencers. They look dead. Toby and I rush over. "Oh thank god, they're alive." I say. I start to cry and Toby scoops up Spencer as I do Aria. "Let's get them out." I firmly say and we walk out. "We will find the culprits. You get them out and into the ambulance." Tanner orders and we don't object.

Once we're outside that's when everyone is frantic. The girls desperately wanting to make sure their friends are alright. Sobs and cries come from them all. The Montgomery's and Hastings and are all beside themselves. I take Aria over to her family and they're all in tears. "Oh Aria," Ella cries. Byron softly pats her head and Mike cries. "Excuse me sir," a paramedic has come over with a bed. I lay her down gently and they an oxygen mask on her and wheel her away. "We can't leave yet." Byron says. "Why not, you saw the state of our daughter?" Ella snaps. "I want to see the criminals be arrested first." "So do I," I agree. Suddenly gunshots are fired and yelling comes from below. But finally Tanner and the others emerge with criminals in hand.

TOBY POV

I scoop up Spencer and we're running to get out of her. Suddenly I hear a weak voice and I look down, it's coming from Spencer. "Toby, if you're here, I must be… dead. I'm finally… at peace with…you" She passes out again, I'm confused at what she's saying but if doesn't matter at the moment.

We get out and the girl's cries are frantic. The Hastings are all in tears over their daughter/sister, Jason as well. I kiss her on the forehead and they wheel her to an ambulance. "I hope she's ok." I start to cry myself. Emily hugs me and I hug her in return. Suddenly gunshots are made and there's yelling. A few moments later Tanner and the rest of Rosewood PD came up with all of the A team in hand. There's struggles, they get the girls in the car but Wren is more difficult. "YOU!" He yells at me. "AND YOU!" He yells at Ezra. "YOU WILL BOTH BE BROKEN! YOU WILL SEE ME AGAIN!" He shoved in the car and the door shuts. "You're going to be locked away for a very long time." Tanner laughs at him. "Now there's one more thing we must do." She proclaims and walks towards Alison, this is it.

ALISON POV

Tanner walks towards me and I'm confused. "Alison Dilaurentis, once again you're under arrest. You've help commit crimes against your own friends, crimes that can put you away for a very, very long time. Please turn around." She instructs. I look around. "How did you," I start but I don't need to finish. I look at Jason and I instantly know. "You did this, you're my brother Jason. How could you?" I feel very angry. "You were my sister Alison and the girl's friend, but after this not anymore." He holds his head high as once again I'm shoved in a police car. So much for Alison Dilaurentis protecting herself. Wren made a promise and didn't keep it.

 **Hey, what did you think? I feel evil but kinda proud. PLEASE LOOK AT IT, otherwise once again I made a website for nothing. If I was asked to look I would. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

 **-A**


	32. Chapter 32: The Truth Reveals Itself

CHAPTER 32

SPENCER POV

I wake up to bright light and I have to shield my eyes from it. "Spence, oh thank god." I hear the voice of my sister. My eyes slowly adjust and I look around. "Where am I?" I ask. "You're in the hospital Spence. They got you out." As soon as she says that I start to cry. "I'm out?" I question myself and Melissa nods. I start to cry and she pulls me into her arms as I sob. "I love you," I whisper. "I love you too Spencer." "SPENCER" I look up and see mum and dad standing there. "Oh my girl," my mum rushes over and very tightly pulls me into an embrace. I feel dad's arms come around me as well. Then it dawns on me, I pull away and they all look at me. "Spencer, what is it?" Dad asks. "Aria is she ok?" I remember everything that happened down there and what happened to her, I didn't want to repeat it to anyone. "They're still running some tests." Mum says. "Ok," there's a knock on the door. I watch dad walk over and open it, there stands Toby. I literally leap out of bed but not hard enough to pull the needle out of my hand. "NO" I spit and everyone looks concerned. "No, this is a trick." I repeat. "Spencer, it's me." Toby tries to say. "No, this isn't real. YOU'RE DEAD!" I cry. "Spencer," he starts. "No, why are you doing this to me?" I cry and I cry. Toby comes towards me and grabs my wrists. "Spencer, it's me. I'm right here." I shake my head. "No, I can't go through this again. Not again, I just, I just can't." Tears are pouring like a running river down my face when suddenly he kisses me. It's soft and tender, I can't help but kiss him back. He puts his forehead to mine and whispers. "Remember the time after Mona was found out for being A?" He whispers. "Yes." I mutter. "I told you that pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done. You went to hit me and I stopped you. I kissed you and you kissed back." The memory appears as clear as day. I bring my hand to cheek and I can feel his face. "You're real, you're here." I start to smile. "Yeah, you goofball. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I love you." "I love you too." I kiss him again like it's the last kiss I'll ever have. "We'll give you too some time, we have some paperwork to fill." Mum says and the slowly usher themselves out of the room.

A BIT LATER

I lie with Toby on my hospital bed, his arms are tightly around me and I have my head resting against his broad, manly chest. "So Wren made you think that the loft blew up with me inside?" "Yes, he did." I clarify. "God Spencer, I'm so sorry." He apologises. "It isn't your fault." I reply. I look at my wrist and they're been bandaged. "Did you see how bad they were?" I ask, I really hope he didn't. "No I didn't" he tells me and I sigh in relief. "Good, cause I don't ever want you to." I tell him. "Spencer, I love you. No matter what happens." He tells me. "I love you too Tobes." I whisper. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupts but it must be important. "Come in," I call out. Very distressed and frighted Ezra walks in. "What's going on?" I ask. "Spencer, I need you to tell me. What happened to Aria?"

ARIA POV

I wake up to a blinding light and I groan. It takes a few seconds to adjust but when it finally does I see my mum. "Mummy," I whisper. "Oh you're ok." She breathes out and rubs my forehead. "Spencer," I whisper. "She's fine," I feel relieved. "I'm just going to get your dad and Ezra." Mum gets up and walks away. I can't believe it, I'm out. I'm really out of that place and I never not ever want to go back. The door opens again showing mum, dad and now Ezra. "You're alright," Dad comes over and hugs me. "No, I'm not alright. You don't know what happened down there and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk about it." I look into his eyes and all I see is concern. "Byron, they're here. On this floor, I'm going to meet them. Let's give Ezra and Aria some time." Mum says. "I don't want to leave her again Ella." I hear my dad persist. "I know Byron," mum starts and then her voice gets lower and she mutters something that I can't hear. Dad gives us one final look and they leave. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you," he gives me such a big smile I swear it's the biggest he's ever had. "I'm glad you got me out." I reply, "Aria, I would never leave you there." He says. "I know." I whisper. I sit up a bit more and pull Ezra closer to me. He kisses me softly on the lips and I enjoy the purity of it. He moves to my neck and that's when it comes. The memories, the flashes and worst the feeling. "NO!" I cry out pushing him away. "I, I can't." I stutter out. The feeling of _his_ touch felt awful against my skin and Ezra kissing me like that is just reminding me. I breathe in and out quickly. Everything feels tight and constricting. I rip away anything that's in me or on me that's hooked up to a monitor. I jump out of bed and I Ezra gets a fright. "Aria, what's going on?" I shake my head. "I can't, I can't do this." I breathe out. The door opens and there stands Mike. "NO!" I scream and they both looked shocked, this is a dream. "NO, THIS ISN'T REAL!" I scream out. "Aria, what are you…" the dream version of Mike starts but I cut him off. "NO THIS IS ALL A DREAM, I'M STILL IN THE DOLLHOUSE." I say. "Aria, this isn't…" Ezra starts but I don't let him finish. I bend off and curl my fingers in my hair. "JUST GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tears are now pouring down my face. "Let's go," a voice whispers, I look up and I'm alone. I must be dreaming. I climb back into the bed, close my eyes and drift into a very dark sleep.

SPENCER POV

As soon as Ezra asks me that I feel everything leave me. "Ezra, please don't make me do that." I beg him. "Spencer I need to know. She screamed when I kissed her and lost it when Mike walked into the room" He asks. "That's because she doesn't know the truth and you don't know what happened, I would rather tell everyone all together. I only have the strength to tell the story once not numerous times." I bargain. "Ok, I'll get everyone." He agrees and leaves. "Spencer, I know that I don't know about Aria's life down there but are you sure you're ready to tell them. If you're so hesitant about telling just Ezra how are you going to tell everyone?" I hear the concern for me in Toby's voice. I look at him as strongly as I can. "Toby, they have to know because I don't know if Aria will ever tell him. He hurt her the worst." I whisper. "Only if you're ready." He kisses me and the door opens.

Everyone crowds around me and Toby. Aria's parents aren't in here, they apparently know half of it and the rest that they don't know they're not sure that they want to hear. "Are you all sure you want to hear this?" I ask, I'm trying to talk them out of it and wait until Aria has calmed down so we can tell it together. "Spence, we don't have a choice," Hanna claims. "Ok then. Well you should know that Aria was hurt a lot worse than I what I was. He had more anger against her than what he did towards me. He burnt her wrists, he shoved my head under water multiple times, and he tortured us in front of each other." I begin, as I explain mixed faces of emotions go in and out of the room. "I still don't understand why she flipped at Ezra and I?" Mike asks. "I'm getting to that. He dragged me off first." As I tell this part of the story I shake but I must finish. "He got me in a room and pulled down a projector, I was confused. He strapped me to the board the electrocuted both Aria and I, he played a video. It showed your loft Toby, you walked inside and um," I start to stutter and cry. "Spence, it's ok." He whispers in my ear. I take a deep breath and continue to speak. "It s…showed you walking inside. A f…few seconds later the loft exploded into flames with you inside." I'm almost full on crying even though I know it isn't true. "I'm so sorry Spencer." Toby apologises. "It's not your fault. I cried and cried, I was devastated, I was torn up inside. I screamed and screamed at him. I told him he was lying. I wasn't ready to go through this again, he told me to look in the corner and I did. It said LIVE footage. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and crushed. I told him to kill me," as soon as I say that voices pipe up. "WHY?" "SPENCER JILL HASTINGS!" "Spence, why would you do that?" "I thought Toby was dead," I snap and they stop. "He wouldn't kill me, he just tortured me more. After that he took me back and then he took Aria. He did what that bastard did to me, he tortured her but only worse. Mike, I'm so sorry, she thinks you're dead." When I say that he cries and cries and cries. Mona hugs him tightly and he keeps crying into her shoulder. "She thinks I'm dead, she thinks I'm dead." He says into her shoulder. Mona looks at us, "I'm gonna take him out." She mouths and leaves the room taking Mike with her. "That still doesn't explain why she freaked out at me," Ezra puts forward as soon as the door closes. "Emily," I look at her and she looks confused. "Yeah," I take a breath, "Aria is going to need you the most." I tell her. It's almost like everyone stops breathing, silence is everything in this room. I know I need to say it though, "he raped her Ezra. But unlike Emily she was awake and couldn't do anything to fight back." I whisper. I look at him and he looks in pain. Then the anger comes. "NO!" We all watch him cry and sink to the floor.

EZRA POV

I collapse, I can't breathe. He did this to her, I'm going to kill him. "What's going on out there?" Hanna asks. I stop crying and listen, there's screams and frantic voices. I scramble to my feet and rush out back to Aria's room. I see Byron talking to a doctor and Ella trying to calm down a frantic, afraid, crying Aria. I go to walk in but a doctor stops me, I try to persist but I can't go in. I see Aria start to scream and cry out. "He's coming, he'll get all of us!" She tries to get up but Ella grab her. "She's having a panic attack, but never like this before." I hear Ella say. "Please, let me in." I demand. "No sir, only immediately family." He tells me. "I am her family, I'm her fiancé." I yell at him. "I'm sorry sir but her parents don't want anyone else in there at the moment." He explains, I go to say something when I realise, Aria's screams have stopped. I look up and I see a needle come out of Aria's arm, I watch her eyes roll into the back of her head and she goes limp in Ella's arms. If I ever get the chance I'm going to kill the man that did this to her. "Ezra," I turn around and Byron comes towards me. "You should go home Ezra," he suggests. "I can't leave her. Not again." He gives me a smile. "We told Mike to go home as well, Mona is going to stay with him. You're more than welcome to stay there too. Please Ezra, go. We'll call you when she's ready." I can see that there's no way I can stay. "Goodnight Byron." I begin to walk away, "Ezra wait." I turn around and I see him pull something out of his pocket. He hands it to me and I cover my mouth to try and choke down my cries. It's Aria's engagement ring. "When they did a sweep of the place they found it. The asked Toby if it was Spencer's but he said no. They asked us and we knew what it was. Give it back to her when she's ready, we know she loves you. She'll just need time and I'm tipping from what Spencer said, so do you." "Thank you Byron." I turn around and walk away.

ARIA POV

I walk up and my eyes slowly adjust. It's bright, I start to gasp when I see a blurry figure. "It's ok, it's ok. It's just me." My eyes adjust more and when my eyes come into focus, I see Emily with a sleeping baby in her arms. "You, re safe you're in the hospital." She tells me. I feel at ease. "I was dreaming. It was awful, Mike he was…" I trail off. "Aria, you weren't dreaming." She whispers. "Emily, don't do that to me." I beg her. "I'll let Spencer explain later. She also told us what happened to you guys. She told us everything." I look away. I feel ashamed. "Aria, don't turn away. They wanted me to talk to you because I know exactly what you're going through." I look back at her sadly. "How did you get over it Em?" I ask. "I haven't. I will never get past it, it terrifies. The only good that's come of it is my daughter." I watch her look at her sleeping baby with admiration and love. "I'm happy that you're happy Em but if that happened to me, I couldn't keep it. It would be a reminder of what happened and what he did to me." I tell her. "I know." She replies. "Is Spencer ok?" I ask her. "She's fine. They attended to her wounds just like they have for you." I look at myself and I'm bandaged and stitched up. "Is Ezra here?" I ask, I know I need to. "No Aria he isn't. Your parents sent him home. Everyone has gone home. The only people here are me and Toby. The Hastings are at the police station, Hanna and Caleb are at Hanna's house and everyone else is at yours." She tells me. "I need you to ring Ezra," I ask her. "Why?" "I need to talk to him, I need to come to terms with what happened, I need to see him."

 **Hi, sorry for the wait. Guys I'm little disappointed, no one has sent anything comments from the website and told me anything about them seeing it. I told you, the link is in my bio. Please look at it. I'm going to leave it up for a bit longer but then I'll take it down. Guys please, I really don't know what to write next. I was thinking about a timeline about Alyssa growing up but we will have to see. Hope ur all well.**

 **Kisses- A**


	33. Chapter 33: She has to see him

CHAPTER 33

EZRA POV

Ella, Byron, Mike, Mona and I are all sitting around the table sipping hot coffee. No one has really said anything. Mike is really shaken, he's barely said anything to anyone. Ella offered me Aria's bed but I said no. it didn't feel right for her to have the couch and I know she didn't want to share a bed with Byron, cause really who wants to share a bed with their ex-husband. I told her to have Aria's bed and I'll have the couch. No one has heard anything about Aria, Emily is there with her at the moment. Suddenly my phone rings and I look at it: _Emily._ "It's Emily," all eyes look up. "Well answer it." Mike snaps, I know he didn't mean to.

 _Me: Emily, what is it, is everything ok?_

 _Emily: Hi Ezra, yeah everything is fine. She's awake and talking._

 _Me: How is she?_

 _Emily: She's shaken and terrified. I left Alyssa with her so that she didn't freak out about anything else and so that she could have something to concentrate on_

 _Me: Ok, well if that's it._

 _Emily: Ezra that isn't the reason I rang_

 _Me: Then what is it Emily?_

 _Emily: Ezra, she wants to see you. Apart from asking if Spencer was ok, the first person she asked for is you._

 _Me: So… she wants me to come to the hospital?_

 _Emily: Yes, she does. I'll wait for you at the entrance inside_

 _Me: Ok, I'll be there soon. Am I bringing anyone else?_

 _Emily: No just yourself. Bye Ezra_

She hangs up and I look up. "Emily, said that Aria's awake." Ella speaks next, "is she ok?" "According to Emily she's fine. She's want to um, she wants to see me." I look down when I say that, I'm afraid of any hurt faces. "Go to her Ezra, if she wants to see anyone of us later you give us a ring." Ella tells me in her mother voice. "Thank you." I leap out of my chair grabbing my things and racing out the door.

As soon as I enter the hospital I'm frantically looking for Emily. "EZRA" I turn around and there stands Emily, her jacket wrapped tightly around her. Considering we're heading into cooler weather I don't blame her, **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that I made the timing that Alyssa was born in September so I hope that I've got this right. So I think they'd be around late October, early November)** "Hey, you ready?" She checks. "Well I have to be. I've wanted nothing more than to have her back, to be with her again and now that I have her and that she's safe, I'm so afraid. So afraid that she'll never look at me the same, that she'll never love me like she used to." I look at the ground, squeezing my eyes shut. "Ezra, look at me. Look…At…me" I look up and there is nothing but seriousness surging through her eyes. "Just give her time, I needed time and I got it. Trust me she'll learn to move on, yes it will always be a memory that burns in the back of mind but that wasn't real love that was abuse out of anger and revenge. What he did to her wasn't out of love like what you guys have. Now let's go, she wouldn't have asked to see you if she wasn't comfortable." She's right, Emily is right. "You're right, now let's go see my fiancé." I say, "if she still wants to be." I mutter quietly.

We approach her room. "Just wait here, I'm going to grab Alyssa and then visit Spencer." She instructs and walks inside. After a few minutes she comes back out. "I'll see you later, good luck." She walks away with sleeping Alyssa in her arms. I take a deep breath and open the door. There she is, hair perfectly brushed and sitting her shoulders, her skin pale and bones almost showing from lack of malnourishment. "Hello Aria," she looks up at me with her big hazel eyes. "Hello Ezra." The door closes with a soft click and well here we go.

SPENCER POV

Toby hasn't left my side since we were saved, plus I think Tanner asked him to stay in case something happened to me or Aria. "Argh," I groan. "What's wrong?" Toby asks getting up from his chair. "I miss coffee." I tell him, good old me. I can't live without coffee. "Ok Spence, I'll be right back." "Thank you Tobes." I smile softly. As he opens the door Emily stands there looking like she was about to knock. "Hey, I was just coming to see you guys." She says. "Well come on in." I welcome her. "I was just going to get some coffee, do you want anything Em?" Toby asks her. "Yes please, a latte would be great **(A/N: I've never had a latte before, I not much of a coffee person.)** "Ok, well I will be right back then." He walks away and Emily closes the door and sits on the end of the bed. "How are you Spence?" "Yeah, I'm ok. I spoke to a doctor this morning and they said I might be able to go home later today, tomorrow night at the latest." I tell her. "That's great." Alyssa starts to cry. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I feed her, I brought that blanket to cover everything?" She asks. "Em, of course. She's your kid, she needs food." I don't want Emily to think she can't feed her daughter, that's what parents do. They take care of their kids. "How's Aria?" I ask, I know everyone is concerned for her but me probably being one of the most. We went through that dollhouse together. "Um she's a little shaken. Spencer, you need to explain to her that what you guys were shown about Toby and Mike wasn't real. She shut down when I tried to tell her he wasn't." "Yeah, I know. I will explain." She looks down at Alyssa and then back at me. "I rung Ezra." My eyes snap into a hard focus. "What, why?" I'm now confused. "She woke up and she wanted me to ring him because she wanted to see him. I think she's trying to get past it. But I think she's worried that she'll never have that love again with Ezra." I nod in agreement. "Yeah, so is there anything else we need to know? I'm assuming they'll hold a trial and we'll have to speak but in all seriousness is there anything else?" I ask, I feel like I'm missing something. "Yeah Spence, there is." "What is it?" I now have a need to know. "Alison, Alison was working with Wren."

ARIA POV

Emily walks in and comes over to me. "Is he here?" I whisper. "Yeah, he is. He's waiting until I go." She tells me. I nod my head and softly hand her Alyssa. "Just remember Ar, he loves you." "I know. I'm afraid, afraid that I'll never have the love that we had again." I honestly say. "Just do your best. He's here for you and only you. I'm going to go and see Spencer, I'll send Ezra in. Ok?" "Ok, thanks Em." I say gratefully to her. "Bye."

After a few seconds of Emily leaving the door opens again and there he stands. His eyes filled with worry and love. He stares at me then speaks. "Hello Aria," after a few seconds I manage to speak. "Hello Ezra." The door closes and he comes closer. "Where would you like me to sit?" He asks politely. "Just there is fine," I point to the end of the bed and he sits down softly. "How are you?" He asks. "I've been better, how are you?" I reply quietly but loud enough so he hear. "Really worried about you, Aria I want you to know that no matter what happened down there, in that place, it doesn't change the way I look at you." I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. "I'm don't know if I'm ever going to get back to the way that I used to be. I want the love that we had Ezra, but I don't know if we'll ever get it back." It breaks me when I say that. "Aria, no matter how long it takes I will help you, I will love you and I will be there for you no matter what." His confession makes me cry. I slowly reach my hand out and his comes to fine, our fingers lacing with each other. "I'm tipping Spencer told you what happened?" I ask him. "Yeah, she did." I nod quietly. I'm glad that Spencer told them, I wouldn't have been able to do it myself. "What else did she tell you?" I guess I need to prepare myself for everything that they know. "Aria, we know everything. All of us do. But there's something else you should know, Alison was working with Wren." I gasp loudly and it makes me cough. "She was?" I whisper. "Yeah, they arrested her when we got you guys out. We found cards and the plans for the dollhouse, that's how we got you out." I bring my hand back from his and slowly curl myself up, bringing my knees to my chest and putting my arms around them. "Aria," I look up at him as he pulls something out of his pocket. It's my engagement ring the one he gave to me. "My ring, I didn't even notice it had gone." I stare at it intensely and then I look at Ezra. "Aria, it's yours if you still want it?" He asks. "I do Ezra, I do." I reach my hand out and he gently puts the ring back on my finger, right where it belongs. I lean in a little closer and so does he. Our lips gently press to each other, it feels right. It feels pure, clean, light, filled with love that was nothing like how Wren kissed me. How he did was awful. I feel him go to kiss my neck but I stop him. "Please don't" I say and he backs away. "I'm not ready. It brings back to many memories at the moment. I just need to find a way to get it out and feel ok with this again." I tell him. "Like I said, I will help you." I smile. There's a knock on the door and the doctor comes in. "Hello Miss Montgomery." She greets me. "Hi," I reply. "Well I have good news, you're going to be ok. You don't have any infections, we've stitched you up and your burns will heal but like Miss Hastings it will leave some scars." She explains, "oh." Is all I can manage. "You should be able to go home soon. Your parents left a bag of clothes for you here, they're in the bathroom. Now this is for your burns. Apply it every night and it should help them heal nicely." She hands me a little tub of cream. "I need to know," I ask. "Yes?" "I'm not, I'm not pregnant am i?" I need to know the answer and I see Ezra look at the floor with his eyes closed waiting to hear if just like Emily we will have to raise a child half made by a monster. "No you're not." I sigh in relief. "I'll leave you to it, just make sure you sign out before you go." She leaves the room and I look at Ezra. "Oh thank god." He announces. "What?" I ask. "There's nothing growing inside you, I'm just relieved." He says. "So am I. I'm going to get changed." I get out of bed. I detach myself from any wires and needles in me. I walk into the bathroom and look at the clothes in my bag. Black boots, faded skinny jeans, white and black striped, a leather jacket and some light make up. Along with all my essentials hairbrush, toothbrush, etc.

I tie my hair up and slip on my jacket. I look in the mirror and I'm amazed. With these clothes and this make up I've hidden the broken girl inside me. The one who just wants to cry, scream, punch a wall for god sake. But I can't let that happen. "Just put on a good face and everything will be fine." I whisper. I swing up my bag and walk out. I see Ezra sitting there reading a magazine that was in here. "Hey," I get his attention and he looks up. "You look nice, you look like you." He compliments and I give a little smile. "Thanks." I reply. There's a knock on the door and it opens. It's Spencer. I rush over and hug her tightly. Then I look up and see Toby behind her. "Oh my god. Spence." I whisper. I back away and she turns around and grabs Toby's hand. "Spencer, what are you doing?" I accuse, this must be a trick. Ezra gets up and places his hands on my shoulders. "Aria, just stay calm and let her explain." He demands. I feel myself shaking. "What is going on?" I ask. "Aria, what Wren showed us is a trick, I promise. Toby is very real and so, so is your brother." She tells me but I shake my head. "No Spence, this can't be true. You know it isn't. How can you even trust him, what if he's just Wren in disguise?" I persist, I have to be right. "It isn't Aria, what he said to me to make me believe it was him, Wren didn't know that. I promise you Aria it's true. Mike is alive." She looks at me with all seriousness. "Team Sparia right, we'd never lie to each other, not after everything we went through." She tells me. I look at her. "He's alive," I cry, tears coming down my face. Spencer wraps her arms around me and I cry. "He's alive, he's alive." "Yeah Aria, he is." I pull away and look at Ezra. "I LOVE YOU!" I jump up swinging my legs around his waist and kissing him. I break away and bury my face in his neck. "I love you too." I swing my legs back around and he sets me back on the ground gently. "Let's go home." I smile and we walk out with Spencer and Toby in tow.

Apparently everyone was going to the Hastings. We pull up and get out of the car. I see everyone's cars. Hanna's, Emily's, Mona's, my parents, everyone else's parents and I'm assuming Jason is here because he lives next door. "Ready?" Spencer asks. "As I'll ever be." I answer and we walk in.

When we do everyone crowds, questions of are we ok or how are we feeling? I smile and nod, I manage to break away when I see him. The chatter dies around and I feel all eyes on me. I slowly walk towards him and he takes a few steps towards me. I reach my hand up and touch his face. The memory of him first shaving came back and I smile slightly. "You're real?" I feel tears welling up. "Yeah Aria, I'm real." He pulls me into a tight hug and now we're both crying. "I love you Mike." I whisper. "I love you too."

NO ONE POV

The girls managed to tell some of what happened in the dollhouse. Jason explained about Alison and the plans and the girls found out that Wren had put a death threat on them. Everyone was very glad that it was over. Everyone was in jail, no one was going to hurt them. Emily and Aria, I think we're relieved the most. Probably Emily more for the fear of the safety of her daughter. Suddenly in unison everyone's phones go off. "NO NO NO!" Ella says. Everyone pulls out their phones and reads the text.

 **Don't think this is over yet, we're coming. We're coming for her and I won't fail in keeping this one hidden away from all of you.**

 **Run Run Run as fast as you can liars because the game isn't over until I say it is.**

 **Regards Charles & Alison Dilaurentis, CeCe Drake & Sara Harvey**

 **So guys tell me what you think, now please I can tell this story will come to an end soon because otherwise it drags on. Please go to the website and tell me what I should write next. It doesn't have to be a story it could be just a category. Please it would really help.**

 **Thanks guys- Alex**


	34. Chapter 34: Overwhelming

CHAPTER 34

EMILY POV

Everyone is so confused, they were arrested. In jail, awaiting trial. "This isn't happening." Aria starts to breathe in and out really quickly so Ella takes her out of the room. "I'm going to make some coffee," Melissa says and walks over to the kitchen, I'm guessing she's trying to distract herself. "Who is he coming for?" Caleb asks. "It wouldn't be the girls this time," Ezra puts forward and then it hits me. "He's coming for Alyssa." I choke out, bringing her closer to me. She isn't even six months yet, we haven't even had Christmas and he wants to take her away." My dad comes over and puts an arm around me. "No, we won't let him. We need a plan, a good one but we need to do it without the A Team hearing. They probably have microphones in this house but we can form one without." Jason says. "We don't know how long we have Jason," Mr Hastings says. "Hang on, why are we fretting? Wren and the others are all locked up." Hanna says. "Actually they aren't, I just got a text. They got out again and no one knows how." Toby explains. "So the game has started again," Mona whispers just loud enough to hear. Alyssa starts to cry and I know she's hungry. "Spence, can you use your room to feed her please?" I ask. "Sure." She smiles and I stand up grabbing my bag and heading up the stairs.

I close the door in Spencer's room and sit on her red couch. I feed Alyssa and burp her afterwards. I re-dress myself and hold my daughter in front of me. Her features have changed but are more concreate now. I look at her and she's gorgeous. She has my colour hair and my eyes but not my smile, her skin colour is a very, very light-ish tan colour, it's in between me and Wren. Her smile it's almost like a hint of Jason which I don't mind, I can see hints of that here and there **(A/N: I thought it might be nice to have a hint of Jason. I get called Nicole sometimes because I look like my aunt and I apparently have what looks like me uncle's smile.)** I think she is beautiful and if she ends up looking like Wren then so be it I will have to live with that. I start to cry, I just want to protect her, and I don't want her to get hurt. What if he takes her and succeeds and I never see her again, she'll never know who I am and she'll could grow up hating me because that is what her father would tell her. I wipe my eyes and walk to the door. I need to help them, I'm keeping my daughter. I'm keeping my daughter away from him.

ARIA POV

I come back into the room after I've calmed down and I reassured Ezra that I'm ok. "Have we come up with a plan?" I ask. "No, we need to find a place or a form where we can make a plan without being heard." He tells me and then it comes to me. "I know where." I say. It gets whispered around the room and everyone seems to think its good idea. "If there were any cameras there they would know about it." Mike says. "So are we in agreement, we know what to do?" I ask. "Yes, we plan tonight." Spencer announces.

8PM

We pulled up at the school and all rushed inside. Mum had a set of keys and we went to her classroom. "So what's the plan?" Emily asks. "We're going to get Caleb and Mona to hack into A's computer system and find anything that could help us capture them. Like tickets, contacts, anything at all. If it can be avoided we won't use anyone has bait. We want to avoid that as much as possible. Assuming everything goes well we will have everyone locked up for a long time. And there's all the other details. We need to get to work straight away. Caleb and Mona you head back to Caleb's apartment and anyone else who wants to go. I'm going to the station with Ezra, Peter and Veronica. As for everyone else you should stick together or be someone where, but I suggest we don't go anywhere without everyone and I mean everyone knowing, are we all happy with this?" Toby looks around and everyone nods. "Ok then, let's do this." Spencer says.

EMILY POV

Caleb explained but I doubt everyone paid full attention that he set up spy wear and some sort of blocking network that A can't get into. I ordered pizza which should be here any minute, we ordered a bunch so people can just eat on and off. There's a knock on the door and Mike jumps up. "I'll get it." He offers and Caleb gives him some cash. "If there's change tell him to keep it, we want him gone ASAP. We don't know who Wren could send to spy." He whispers to him, I can hear because I'm sitting close. There isn't much chatter when the door opens. "Hey, 8 pizzas for a Caleb Rivers?" He asks. "Yeah, um here. Thank you, keep the change." Mike swings the door shut before the guy could say another word.

ARIA POV

I've sort of kept to myself, Ezra checks up on my now and again while I'm here and he's down at the pre saint. I don't really want to talk, I don't really know what to say. "Hey," I look up and Spencer comes over and sits down next to me. "Are you ok?" She asks. "Just tired, you?" I look at her, she looks around and back at me. "I'm too afraid to close my eyes. I got some sleep when I had Toby but not much, I woke up numerous times. I think part of me wanted to know that he was still there." She whispers. 'I know the feeling. But with company or alone, I'm too afraid. The nightmares haunt me like it's the last time I'll ever have them and they want to do their worst. Every night. I'm surprised no one in the hospital came rushing in." I reply. "Do you reckon Wren will get his hands on the baby?" I whisper even quieter. No one has said anything in case it upsets Emily. "I don't know, it's possible. But it's also possible that he won't. We just have to wait and see." I look down, "yeah I guess."

I ate a few pieces of pizza, thankfully they got a vegetarian one. I'm really tired. My phone rings and I look at it: _Ezra_

 _Me: Hey Ezra_

 _Ezra: Hey, how are you?_

 _Me: Tired, how are you?_

 _Ezra: I'm good, we're finishing up soon. We've been given a warrant to search anywhere that Wren has lived. We should be round soon_

 _Me: that's good. I'm not really doing much here. There isn't much I can do. Mona and Caleb have been working for ages and haven't come up with anything yet. Emily and Jason have been spending time with Alyssa, Mike is eating food and Spencer and Hanna are talking._

 _Ezra: I see. Well we'll be there soon I promise._

 _Me: Ok. Love you_

 _Ezra: Love you too, bye._

I hang up and slip my phone into my bag. Everything is overwhelming. Coming home, Wren escaping again with the others, finding out Mike isn't dead, trying to get over how violated I feel, wondering if Ezra and I will ever have the same relationship we had. I feel a tear slip and I know it's only a matter of time before more come. I jump up and rush out of the apartment. I lean against a wall with my hands on my knees trying to calm myself.

MIKE POV

I set my food down, walk over to Mona and rub her shoulders. "How's it going?" She looks up at me and smiles. "I think we might have a lead," I smile in return. "That's great." I compliment. Before I can say another word the door closes and I look back. Aria is gone. I see Spencer stand up but I stop her. "I got it Spencer." I assure her and she sits down.

I walk into the hall and see Aria leaning against the wall breathing in and out heavily. "Hey, are you ok?" She snaps up and looks at me, quickly wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She puts on a smile and goes to walk past me but I don't buy it. I grab her arm and swing her round to face me. "You're not fine, what's wrong?" I gently ask, I'm afraid I could set her off by saying something. "Nothing Mike, I'm fine." She looks at the floor. "Aria, what is wrong?" This time she looks at me. "I can't do this anymore Mike." She whispers. "Can't do what?" "This, everything! It's too difficult. I can't pretend like nothing's happened, I'm lying to myself every minute saying that it'll all be ok. It's never going to be ok Mike, it's not. I don't know how much longer I can keep what happened to me in the back of my mind. It's taking everything that I have to do it. Do you know how much of a relief it was for me when I found out you weren't dead, when I was ready to accept it. I felt like a weight off my shoulders because I felt as though I was responsible for your death. What happened to all of us is partly my fault. I'm so afraid that'll I'll never be the same way I was around Ezra again. I can't do this anymore Mike, I just can't." Her sobs come out loudly and I wrap my arms around her. "I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get you through this and I know Ezra and the girls will do." I whisper. "What's going on?" I look back and see Ezra standing there with Toby and the Hastings. Aria runs towards him, jumping up and swing her legs around his waist. "OK then, we'll be inside." Toby says and I walk in with him and the Hastings.

ARIA POV

I kiss Ezra hardly, I don't want to let him go. "What's that for? Are you ok?" He asks smiling. "I'm just afraid that'll I'll never be able to get back to who I used to be, the person I was for us." I tell him. "Aria, I will love you no matter what." He tells me. "I know, I'm just afraid." I bury my head in his neck, I hear the door open and then Caleb's voice. "You guys might want to get in here, we've got a lead."

We walk in and everyone is sitting around, some with food and some without. "What's the lead you've got?" Toby asks, arms folded around Spencer. "We've found 4 plane tickets and four ordered and delivered passports. He's planning to take everyone to Australia. **(A/N: I'm sorry to add this here but I had to. Now guys anyone who is Australian and reading this will know this, we don't have kangaroos in our backyards and vegemite actually tastes pretty damn good with you eat it on toast with butter not just plain, I keep hearing about this and it drives me nuts."** He plans to leave tomorrow night." Caleb explains. "So we catch them, he'd need to find a way to get to Alyssa and we don't want that. So we either catch him when he tries to get her or we ambush them at the airport, because I don't think we want to spend what could be college, chasing a mad man all over Australia." Jason puts forward. "Well let's just wait and see what happens. Em, we're going to need someone with you all the time so that we can catch him." Toby suggests.

 **Sorry for taking ages. Now guys, this story will probably end in the next few chapters so what I need from you is to**

 **1-** **1-** **PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

 **2-** **2-** **Go onto the website and tell what to write next.**

 **Guys I haven't had any replies on what to write, I hate making decisions. Please let me know or I'm gonna take down the site and get my friend to decide for me what to write even though she uses wattpad, which the next story will go onto as well. Please guys, your opinion matters so much.**

 **Xoxo-Alex**


	35. Chapter 35: It's The End

CHAPTER 35

EMILY POV

Today is the day, go big or go home. Well for us it's succeed in keeping my daughter or risk losing her possibly forever. I sit in her room, it's all finished. Furniture is in place, wardrobe is filled with clothes, nappies and other essentials. **(A/N: I know I mucked up, I re-read and I know I wrote that Alyssa didn't have a wardrobe and then straight after I wrote she did. So let's settle on that she does, I know I wrote she doesn't have one like Emily's so let's say it's bigger than Emily's, a lot bigger.)** I sit in the armchair with her in my arms. Toby's downstairs in the kitchen getting some food. I just got Alyssa to sleep, she wouldn't fall asleep in her bed so I just held her and I didn't want to move in case she woke up. I hear a door slam and my eyes snap up. Toby rushes in and looks at me. "That wasn't you with the door was it?" I ask quietly but I'm pretty sure I know the answer. He shakes his head. He puts his finger to his lips and I don't speak. "Stay here, I'll go downstairs. Don't do anything, keep quiet." He whispers. He walks out and closes the door behind him. I sit back in the chair with Alyssa. Oh thank god she's asleep. If she cried we'd be screwed. I hear footsteps. I look at Alyssa, she's so peaceful. She's gorgeous, I worry if a day will come where she looks like Wren and I look at her with a horrified expression, the thing I worry about most is losing her to the monster that's her father and to have her grow up to hate me.

I hear footsteps getting closer to the door, it must be Toby. I walk over to the door and open it. It isn't Toby. I scream. "Surprise." He smiles and yanks Alyssa out of my arms before I can react. He turns around quickly and rushes away. "NO!" I cry. I follow, bounding down the stairs and out the front door. "Thanks for the gift darling. I'll take great care of her." He gives me an evil smile before getting into a dark car. I lurch forward after the car but it's too fast. I fall to the ground in tears. I lost my daughter. I lost her, it's all my fault. "Emily!" I turn around weakly and see Toby coming over. He helps me up and holds me. "I lost her, I lost my daughter." I cry into his shirt. "We'll get back, I promise. You'll get to spend her first Christmas with her. You'll get her back." He rubs my back, "how can you promise me that Toby? How?" I struggle to believe him. "We've got everyone in place if this was to happen. Everyone's waiting at the airport, he isn't getting away this time." He better be right or I will get her back myself even if it kills me in the process.

WREN POV

My little girl squirms in my arms. "Alyssa, I'm your dad. You don't need to act like that." I say firmly. "You were a so called doctor for how many years, shouldn't you know how to handle a baby?" Alison gives that 'really' look. "Shut up Alison, I didn't really deal with babies." I focus on Alyssa and she calms down. "We're almost there. So be ready, we can't afford any distractions." Sara says from the front seat. "We haven't got any weapons so we have to move fast they could be onto us." CeCe exclaims. "They won't. They don't even know where we're going, so stop worrying. The only thing we should be concerned out is making sure we get to the house on the Gold Coast in time. Now shut up." I instruct and she turns around.

We pull up at the airport and we grab our luggage out of the car. We walk in, get our tickets and head straight to the gate. "I'm surprised no one stopped us," Alison puts out. "Say that a little louder why don't you Ali," CeCe snaps at her. "Quiet both of you. You're both just as bad, no let's get on board, the plane leaves in 5 minutes." I tell them.

There's no one at the gate, it's just us and the ticket lady with her back to us. We walk over and stand in the empty line waiting for the lady to turn around. "Excuse me miss, we need to board." I go to tap her on the shoulder but she turns around, a gun pointed in our direction. "Spencer," I snap. The door to the plane opens and Lorenzo steps out another gun pointed in our direction. "Surprise." We turn around and go to run but more cops come out, along with the girls, Ezra and Caleb, also Tanner. "You're all under arrest. You're trial is in 20 minutes, but I don't think we need to judge to tell what the verdict is." She says. Emily walks towards me, the look of death shooting daggers at me. "Give me my child." There's no hesitation when she reaches out and yanks the child out of my arms. "You will never lay a hand on her again." She walks away, cooing the child. "Ha, well done you finally caught us."

ARIA POV

The trial was a nightmare, having to make statements and then listening to everyone else's. "Can at accused please stand?" The judge requests and we watch as they do. "Has the jury come to a decision?" "Yes your honour. After listening to all statements and with everything else that has been brought to the attention of the jury, we found all accused guilty of crimes listed." It feels good to hear those words. "Also," the judge continues. "Wren Kingston, when the day comes for you to be released, which is a very long time, all custody rights for Alyssa Fields have been stripped from you. Full custody goes to Emily Fields until the child turns 18. Take them away." I watch them all being dragged away and I can only hope it stays that way.

LATER THAT NIGHT

We're all at Brew, celebrating that this is finally over. Literally everyone is here: parents, siblings, and partners. "To finally being free." Spencer raises her glass and so does everyone else. "I say we have one big family Christmas, at my house, my dad has vanished so the house is now mine." Jason offers and everyone agrees. Now our lives can really start. I look over at Em but she doesn't seem as happy as everyone else. "Em, what's wrong?" I ask. "I'm just worried, worried about the day that is yet to come when I'll have to explain to Alyssa about her father because she will ask questions." I watch her bring Alyssa close to her and plant a kiss on her head. "Emily, when that day comes we will all help explain." Hanna reaches out and takes her hand. "We all will." Jason rests a hand on her shoulder. Finally we're free.

 **EPILOUGE**

It took me months, almost until the end of my first year at college that nightmares didn't go away until then, but I had Ezra to help me. We got married once I finished college and it was beautiful. I now own a photography company and I have a little boy. His name Christian Byron Fitz he was born 2 months ago, dad died during my last year of college. He died from a heart attack. It was tough on all of us but we're managing. Ezra is successfully running the Brew and Emily now lives in the loft above, Toby moved out and bought a house with Spencer. Toby is now running his own carpentering company and Spencer, believe it or not is now a law teacher at Rosewood High, along with Emily who is the new swim coach, Hanna runs a fashion company and Caleb works for some tech company that none of us know the name of. We all still live in Rosewood but Hanna has an apartment in New York. Spencer has a little girl that is yet to be born any day now and Hanna and Caleb are considering having kids but not quite yet, maybe soon.

Ezra and I have a beautiful house, 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom, a kitchen, 2 living rooms, a laundry and a study. It's amazing. I look down at my son who I just feed and is now peacefully sleep. God pregnancy really took its toll on me but it was worth it, so worth it.

 **So guys that's the end. I will write soon enough the story Alyssa Maya Fields, it will contain thigs about Alyssa growing up and scenes that aren't in this story eg: weddings. Please read and I'm taking down the website.**

 **Thanks guys, please keep ready my stories. The next one I'm writing is: The Real You. It's Teen Wolf one, I don't know how long it'll be or whether or not it's a one shot so just wait and see.**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **I'm sorry, i know this ending might suck**


	36. GUEST ANSWER

Just to answer the review question about kangaroos in Australia. We do have them, you see them here and there but trust me guys we are like other countries. We have cities with buildings and suburbs just like other places around the world. If you go to certain areas you do see Kangaroos but i promise we don't have them in our backyard, i don't think it's legal.


	37. NAME CHANGE

HI guys,

just wanted you to know i have changed my user name. It's now alexmayb, it should hopefully change on my stories as well but please enjoy.


	38. SEQUEL ADOPTION

Dear readers,

unfortunately I don't have the time to write the sequel so if anyone would like to adopt the story I would be very grateful as I would like to see what happens for the future of these people xx


End file.
